Spektaakkelimainen spektaakkeli
by Sieppeli
Summary: Headcanon: Amerikka perusti elokuvan Moulin Rouge! tositapahtumiin. Tämä tarina vie meidät kokemaan, mitä oikeasti tapahtui. Spamano, Framano , GerIta, UsUk
1. Chapter 1, Nature boy

**Luku 1. Nature boy**

**Espanja**

Sillä ei ole mitään väliä kuinka vanhaksi elää, kohtalo jaksaa silti yllättää.

Minulla on teille surkea tarina kerrottavana. Ainakin osa siitä on aika surullista. Se tarina kertoo minusta -, no, hah, omaperäisesti kerron itsestäni – ja eräästä pojasta.

Minä tunsin tämän pojan jo lapsena. Itse en ollut siihen aikaan vielä itsekään mieheksi kasvanut, kun Itävalta ensimmäisen kerran meidät tutustutti toisiinsa. Se ei ollut mitenkään iloinen ensitapaaminen, sillä tämä poika, pieni lapsi vielä silloin, oli saanut tuhottua puolet asunnostani. Miten niin pieni olento pystyi siihen!

Tästä päivästä alkoi meidän vaihderikas nuoruutemme, tai lapsuutemme, miten sen nyt halutaankaan sanoa. Hän oli minulle yksi apumiehistäni, sellainen olento, joka piti huolta talosta, jolle opetin espanjaa ja käytöstapoja, tällaisia normaaleja asioita mitä nuoren päällikön pitikin alaisilleen opettaa. Mutta hän oli erilainen… Ensiksikään, hän ei ikinä halunnut tai kyennyt oppimaan mitään. Toisekseen, ei häntä siivoamaan voinut laittaa, kun sitä seurasi koko talon laajuinen sekasorto. Ja kolmanneksi… No, hän oli minun pieni Romanoni! En minä halunnut häntä suututtaa, ja hän suuttui lapsena niin herkästi. Tunnen yhä hänen päänsä iskut vatsallani.

Minun pieni Romanoni. Eteläisempi osa Italian saapasmaata, jolle kuului kaikki Roomasta alaspäin. Itävalta antoi tämän pienen ruskeahiuksisen paholaisen minulle hoidettavaksi, kun ei pystynyt itse sietämään molempia kattonsa alla. Minä olisin toisaalta voinut ottaa mikä tahansa päivä molemmat! Itävalta ei ikinä suostunut siihen… Saatikka sitten Romano… Tai Veneciano… Harmillista, miten kaikilla sattuikin olemaan jotain tätä ajatusta vastaan. Minusta se oli täydellinen suunnitelma!

Aika kuitenkin vieri eteenpäin, niin kuin se aina tekee. Meille tuli huonot ajat, sitten tuli todella huonot ajat ja kohta huomasin jo jääneeni yksin suureen talooni. Jopa Portugali jätti minut oman onneni nojaan ja lähti viettämään aikaa Intian kanssa. Ja ensimmäisenä luotani lähti Romano. Vielä silloinkin hän oli niin pieni, ja minun vanhat vaatteeni saivat hänen ihmisiässä kymmenvuotiaan kehonsa näyttämään vielä pienemmältä. Ja hän vain lähti. Katosi, palasi veljensä luokse ja he pistivät sitten yhdessä toisensa kuntoon ja rupesivat itsenäisiksi. Enkä minä ole heistä sen jälkeen mitään kuullutkaan. Veneciano on joskus kiltti ja lähettää kirjeen. Mutta pienestä Romanostani en ole kuullut sen jälkeen kun hän lähti luotani.

Ja eräänä ihan normaalina aurinkoisena kesäpäivänä, tuntemattoman määrän satoja vuosia kuluttua teidemme eroamisesta, minulle tuli kotiini yllättävä vieras kesken yksinäisen päivälliseni.

Ei, se ei ollut Etelä-Italia! Ei sentään. Mutta tästä vierailusta lähti liikkeelle minun, ja parin muun naapurini elämissä aivan uusi linja. Se tuli täysin arvaamattomasti, kuten tämä vierailukin.

* * *

"Portugaaal!" Mies, jolla oli silmälasit, vaaleahkot lyhyet hiukset ja ihan selvästi minulta peritty hymy, ryntäsi sisään asuntooni, keskeyttäen minun herkullisen paellani syömisen. Huomattavan yllättyneenä jäin tuijottamaan talooni tunkeutujaa silmät pyöreinä, haarukka puoliksi suussa ja kanapala tipahtaen housuilleni.

Sisään rynnännyt mies ei edes ymmärtänyt kutsuvansa pöydän äärellä istuvaa minua täysin väärällä nimellä.  
"Nyt kuule Portugali, minulla on aivan loistava idea ja sinun täytyy tämä kuulla nyt juuri!" Tämä sisään rynnännyt mies selitti siniset silmät intoa hehkuen ja otsan yläpuolella heiluva hiustöyhtö innokkaasti heiluen edestakaisin. Räpyttelin lehdenvihreitä silmiäni hämmästyneesti ja yritin saada päähäni muistikuvaa siitä, kuka tämä henkilö oli, joka ei nimeäni muistanut. Ja nyt tämä henkilö raahasi luunsa peremmälle asuntooni, vetäen itselleen tuolin pöydän äärestä ja istuen sitten sille tuolille, alkaen heti selittää innokkaasti.

"Minä rakensin kotiini ison teatterin ja siitä tulee joku päivä vielä maailmankuulu!" Henkilö selitti. Pureskelin hajamielisenä paellaani, joka oli unohtunut suuhuni.  
"Ja nyt minulla on aivan mahtava idea tästä esityksestä, joka tulee kantamaan nimeä; 'Broadwayn ensimmäinen täyspitkä näytelmä'! Hieno, eikö vain! Ja Portugali, minä tarvitsen sinun apuasi, kun en minä itse keksi esitystä ja minulla ei ole näyttelijöitä ja… Sinä autat minua, etkö autakin! Autathan sinä! Ystävää autetaan hädässä, eikö vain?"

Broadway. Se kuulosti englanninkieliseltä. Ja kun tämä mies ei selvästi ollut Englanti, eikä kukaan hänen veljistään, täytyi tämän ylipirteän olennon olla Amerikan yhdistyneet kansakunnat, tai siis Amerikka. U.S.A. Mikä lie olikaan. Lukitsin tämän vastauksen niellessäni paellan vihdoin kurkustani alas.  
"Minä luulin, että minä olen Espanja." Mutisin hieman surumielisesti. Amerikan hymy suli hetkeksi kun hän katsoi minut päästä kantapäisiin ja sitten puhdisti nopeasti lasinsa varmistaakseen katsovansa oikeaa henkilöä. Sitten hänen hymynsä palasi.  
"Tietenkin sinä olet Espanja!" Hän huudahti kättään heiluttaen, "Ja hei, minulla on tämä loistava idea ja minä tarvitsen sinut siihen tekemään minulle juonen näytelmään! Ja minä haluan tähän muitakin valtioita esiintymään! Eikö ole aivan mahtava idea!"

Amerikan innostus oli todellakin tarttuvaa. Ja minut saatiin nopeasti kaikkeen mukaan, joten parin minuutin päästä huomasin olevani hautautunut hänen ideoihinsa ja kaikenmoisiin papereihin. Mitään en kyllä niistä ymmärtänyt, kun hän yritti jostain syystä selittää niitä hypernopealla englannilla, välillä vaihtaen espanjaksi kun huomasi, etten ymmärrä ja jostain syystä välillä puhuen ranskaa. Hänen suunnitelmiinsa ymmärtääkseni kuului suklaata suoraan Sveitsiltä, jotain Englannista ja lupa Ranskalta käyttää hänen jotain teatteriaan harjoitusalueena, ja jos esitys menestyisi hänen luonaan, se vietäisiin sinne Broadwaylle.

Tähän hänen ideaansa kuului jotain sellaista, että meidän molempien piti hetimiten mennä Ranskan luokse, etsiä teatteri nimeltä Moulin Rouge ja hankkia lupa käyttää sitä omiin tarkoituksiimme. Ja ehkä samalla saada pari näyttelijää kummalliselle esitykselle, jonka saimme yhdessä Amerikan kanssa suunniteltua.

"Miten olisi!" Amerikka pamautti kätensä pöytään ja hänen silmänsä loistivat jälleen innostusta, "Jos siinä olisi tyttö, joka muuttaa isänsä luokse uuteen kaupunkiin ja sitten hän tapaa yllättävän komean pojan – minä voin esittää häntä! – ja he rakastuvat."  
"Mutta sitten paikalle ilmestyy toinen poika, joka myös rakastuu häneen?" Minä napsautin sormiani.

"Ja he ovat vampyyrejä!" Amerikka huudahti.  
"Ei, vaan toinen on ihmissusi!" Jatkoin.  
"Ja se vampyyri kimaltaa auringonvalossa!" Amerikka innostui ja lähti äkkiä kirjoittamaan sitä ylös paperille.  
"Ja se tyttö joutuu valitsemaan kahden pojan välillä?" Tarkistin.  
"Yes! Yes!" Amerikka nauroi, "Tästä tulee hyvä! Todella hyvä!"

Joten, meillä oli esitys. Oli aika pakata hampaat, harjata laukut ja lähteä kohti Pariisia.

Vähänkö me tuohon aikaan tiesimme, me kaksi suuruudenhullua höpsöä, jotka vain halusimme pitää hauskaa. No, ei kukaan ollut meille kertonut, että Moulin Rouge ei ollut vain teatteri, vaan bordelli, paikka, jossa ihmisten kielletyt himot pääsivät esille tanssin, alkoholin ja laulun yhteydessä, ja jota ei omistanutkaan rikas ranskalainen vaan aateloitu englantilainen, joka oli jäänyt eräälle tietylle ranskalaiselle velkaa. Eikä siinä ollut edes kaikki, vaan myös monet työntekijät Moulin Rougessa olivat joutuneet kokemaan saman kurjan kohtalon lainattuaan tältä tietyltä ranskalaiselta hieman liikaa rahaa ja jääneen lopulta ylimääräistä velkaa, joutuen korvaamaan sen kaiken rahan työllä.

Minä ja Amerikka löysimme siis lopulta toisemme seisomasta Moulin Rougen mahtavalta ovelta, huomattavan hämmentyneenä tuijottaen lasin läpi sitä värien ja valojen loistoa, joka sisältä loisti, ja ennen kaikkea toisiamme sen kaiken hämmennyksen joukossa. Lopulta Amerikka ryhdistäytyi ja tarttui erästä miestä hihasta, joka oli menossa nauttimaan illasta sisälle Moulin Rougeen.

"I'm sorry." Hän sanoi, "Mutta voisitko kertoa, että mikä tämä paikka on?" Hän kysyi järkyttyneenä meitä periaatteessa vanhemmalta mieheltä (periaatteessa hän oli kyllä aika paljon nuorempi). Mies näytti yllättyneeltä kysymyksestä.  
"Moulin Rouge." Hän vastasi silmiään räpytellen.  
"Kuuluisa ranskalainen teatteri?" Amerikka kysyi toiveikkaasti. Mies alkoi nauraa hänelle.

"No teatteri ja teatteri. Tämä, nuori mies, on bordelli, omistajana itse englantilainen lordi Arthur Kirkland!"

Sekä minun, että Amerikan leuat tippuivat tuona hetkenä alas maahan.  
"_Se_ Arthur Kirkland?" Minä kysyin takerrellen.  
"Kuka muukaan?" Mies nauroi, "Anteeksi, minun täytyy joutaa, et halua jättää _Rovinon_esitystä väliin." Niin ihmisiässä viidessäkympissä oleva mies lähti innostuneena sisään suureen rakennukseen, joka kyllä minun mielestäni näytti teatterilta, mutta paistoi silti täydellisesti läpi kaiken sen seksuaalisen jännitteen.

Katsoimme jälleen toisiamme. Sitten minä kohautin olkapäitäni.  
"Eli… Meidän pitää käydä pyytämässä Englannilta lupa käyttää tätä harjoitusalueena." Totesin. Silloin Amerikan pokka petti.  
"Englanti!" Hän kikatti, "Omistaa ranskalaisen bordellin~!" Hänen poskensa hehkuivat naurusta ehkä hieman enemmän kuin oli tarve. Minuakin alkoi naurattaa, sillä ajatuskin tästä asiasta oli hieman liian typerä uskottavaksi.

"Kröhöm…" Sanoi aivan tuntematon portsari vierestämme, jossa hän oli seissyt varmaan koko ajan kuuntelemassa meitä. Annoimme hänelle hänen haluamansa huomion ja hän alkoi puhua kurtistaen täysin mustia kulmakarvojaan yhteen.  
"Lordi Kirkland ei ota vastaan pyyntöjä Moulin Rougen käyttöä varten henkilökohtaisesti." Hän kertoi meille matalalla äänellään.  
"No kyllä hän meitä kuuntelee!" Amerikka pamautti, "Minä sentään olin hänen veljensä!"

"Ei ota vastaan pyyntöjä henkilökohtaisesti." Mies toisti syventäen ääntään joka sanalla niin, että huonokuuloisimmat eivät olisi kuulleet enää viimeisiä sanoja, "Ja hän on kieltänyt päästämästä sisään ketään veljistään." Amerikka hätääntyi.  
"Siis en minä ole hänen veljensä! En ole! Ja meidän pitää ehdottomasti päästä puhumaan hänelle!" Hän hätiköi heilutellen käsiään ylös alas kuin haluten lähteä lentoon.  
"Mitä, jos vain etsisimme toisen teatterin?" Ehdotin varovaisesti. Tämä sai kuitenkin Amerikan hätääntymään vain enemmän.

"Nonononono!" Hän kiljui, "Tajuatko, mitä mahdollisuuksia tästä tulee? Jos Englanti pitää esityksestä, hän mainostaa sitä maassaan ja minä saan englantilaiset kriitikot puolelleni! This is perfect!"  
"Ei ota vastaan pyyntöjä henkilökohtaisesti." Portsarimies toisti vielä kerran, mutta nyt keventäen ääntään, "Mutta voin antaa vihjeen, miten pääsette keskustelemaan hänen kanssaan. Jos teillä on esitys, kannattaa sitä ensin tarjota Rovinolle."  
"Kuka on Rovino?" Minä kysyin.

Rovino. Se oli italialainen sana pilatulle tai äärimmäiselle julmuudelle. Nyt meille selvisi, että se oli myös taiteilijanimi nimettömänä pysyvälle työntekijälle Moulin Rougessa. Eikä vain kelle tahansa työntekijälle, vaan kaikkein suosituimmalle tanssijalle. Kuulemma hän oli Moulin Rougen tähti, se, joka sai jokaisen, niin miehet kuin naisetkin anomaan polvillaan edes yhtä suudelmaa. Ja hän oli myös kaikista työntekijöistä Arthurille läheisin, omistajan silmätikku oikein, ja tässä tapauksessa meidän linkkimme päästäksemme puhumaan Englannille. Portsari ehdotti, että selittäisimme esitysideamme ensin hänelle ja jos saisimme hänet pitämään siitä, hän voisi suositella sitä eteenpäin. Siihen mennessä suunnitelma kuulosti hyvältä.

Jokaisessa hyvässä suunnitelmassa oli kuitenkin varjopuolensa. Jos Englannin puheille oli vaikea päästä, niin Rovino ei ollut yhtään sen helpompi. Hän esiintyi vain kerran illassa ja suostui keskustelemaan vain niiden kanssa, jotka maksoivat tarpeeksi, sama jos halusit tehdä jotain intiimimpää hänen kanssaan. Portsarin mukaan Rovino oli myös hyvin nirso ja valikoiva, ja meille olisi ollut parempi jos jompikumpi meistä olisi sattunut olemaan nainen. Sukupuolen muutoksia ei kuitenkaan siihen aikaan vielä oltu keksitty, joten meidän piti vain tyhjentää taskumme ja kerätä kasaan niin suuri määrä rahaa kuin meiltä sillä hetkellä irtosi.

Saimme kasaan yhteensä 500 ranskanrahaa ja yhden tomaatin, mutta meidän pienet varamme saivat portsarin nyökkäämään tyytyväisenä. Hän kutsui erään naisen viemään tarjouspyynnön eteenpäin ja samalla kasvoillemme läimäistiin venetsialaiset naamarit.  
"Italialainen teemapäivä." Portsari murahti huvittuneena, meidän taiteillessa naamioita oikealle paikalle. Kohta tarjouspyynnön vienyt tyttö tuli takaisin lätkäisten meille myös peruukit ja lainapuvut (meidän arkivaatteemme eivät jostain syystä kelvanneet), kertoen antaneensa tarjouspyynnön eteenpäin vietäväksi seuraavalle. Rahavaramme riittivät ainakin päästämään meidät molemmat sisään Moulin Rougen railakkaaseen yöelämään ja lähemmäs tapaamaan Englantia ja hänen lähettiään Rovinoansa.

* * *

Moulin Rouge. Mikään yksinäinen sana ei riittänyt kuvaamaan sitä. Musiikki kaikui jatkuvasti maalatuista seinistä, ja toinen toistaan himottavammat naiset tanssivat monenkirjavissa puvuissaan miesten iloksi. Oli mahdotonta jäädä seisomaan paikalleen vain nauttimaan näkemästään, sillä samalla hetkellä kun astuit lasiovista sisään, sinut vedettiin mukaan päättymättömään tanssiin, josta ei puuttunut seksuaalisia himokkeita. Toisille sieltä löytyi viihdykettä isolla rahalla, toisille sieltä löytyi työpaikka, toisille koti ja vähemmistölle vankila. Minä ja Amerikka vain tahdoimme löytää turvallisen paikan pöytien äärestä, ettei järjetön naamiaisasuihin pukeutunut väenpaljous repisi meitä kappaleiksi.

Me molemmat nieleskelimme kauhuissamme Moulin Rougen ilmaa, kunnes meille lopulta tuotiin juomat nieleskeltäväksi. Tunnelma oli jokseenkin liian kiihkeä meille suuriluontoisen cancanin ollessa käynnissä alhaalla. Join oman vahvasti alkoholisen juomani täysin huomaamattani alas alle minuutissa kurkkuni kuivaessa alta aikayksikön.  
"Mietitkö Espanja muuten samaa kuin minä?" Amerikka kysyi täysin yllättäen kaivaessaan silmälasinsa naamionsa alta pois pyyhkiäkseen niihin höyrystyneen hien pois.  
"Jos mietit, että mitä nämä kaikki nais_katsojat_täällä miesten joukossa tekevät, niin…" Myönsin. Katseeseeni oli tarttunut monet värikkääseen pukeutumattomat naiset, jotka näyttivät jokseenkin eksyneiltä kaikkien esiintyjien ollessa samaa sukupuolta heidän kanssaan. Jokseenkin he vaikuttivat odottavan jotakin.

"En, minä mietin Englantia." Amerikka myönsi, "Miksi hän omistaa tällaisen paikan?" Katselin huomaamattani, kuinka eräs mies sujautti erään tanssijattaren vaaleanpunaisiin alushousuihin parisataa ranskanrahaa ja he hivuttautuivat hiljalleen takavasemmalle.  
"Raha saa maailman pyörimään." Totesin hajamielisenä. Amerikka seurasi katsettani tanssijoiden joukkoon.  
"Haluatko mennä mukaan?" Hän kiusoitteli.  
"Eiei!" Parahdin ennen kuin ehdin ajatella mitä oikeasti halusin, "Minä selviydyn aivan hyvin tässäkin."

"Mitäs nyt?" Amerikka naureskeli, "Liikaa naisia sinun makuusi?" Hymähdin, mutten nauranut. Vitsi oli huono, sillä jokainen valtio oli syntymä-Bi. Vain tietyt valtiot kiinnostuivat vain yhdestä sukupuolesta, kuten esimerkiksi Ruotsi. Minäkin olin osani kaikilla osapuolilla jo hankkinut: Itävalta, Ranska, Englanti, Unkari, Belgia, Hollanti… Lista oli pitkä.  
Amerikka ymmärsi hiljalleen vitsinsä tyhmyyden ja käänsi katseensa pois. Hänen naamionsa oli hänen mielestään huonosti ja hetkeksi hän joutui ottamaan sen pois korjatakseen jotain. Samaan aikaan minä sain erään vähäpukeisen tarjoilijanaisen huomion itseeni ja onnistuin tilaamaan uuden mitä-lie-juuri-joinkaan.

Menossa ollut kappale soitettiin loppuun ja juuri kun olimme molemmat hypnotisoituneet helmojen pyörittelystä ja mahdottoman upeasti toteutetun yksityiskohtaisen koreografian lumoihin, se loppui. Viimeinen nuotti soitettiin, ja kaikki henkäisivät samanaikaisesti ilmaa sisäänsä. Koitti hetki, jota jokainen mies ja nainen oli odottanut koko illan. Vain hetkeä myöhemmin selvisi, että juurikin tämän takia paikka parveili eksyneen oloisia naisia. Kaikki halusivat nähdä _hänen_esiintymisensä, joka alkoi odotetusti juuri silloin.

Spottivalot siirrettiin yläviistoon valaisemaan yksinäistä hahmoa toisessa kerroksessa, joka nautti häntä odottavasta hiljaisuudessa kuin omistaen yleisönsä. Silloin minä näin hänet ensimmäistä kertaa.

Moulin Rougen tähti.

Jokaisen paikallaolijan salaisten himojen kohde.

Oliivi-ihoinen italialainen, jonka pähkinäkatse oli liikaa jokaiselle, jolle hän soi silmäyksenkin.

Venetsialaiseen naamioon sonnustautunut katseidenlumoaja.

_Rovino_


	2. Chapter 2, Your song

**Luku 2. Your song**

**Romano**

_Vajaa kymmenen minuuttia aikaisemmin_

Katselin happamana alakertaan, jossa ranskalaiset herrasmiehet tanssituttivat itseään tainnoksiin, aivan kuten joka ilta. Huomaamattani olin alkanut pureskella poskeni sisäpintaa odottaessani Englannin saapumista paikalle. Hän oli jälleen myöhässä, ja minä, jolle oli koko pitkä elämä jankattu, että olin aina myöhässä, olin jälleen paikalla ennen määrättyä aikaan.

Ja lopulta, _lopulta_, kuulin takanani yksityisterassin oven aukenevan ja tiesin britin viimein saapuneen paikalle.  
"Se on nyt virallista." Hän aloitti heti puhumaan. Käänsin päätäni hieman nähdäkseni hänet paremmin, mutta ilme ei värähtänyt kasvoillani. Englanti saapui vierelleni kaiteelle ja katseli alas. Hänkin oli joutunut pukemaan ylleen normaalia naurettavammat asusteet, kuten jokainen klovni sinä iltana alhaalla.  
"Minä puhuin Ranskalle äsken." Hän alkoi kertoa, "Ja hän antoi ehdot."

Ranska. Mies, jota en ollut edes nähnyt vuosisatoihin ja jolle olimme silti jääneet Venecianon kanssa liian hurjan summan rahaa velkaa. Kiitos kuului hänelle, että minä jouduin raatamaan päivät pitkät siinä huoralassa.

Kukaan ei oikein tiennyt, että missä välissä Ranskasta ja Itävallasta oli tullut Euroopan rikkaimmat valtiot tai missä vaiheessa jokainen alkoi jäädä jommallekummalle velkaa, mutta tähän kierteeseen minä ja veljenikin olimme joutuneet. Ja kun meidät huomattiin maksukyvyttömiksi, meidät molemmat otettiin parempaan huostaan. Itävalta pelasti Venecianon turvaan, sillä he olivat jokseenkin läheisiä ja minun piti vain keksiä jotain. Samaan aikaan myös Englanti oli joutunut aivan samoihin ongelmiin ja aivan samoihin velkoihin, tälle samalle Ranskalle vieläpä ja hänpä keksi loistavan idean. Jonkinmoisen keskustelun jälkeen Ranska oli valmis luovuttamaan Englannin pyöritettäväksi Moulin Rougensa ja sieltä minäkin onnistuin työpaikan saamaan. Hiljalleen myös muita valtioita tuli ja meni työntekijälistalla, mutta harva jäi vuosiksi, kuten me kaksi. Osalla oli vähemmän velkaa, osa taas sai Ranskan ylipuhuttua jollain lailla. Mutta minä ja Englanti jumiuduimme molemmat Moulin Rougeen keräämään tähtitieteellisiä summia rahaa maksaaksemme itsemme joskus pois.

Pian olisi kulunut kuusi vuotta siitä, kun ensimmäisen kerran tarjouduin keikalle, eikä kuuden miljoonan velkataakka vain tuntunut pienenevän lainkaan. Maksoivat ranskalaiset ja muut turistit ihan kuinka paljon tahtoivat, ei se oikein kenellekään riittänyt. Isovelkaisimpana ja paikan omistajana Englanti nyhti oman osuutensa joka välistä, sisäänpääsymaksut ja oikeastaan kaiken irtonaisen rahan. Me esiintyjät taas saimme selvitä niillä rahoilla, mitä meistä maksettiin. Joinain päivinä se oli pikkuhiluja, parhaimpina päästiin viidensadan pintaan.

Tämän takia minä loin itselleni roolin, Rovinon. Se, että minulla oli salattu taustatarina ja mystinen hahmo, oli kuin kissanminttua naisille, ja niin myös osalle miehistäkin. Ja kun pidin Rovinon roolia yllä tarpeeksi ahkerasti, ahkerammat illanviettäjät jäivät koukkuun kissanminttuunsa, eli minuun ja niin myös taskurahat nousivat. Minun ei tarvinnut tehdä töitä vuottakaan, kun sain jo itse valita asiakkaani, eikä minun tarvinnut enää tarjota itseäni jokaiselle vastaantulijalle. Hinnat minusta nousivat yli tuhanteen illassa, mutta sekin oli liian vähän. Eikä tämä ollut työ, jossa valtio olisi viihtynyt liian pitkään. Minun lyhyenläntä pinnani oli kireällä jo kolmannella viikolla!

Mutta vihdoin, vajaan kuuden turhauttavan vuoden jälkeen Englanti oli viimein mennyt puhumaan Ranskalleen ja kehittänyt suunnitelman tämän kanssa. Karkeasti ottaen, en pitänyt siitä suunnitelmasta, mutta minulla oli neljä miljoonaa vielä maksettavana. Olin valmis kuuntelemaan ehdotuksen.

"Ranska ehdotti, että jos hän saa _tavata_ sinut ja tämän jälkeen hän saattaisi olla kiinnostunut keskustelemaan velkalyhennyksistä tai ihan mistä tahansa, jos teet työsi oikein." Englanti kertoi rauhallisella äänellä, varmistaen, että varmasti kuuntelin ja ymmärsin joka sanan, "Joten, jos saat hänet hyvälle tuulelle, niin parhaassa tapauksessa hän ehkä haluaa ostaa Moulin Rougen takaisin itselleen ja olimme molemmat vapaita."  
"Hoitele itse se jätkä." Tuhahdin automaattiseksi puolustukseksi.  
"Lovino!" Englanti ärähti iljettävällä englantilaisella korostuksellaan, "Sinulta ei pyydetä paljoa." Tuhahdin ja käänsin katseeni taas alas, jonne kohta itsekin joutuisin.  
"Enää yksi esitys, yksi yö, yksi mies ja tämä kaikki voi olla ohi." Hän muistutti, "Ja me molemmat olisimme taas vapaita."

Vapaita. Omia, itsenäisiä valtioita, jotka eivät olisi kenellekään velkaa. Olo tuntui nostalgiselta kun ajatteli noita asioita. Aivan kuten vuosia sitten Venecianon kanssa, kun haaveilimme samoista asioista. Silloin ei oltu velkaa kellekkään, silloin vain piti koko porukka kasaan ja itsenäiseksi. Vaikeaa sekin oli, mutta onnistuimmehan me siinäkin. Miksei onnistuttaisi sitten Englannin kanssa Ranskan suostuttelemisessa?

Oliko tarpeellistakaan sanoa, että mielessäni olin ottanut jo työn vastaan. Vaikka… Minulla oli yksi ongelma.

Englanti oli oppinut viiden vuoden aikana jokseenkin tuntemaan minut ja käyttäytymiseni, kuten minä hänen. Ja koska hän oli minua kaikin puolin korkeammassa asemassa, oli selvää, että olin jo valmis tekemään mitä käskettiin. Periaatteessa hän tiesi, että vastaamattomuuteni oli "kyllä".  
"Joten, esityksesi jälkeen olen käskenyt valmistaa tapaamisen teille kahdelle." Hän kertoi nojatessaan kaiteeseen jokseenkin herrasmiehelle sopivalla tyylillä.

"Minä en tiedä kuka hän on." Totesin lyhyesti. En tiennytkään. Olin nähnyt Ranskan viimeksi kun olin ollut pieni. Espanjan luona asuessa Espanja piti aina huolen, etten varmasti tapaisi häntä ja myöhemmin Venecianon tehtävä oli hoitaa yhteydet hänen kanssaan. Moulin Rougeen Ranska ei jostain syystä ikinä tullut, joten en tiennyt miltä hän enää tätä nykyä näytti. Aivan kuin ongelmaa ei valmiiksi olisi aiheuttanut tämän päiväinen teemapäivä, joka pakotti kaikki naamioitumaan ja pukemaan kaikki värikkäimmät vaatteet päälleen. Sitä sanottiin italialaiseksi teemapäiväksi, mutta olin varma, että kukaan etelässä ei suostuisi pistämään mitään näin _mautonta_päällensä. Joten, miten minä tunnistaisin Ranskan tästä karnevaalisakista?

Englanti ei ymmärtänyt heti ongelmaa, mutta huokaisi ja kurottautui katsomaan kaiteen yli, jos sattuisi näkemään ongelmiemme ytimen suuressa ihmismassassa.  
"Hänellä on vaaleat kiharat hiukset, hän on minun kokoiseni ja hänellä on venetsialainen naamio." Hän kertoi tyhjentävästi.  
"_Kaikilla _on venetsialainen naamio!" Ärähdin turhautuneena, "Ja näköjään vaalea peruukki on edelleen ranskassa muotia." Englanti katsahti minua murhaavasti, mutta en palauttanut katsetta hänelle.

"Hän oli viimeksi tarjoilualueella ja hyvin epämiellyttävässä seurassa…" Hän mutisi ja sitten hän nappasi sormensa osoittaakseen jotain tarjoilualueella, "Tuolla. Tuon idiootin matkassa."

Myöhemmin selvisi, että hän osoitti aivan oikeaa henkilöä, joka istui nurkassa Preussin kanssa. Mutta sillä hetkellä minun katseeseeni osui vain Amerikka, joka oli korjaamassa naamarinsa asentoa. Luonnollisesti hän oli mielestäni Englannin kuvailema "idiootti", ja silloin hänen kanssaan istuva mies oli Ranska. Kuvauskin täsmäsi, sillä tällä henkilöllä oli vaalea, kihara peruukki.

"Ymmärretty." Minä huokaisin. Samalla alhaalla menossa ollut esitys alkoi olla lopuillaan ja soittajat väläyttivät minulle valoillaan valmistautumismerkin. Muistelin hetkessä kaiken mitä minun piti muistaa, asettaessani oman naamarini peittämään kasvojani illan teeman merkeissä. Ja sitten olin valmis töihin. Ehkä viimeisen kerran, Rovinon viimeinen esitys. Ajatus sai minut hymyilemään.  
"Onnea." Englanti toivotti nopeasti kadotessaan yksityisterassilta pois. Minä jäin yksin, mutta kohta olisin alhaalla väenpaljouksessa, enkä saisi hetken rauhaa.

* * *

**Espanja**

Hahmo toisessa kerroksessa kiinnitti kaikkien huomion itseensä vain olemassaolollaan. Koko suuri sali piti yhtä aikaa tauon, jolloin kukaan ei hengittänyt ja sillä välin orkesteri aloitteli soittamaan uutta kappaletta. Hahmo, tai siis Rovino pudotti toisen kerroksen terassilta katossa kiinni olevan pisimmän satiininauhan, jonka olin ikinä nähnyt. Se jatkui aina lattiaan asti ja hetken yleisö sai vain arvailla mitä sillä tehtäisiin.

Kun orkesteri aloitti viimeinkin ensimmäiset sävelensä, hypnoosissa oleva yleisö räjähti suosionosoituksiin. Niitä ehti kestää vain ensimmäiset sävelet, kun Rovino alkoi laulaa.  
Hänen äänensä lävisti minut kuin salama. Se oli jollain lailla piikittelevä, mutta samalla kuin sulaa suklaata, joka vietteli jokaisen kuulijan täydellisesti. Minä en osannut enää kuin tuijottaa melkein ei-mihinkään pukeutunutta henkilöä, jonka kasvoja suojasi samanmoinen naamio mikä minullakin oli kasvoillani. Ja ennen kaikkea tämän kauniin olennon läsnä ollessa minä kiitin ensimmäisen kerran taivaalta kiitosta siitä, että olin syntymä-bi.

En tiennyt lainkaan mitä hän lauloi tai missä välissä hän taiteili itsensä satiininauhansa avulla alas kuin sirkustaiteilija, mutta heräsin horroksesta kun ihmismassa esti minua näkemästä häntä enää. Ponnahdin ylös tuoliltani nopeammin kuin tajusin, enkä huomannut Amerikan tarkkailevan minua huvittuneesti. Mutta minä näin enää vain Rovinon vaalean suklaan ruskeat hiukset, joita näkyi liian vähän naamion alta. Minä halusin nähdä kaiken; hänen kehonsa, joka ei ollut liian ylikunnossa, saatikka sitten sairaskaan, hänen sormensa, jotka saivat naiset voihkimaan vain sipaisulla, hänen silmänsä, jotka näin loistavan manteleiden ruskeutta tänne asti. Joka senttimetri hänen karnevaalipuvuttomasta kehostaan oli tarkkailuni alla, jokainen liike takertui mieleni syövereihin ja hänen katkeransuloisen äänensä vivahteet soisivat korvissani ikuisesti. Tunsin olevani kotona, vaikka minun ja hänen välillä oli viitisensataa ihmistä ja saman verran metrejä.

"Anteeksi." Takanamme tapahtui jotain, ja Amerikan piti vetää minut takaisin tuolille, jotta heräisin edes hetkeksi kuuntelemaan mitä tapahtui. Joku tanssijatytöistä oli tullut puhumaan meille.

* * *

**Englanti**

Pujottelin ihmismassan läpi samalla, kun kuultelin puolella korvalla Lovinon esiintymistä. Tuo nuori italialainen oli luonnonlahja viihdemaailmalle, jos minulta kysyttiin. En ollut itsekään sen hääppöisempi, mutta minä osaltani pidin hieman synkemmästä ja vahvempia tunteita herättävästä musiikista. Eikä minun tarvinnut täällä esiintyä, ellei sitten pyynnöstä.

Pääsin viimein tarjoilualueelle turvallisesti ja hain katseellani Ranskan tai Preussin hahmoja. He olivat edelleen samassa nurkkapöydässä, johon olin Lovinon aiemmin ohjannut.  
"Ah, Englanti." Ranska huikkasi minulle rasittavan mairittelevalla äänellään huomatessaan minut. Hänen keskittymisensä palasi kuitenkin Lovinon esitykseen. Preussi vain käänsi katseensa minua kohti, nyökkäsi, ja keskittyi sitten oluttuoppiinsa, kuin tässä maailmassa ei olisi mitään, mikä häntä olisi kiinnostanut.

"Toit näköjään ystävän mukanasi." Sanoin happamana saapuessani kaksikon pöydän luokse.  
"Jonkun pitää pitää huolta, että bisneksistä ei luisteta." Preussi mutisi, "Ja Saksalla on kiireitä omien töiden kanssa."  
"Poika ei ole paha esiintyjä." Ranska sanoi, keskittyessään ihan eri asioihin kun minä ja saksalainen albiino, "Suostuiko hän?"

Nyökkäsin terävästi vastaukseksi.

* * *

**Espanja**

"Tekö pyysitte tavata Rovino-herraa?" Tyttö kysyi lähennellessään pöytäämme viekoittelevasti.  
"Yes!" Amerikka huudahti iloisena.  
"Loistavaa~!" Tyttö sanoi vinkaten Alfredille silmää, "Yhdelle henkilölle on järjestetty yksityistapaaminen esityksen jälkeen."

"Yksityistapaaminen?" Minä havahduin hereille, "Niin kuin… Täysin kahdestaan?"

* * *

**Englanti**

"Olen järjestänyt asiat niin, että hän on käytettävissäsi esityksensä jälkeen." Minä kerroin. Ranska nyökkäsi ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi hyvin ranskamainen hymy.  
"Täysin kahdestaan?" Hän tarkisti.

* * *

"Kyllä. Täysin kahdestaan."

* * *

**Romano**

Osuuteni oli suunnilleen puolessa välissä ja siinä alkaisi kohta uusi tanssi. Kiinnitin katseeni kahteen henkilöön, joiden luokse Englanti oli minut opastanut. Näin Amerikaksi tunnistamani hahmon lirkuttelemassa Annabethille, yhdelle työntekijöistä, kun taas "Ranskan" katse näytti olevan naulittu minuun. Hymähdin tyytyväisenä ajatuksissani. Englanti epäilemättä odotti spektaakkelia tästä illasta. Ja sen tämä Ranska tulisi saamaan.

Tanssin pyörteissä oleva ihmisvirta nappasi minut kannettavakseen ja sain vaivalloisesti ohjattua heidät viemään minut oikeaan suuntaan, samalla kun yritin pysyä mukana esityksessäni. Musiikissa soitettiin viimeinen sävel, minun piti laulaa enää viimeinen nuotti ja ihmisvirta loppui kynnykseen. Nuotin aikana sain hypättyä sekopäisen yleisöni kynsistä ja laskeuduin sulavasti suoraan kahden hengen pöydän äärelle.

"Uskoakseni odotitte minua?" Minä kysyin. Ympärillä ihmismassa yhtyi hurjiin suosionosoituksiin, mutta niin Amerikka kuin "Ranskakin" olivat täysin hiljaa. Lopulta Amerikka alkoi nauraa.  
"Yes, yes! Odotimme hyvinkin!" Hänen vierellään "Ranska" aukoi suutaan kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Kohotin kulmakarvojani – mikä ei kyllä näkynyt mihinkään, kun minulla oli naamio kasvoillani – ja käännyin sitten ympäri tekemään ilmoituksen yleisölleni.

"Epäilenpä, että tänä iltana meillä on miesten haku." Kajautin ääneni kuuluvaksi kaikille. Äskeiset suosionosoitukset jatkuivat ja kaikki vapaat miehet ryntäsivät etsimään tanssipartneria. Ne, jotka vain halusivat nauttia tilanteesta, jäivät seuraamaan kenet minä valitsisin. Käännyin takaisin ympäri ja tarjosin kättäni "Ranskalle". Hetkeen hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä ja epäilin jo hänen kieltäytyvän kutsusta, mutta sitten Amerikka suorastaan työnsi hänet syliini. Eikä vain kuvainnollisesti, sillä Amerikka oli vahva valtio, joka ei aina osannut hillitä voimiaan, joten kun hän työnsi "Ranskalle" vauhtia, se tarkoitti sitä, että "Ranska" menetti heti tasapainonsa ja horjahti päälleni. Äkkiä hän nosti pahoittelevan katseensa minuun, kun yritin pitää häntä pystyssä, ettemme molemmat kaatuisi.

"A-anteeksi!" Hän mumisi. Hymähdin ja soin tälle vihreäsilmäiselle miehelle hymyn.  
"Otan tuon sí:nä." Totesin ja vedin hänet mukanani tanssilattialle ennen kuin kukaan ehti kieltää. Hänellä oli yhä jotain vaikeuksia tasapainonsa pitämisessä ja tilanne tuntui tulevan vähän äkisti. Mielessäni minua nauratti, olin tanssittamassa Euroopan romanttisinta valtiota ja tämä käyttäytyi kuin eksynyt espanjalainen.

Orkesteri soitteli reippaankuuloista ranskalaista musiikkia, mikä ei oikein saanut ketään syttymään. Minun ja muiden työntekijöiden tehtävä oli kuitenkin pistää yleisö janoiseksi.  
"Kai osaat tanssia?" Yritin välttää kiusoittelevaa äänenpainoa. Jos Ranska oli yhtään stereotyyppinsä tyylinen, hän pitäisi tangosta ja muista lälläritansseista, eikä syttyisi millekään kiihkeämmälle.

"Minä?" Hän ihmetteli ja vaikutti saavan itsestään jotenkin kiinni, "Tanssia?" Olin aikonut vaikka pakottaa hänet tanssimaan, mutta hän irrottautui otteestani ja polkaisi pari kertaa molemmilla kantapäillään lattiaan samalla sormiaan napsauttaen.

Musiikki seisahtui, ihmiset jähmettyivät ja minä pysähdyin. Sitä sanottiin lattaritanssien taiaksi, tunnelma vaihtui vain parilla polkaisulla. Eikä millä tahansa polkaisulla, tarkkaan harkituilla tanssihaasteella, joka oli osoitettu minulle. Samalla hetkellä koko sali ymmärsi mistä oli kyse ja orkesterin soittajat vaihtoivat nopeat katseet keskenään. Maskinsa takana "Ranska" hymyili minulle hymyä, joka sai ryhtini nytkähtämään. Hän oli löytänyt charminsa josta Englanti minua varoitti. Hän ei vain osannut kuvailla sitä oikein. "Ranskallahan" oli hymy, joka sai ylipirteästi koristellun Moulin Rougen näyttämään hautajaiskulkueelta. Miksi kaikki vihasivat häntä?

Orkesterin katseenvaihdot eivät menneet hukkaan, ja he alkoivatkin yllättäen soittaa aivan eri sävelmää, kuin oli sovittu. Mutta tämä nopeampi, kiihkeämpi ja tanssittavampi kappale oli yleisöstäkin paljon kiinnostavampi kuin tylsät ranskalaiset. Ja nyt kun minua oli kerran heitetty lattaritanssihaasteella? Ei, en ollut jättämässä tilaisuutta väliin tanssia ketään penkin alle. Siihenhän Espanja minua pienenä opetti! Eikä tanssihaasteesta kieltäydytty, tässä oli kyse kunniasta, jos ei sitten siitä, kuka oli määräävä osapuoli suhteessa!

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. __  
__I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. __  
__She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. __  
__She's got a new addiction for every day and night. _

Oli minun vuoroni vastata haasteeseen. Huomaamattani hymyilin toisella puolella kasvoistani musiikin soittaessa täydellistä kohtaa nopeatempoisille taputuksille. Yleisö oli myyty, eikä kukaan yllättäen muistanut pitävänsä naista lantiolta tai mistään muualtakaan. Kaikkien katseet keskittyivät vain meihin kahteen kun musiikki saatteli meitä rytmikkääseen sotaan toisiamme vastaan.

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. __  
__She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain __  
__like a bullet to your brain. __Come On! _

Kädet, polut, naamarin alta valuva hiki, yleisön huudot ja kannustukset, kaikista niistä tuli mitättömiä. Ainoa ajatus, mikä pyöri päässä, oli seuraava liike. Mitä kautta pyörähdät kolme kierrosta suoraan avoimeen syliin, mistä sinut seuraavaksi taivutetaan kohti maata ja miten tästä enää voisi pistää paremmaksi. Vastustaja oli armoton, kuin omassa elementissään. Tanssilattia taipui hänen allaan, musiikki tuntui tottelevan hänen polkujensa käskyä. Hänen jokainen liikkeensä oli ennalta harkittu, kuin vuosia harjoiteltu juuri tähän kappaleeseen ja se sai minut taipumaan. Ennen kuin itse olin valmis myöntämään, minun roolini oli vaihtunut viejästä vietäväksi, kun raja kahden ihmisen kosketuksessa poistui ja hänen kätensä löysi paikkansa lantioltani, kuin se kuuluisi siihen.

_Upside, inside out she's livin' la vida loca __  
__She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca __  
__Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha __  
__She will wear you out livin' la vida loca Come On! __  
__Livin la vida loca, Come on! __  
__She's livin la vida loca. _

Yksinäisen persoonan omaan tilaan tunkeuduttiin, mutta luvalla. Tanssin hallitseva osapuoli oli jo voittanut kisan, ja sai tehdä palkinnollaan mitä halusi. Koskea sai mihin halusi, viedä sai minne halusi, mutta katse oli ainoa joka ei saanut irrota toisen katseesta hetkeksikään. Vihreiden ja ruskeiden silmien välille kehkeytyi katkeamaton linkki, minkä ulkopuolella ei ollut ketään. Kumpikaan ei tiennyt missä tanssittiin, tai minkä ali toinen pyöräytettiin, sillä tämän yhden tanssin ajan näimme vain toisemme, ja kolmen minuutin ajan maailmassa ei ollut ketään muuta.

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel __  
__She took my heart and she took my money __  
__she must've slipped me a sleeping pill _

Hänen ihonsa hohkasi lämpöä, kuin välimeren aurinko. Hänen tanssiin kuuluva hymynsä ei värähtänytkään, kuin se olisi ollut liimattu ja se lumosi lopullisesti katsojansa. Kun jälleen yksi sekunteja kestänyt kiivas taistelusarja oli käyty läpi, löysin taas itseni hänen käsiltään, joihin tuntui luonnolliselta luottaa. Hänet oli kuin tehty tanssimaan juuri tätä tanssia ja kuin minun pesäkoloni olisi hänen sylissään. Musiikin palatessa kohti kertausosuutta tanssiin sopiva läheisyys alkoi vähentyä ja yritin puhdistautua pois hänen pehmeiden kämmeniensä kosketuksen alaisuudesta. Napakka sormienpudistus liitti kätemme kuitenkin tiukasti yhteen, eikä kumpikaan halunnut päästää ikinä irti.

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne __  
__Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same __  
__Yeah, she'll make you go insane. _

Loppu. Kuulin musiikin lähestyvän finaalia.  
_Ei, ei vielä_, huomasin ajattelevani, _anna sen jatkua pidempään_. Myös hän kuuli finaalin lähestymisen ja tottuneelle tanssijalle se tarkoitti räjähtävää lopetusta joka sai yleisön lopullisesti sekaisin. Meidän tanssimme oli jo rikkonut siveellisyyden rajat ja varmistanut jokaiselle Moulin Rougen vielä vapaalle tanssijattarelle kiireisen yön, mutta miksi sen pitäisi riittää meille?

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. __  
__She'll make you live her crazy life __  
__but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain._

Polku, polku, polku, _polku_, nopeammin, nopeammin, _nopeammin!_. Kätemme oli sidottu yhteen, kumpikaan ei päästäisi irti ennen kuin olkapäämme menisi sijoiltaan. Ympärillämme oleva salamointi sai moniväriset koristevalot soittamaan joulumusiikkia ja jalkoihimme joutuminen tarkoittaisi kuolemaa. Viimeinen nuotti, kaiken huippu ja me kaksi pysähdyimme toisiamme vasten. Välillemme jäi tuskin minkäänlaista rakoa ja huulet erottava matka oli ahdistavan pieni. Hiljalleen maailma palautui ennalleen. Yleisön sekaisin menneet huudot ja taputukset eivät ikinä olleet raikuneet yhtä lujana, mutta silti minä näin vain hänen naamionsa alta loistavat silmät.

Olin valmis, olin valmis ottamaan vastaan ihan mitä tahansa hän halusikaan. Eikä vain päästäkseni veloistani – ai… Minä olin tälle henkilölle veloissa… - vaan hänen itsensä takia.

"Minä…" Hän möngersi, kuin humaltuneena, "Meidän piti… Puhua sinulle…" Räpytin silmiäni hieman hämmentyneenä, palaten lopulta oikeaan maailmaan lopullisesti ja peräännyin hieman hänen huuliensa lähettyviltä.

Puhua? Kummallinen kiertosana seksille. Tämä oli Moulin Rouge ja hän oli Ranska! Asioista voi puhua niiden omalla nimellä.

"Tietenkin." Minä sanoin yllättävän vakaalla äänellä, vaikken ollut yhtään vakaa sillä hetkellä, "Kymmenen minuuttia, viimeistelen esitykseni, minun huoneessani." Irroittauduin vastahakoisesti hänen otteestaan, vaikka hän pitikin kädestäni kiinni viime hetkeen asti. Pääsin kuitenkin menemään väkijoukkoon, joka otti minut vastaan kuin voittajan.

* * *

**Espanja**

Kuka minä olen? Missä minä olen?

Heräsin vaarallisesta horroksestani lopulta, kun Rovinon käsi ei ollutkaan enää kädessäni. Jonkin huumeen alaisena harhailin ihmisjoukon lävitse takaisin Amerikan luokse ja istuin tuolilleni mitään sanomatta. Amerikka ehkä yritti kiusoitella minua, mutta huumeeni oli liian vahva. Ja sen vaikutus lakkasi vasta, kun koko sali kuuli naisen kirkaisun.

Musiikki lakkasi jälleen ja ihmiset alkoivat tehdä rinkiä jonkin tapahtuman tapahtumapaikan ympärille. Amerikka sai minut viimein ravisteltua hereille, ja nousimme hieman korkeammalle seuraamaan tapahtumaa.

"Get out of the way!" Tuo ääni ei voinut olla kenenkään muun kuin Englannin. Hän ryntäsi paikalle jostain takahuoneesta. Ihmisjoukko ei antanut lainkaan tilaa meille nähdä mitä kohti hän riensi, mutta se järkytti selvästi kaikkia. Seurasimme, kuinka Englanti joutui työntymään väkijoukon keskelle ja kumartui jonkin ääreen. Samaan aikaan Amerikan aivot raksuttivat.

"Hey, mitä jos tehtäisiin näin", hän alkoi kuiskia minulle, "että sinä menet Rovinon luokse ja kerrot suunnitelmamme hänelle, ja minä menisin suoraan Englannin luokse? Saataisiin molemmat suostuteltua samalla kertaa."

Keskityin liialti tapahtumiin lattialla, etten osannut oikein sanoa muuta kuin: "Sí." Amerikka tuli vastauksesta iloiseksi ja alkoi kertoa jotain tarinaa siitä, kuinka hän oli nähnyt parin pöydän päässä Ranskan ja sen-jonkun-kalpean-saksalaisen, mutta he olivat molemmat karanneet jonkun tytön perään juuri minun ja Rovinon tanssin alussa. Tarina saattoi jatkua vielä, mutta en keskittynyt siihen enää. Unohdin miten hengitetään ja läimäisin käteni suulleni järkyttyneenä. Viimein näin minkä luokse Englanti oli rynnännyt. Nyt hän oli kantamassa salin laajuista järkytystä pois ihmisjoukosta.

Englanti kannatteli käsivarsillaan Rovinon tajutonta ruumista.


	3. Chapter 3, Rhythm of the night

**3. Rhythm Of The Night**

**Englanti**

Tämä ei voinut jatkua enää.

Minua tuijottavat ihmiset ymmärsivät tehdä minulle tilaa kantaessani Lovinoa pois katseiden alta. Tämä oli jo kolmas kerta tässä kuussa ja se sai minut vain huolestuneemmaksi.

"Mistä on kyse?" Joku nainen kysyi hädissään vieruskaveriltaan kiirehtiessäni hänen ohitseen.  
"Unohti varmaan hengittää, ressukka." Toinen nainen mutisi, "Niin kiivas tanssi…"

Ei, ei se siitä johtunut. Kyse oli jostain vakavammasta, hengenvaarallisesta…

Vain hetki aikaisemmin olin kiirehtinyt erään käytävän halki, kun olin sattunut kuulemaan kahden Ranskan poliitikon keskustelun.  
"En usko, että Italia on maksukykyinen." Oli toinen todennut kännipäissään.  
"En minäkään." Toinen nauroi, "Nyhdettäisiin nyt jo kaikki loputkin mitä heillä on, niin päästäisiin siitäkin eroon."  
"Se voisi tuhota koko Italian valtion." Toinen huudahti säikähtäneenä.  
"Otettaisiin se itsellemme? Nätti maahan se."

Valtio kun olin, keskustelun kuunteleminen sai minut näkemään punaista. Minä pidin italioista, molemmista, vaikka Veneciano pelkäsikin minua ja Lovinolle en ollut muuta kuin työnantaja, mutta minulla ei ollut heitä vastaan mikään. Hyödyttömiähän molemmat osat olivat, mutta en minä halunnut Ranskan vain kadottavan heitä kartalta. Mielestäni he olivat ihan yhtä tärkeitä Euroopalle kuin kaikki muutkin. Mutta mitäpä minä, korviani myöten veloissa oleva englantilainen voisin tehdä auttaakseni? En mitään, kun en itseänikään kyennyt auttamaan. Jos tämä jatkui eikä Lovino saisi Ranskan mieltä muuttumaan, hän saattaisi kadota kartalta lähiaikoina.

Joten johtuiko kesken esityksen pyörtyminen hengittämisen unohtamisesta? Ei missään tapauksessa. Lovino oli sairas. Joka kolmas päivä hänelle nousi kuume ja sitten se taas laskeutui hetkeksi. Ja epäilemättä Venecianokin kaatuili tajuttomana maahan hyvien aikavälien ajoin. Finanssikriisien ihanuutta parhaimmillaan.

Onnistuin viimein pääsemään utelijoita katseita karkuun takahuoneeseen, missä vapaalla olevat työntekijät hyökkäsivät auttamaan minua.  
"Onko hän kunnossa! Tarvitsetko apua?" Kyselyt jatkuivat täälläkin. Suuntasin vain kantamaan raskaan kantamukseni sohvalle, jolle tytöt tekivät heti tilaa.

"Vaikka minä pyörtyisin kesken esityksen, ei Arthur minua pois kantaisi." Kuulin yhden tytöistä mutisevan närkästyneenä, joku hassu flirttailuääni taustallaan. Ei tehonnut minuun tänään, minulla oli valtiohenki pelastettavissa. Laskin italialaisen varovasti sohvalle ja kokeilin hänen otsaansa. Tulikuuma, kuten olin pelännytkin.

"Argentina!" Huudahdin ja taustalla istunut nuorehko, 15-16 kesäinen tummaihoinen Eteläamerikkalaistyttö siirsi huomionsa minuun, "We need some tea. Now, please."  
"Teetä, teetä, ja teetä." Tummaääninen tyttö mutisi nakatessaan pitkät letitetyt hiuksensa taakse ja lähtiessään tekemään mitä käskin, "Brasilia joutuu kohta lähettämään tänne lisää."

Siirsin käteni Lovinon otsalta tämän kaulalle ja kokeilin pulssia. Aivan kuin hänen sydämensä olisi yrittänyt hakata tietä ulos hänen ruumiistaan. Sekään ei ollut hyvä merkki. Eräs tytöistä oli kiirehtinyt etsimään lavuaaria ja palasi mukanaan märkä huivi, jolla hän alkoi taputella Lovinon kasvoja sillä. Minä ja huoneeseen jääneen tytöt seurasimme, kuinka hiljalleen punertava väri alkoi väistyä potilaamme kasvoilta ja hänen hengityksensä palautui hiljalleen normaaliksi. Lopulta hän avasi silmänsä, mutta vain sulkeakseen ne heti uudelleen.  
"… Kulmakarvoja…" Hän sai mutistua ja mutinan kuulleet tytöt alkoivat kikattaa. Minä loin heihin kieltävän katseen, kun Argentiina palasi paikalle ja ojensi minulle teekuppia.

"Ilman maitoa, ilman sokeria. Hae itse jos tarvitset." Hän tuhahti, mutta hymy kasvoillaan, "Joko Lovi voi paremmin?"  
"Sí, grazie." Lovino ärähti edelleenkin silmiään avaamatta, "Nämä… Tyhmät puvut ja esitykset…"  
"Tämä on sinulle." Minä totesin ja laitoin minulle tuodun teekupin hänen rinnalleen, "Kuumeeseen." Taustalla tiesin Argentiinan kuuntelevan. Hänkin oli täällä ihan samojen velkojen takia, ja hän seurasi mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän ei saisi maksettua.

Tällä kertaa teevaihtoehdoksi oli valittu sitruunaa, ja arvasin Lovinon haistavan sen. Jos hän olisi jaksanut, hän olisi luultavasti paiskannut kupin seinään, mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut edes kääntää päätään pois.  
"Tunge se tee jonnekin, mitä minun ei tarvitse tietää." Hän ärisi heikolla äänellä.  
"Mitä kävi?" Yksi tytöistä kysyi.  
"Riittää kyseleminen!" Minä huomautin, "Jokainen, ulos. Nyt." Tytöt poistuivat paikalta mutisematta, mutta Argentiina jäi kohottelemaan kulmakarvojaan vierelleni. Hän ei poistunut, vaikka katsoinkin häntä pahasti, vaan otti itselleen paikan sohvan käsinojalta ja jatkoi kesken jäänyttä hiustensa letittämistä.

"Lovino, pyydän sinua juomaan teesi." Palautin ajatukseni sairaaseen italialaiseen, joka hengitti sohvalla katkeilevasti, "Se saa sinut voimaan paremmin."  
"Yrität myrkyttää minut taas." Hän vastusti.  
"Minusta tuntuu, että hän alkaa voida paremmin." Argentiina totesi olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
"En." Italialainen ärähti.  
"Miksi te kaikki eurooppalaiset olette näin vaikeita?" Argentiina nauroi ja kumartui asettelemaan Lovinon otsalta valuneen huivin takaisin, "Inglaterra, anna toiselle hetki hengähtää. Kai sinä näit miten tiukoille se… Kuka se nyt taas olikaan, Roma-ressukan puski."

"Ranska." Minä muistutin. No, tässä asiassa Argentiina saattoi olla oikeassa, mutta Lovinon piti alkaa jo koota itseään, vaikka hän olikin tanssinut itsensä melkein tainnoksiin. Missähän Ranska oli edes oppinut tanssimaan välimeren tanhuja?  
"Mutta Lovino ei tästä lainkaan parane, jos hän ei tee asian eteen jotain." Muistutin tällä kertaa Lovinoa kylmällä äänenpainolla, "Sinulla oli tehtävä tehtävänäsi."

"Minä olen menossa jo." Hän mutisi ja sai kerättyä voimia työntääkseen teekupin pois päältään. En ehtinyt pelastaa posliinikuppia, vaan se tipahti lattialle ja särkyi, mukanaan kaikki hyvät teet.  
"Ja jälleen tee paransi maailmaa." Argentiina kikatti.  
"Dov'é mia maschera?" Lovino ei ollut vieläkään tohtinut avata silmiään, mutta hän oli sentään ymmärtänyt, ettei hänen kasvoillaan ollut enää maskia. Kai se oli merkki, siitä, että hän oli taas valmis töihin.  
"Tippui jonnekin ranskalaisjoukossa." Huokaisin. Italialainen nyökkäsi hitaasti ja avasi viimein silmänsä. Argentiina heilautti kättään hänen katseensa alla.

"¿Que tal?" Tyttö tarkisti hänen vointiaan.  
"Beh…" Lovino mutisi ja lähti nousemaan varovasti sohvalta.  
"Argentina, you need to go to make those Frenchmen thirsty, so they could forget about this accident." Määräsin eteläamerikkalaiselle tytölle, "Ja Lovin-"  
"Va bene!" Lovino ärähti raivoissaan, kasvot tällä kertaa punertaen ärtymyksestä, "Kuulin jo kolmannella kerralla!" Ja niin hän nousi ylös sohvalta liian nopeasti jaloilleen ja oli menettää tasapainonsa. Argentiina hyppäsi tukemaan häntä ilman minun käskemistäkin ja lähti auttamaan tätä Lovinon omaan huoneeseen. Minä jäin surkeana paikalleni katselemaan posliinikupin palasia ja teetä, joka oli imeytynyt lattiamattoon.

Tee ressukka…

* * *

**Romano**

Argentiina jätti minut lopulta omaan huoneeseeni rauhaan ja sain huokaista hetken rauhassa. Ajateltuani, että "Ranska" ei todennäköisesti tiennyt, missä huoneeni sijaitsi, olin lähettänyt tämän nuoren eteläamerikkalaistytön kertomaan siitä hänelle. Minulle jäi parisen minuuttia aikaa valmistautua henkisesti.

Joten, mistä Ranska piti? Englanti oli antanut ymmärtää, että hänelle kelpasi mikä tahansa, jolla oli jalat. Tai ei aina jalatkaan. Siitä ei ole paljoa hyötyä.

Katselin ympärilleni ja huomasin harmikseni, että Englanti oli lähettänyt jonkun tuomaan pöydälleni pullollisen viiniä ja kaksi lasia. Otin pullon tarkasteltavakseni ja tunnistin etiketin ranskalaiseksi. Tämä viini oli roskaa, tätä ei voinut juottaa kenellekään muulle kuin… Ranskalle. Sai kelvata tämän kerran. Ei minun tarvinnut tätä juoda.

Sitten minä pysähdyin miettimään Ranskaa ja kaikkea, mitä hänestä muistin. Lapsena hän oli yksi niistä, jotka vain potkivat minua ja Venecianoa edestakaisin, eikä minulla ollut hänestä yhtään hyvää muistoa. Mutta henkilö, jonka kanssa olin tanssinut vain vajaa kymmenen minuuttia sitten, ei ollut lainkaan sellainen kuin muistin. Ihmiset kyllä muuttuvat aikojen kuluessa, mutta Ranskasta puuttui se aura, jota jo lapsena vihasin, se, joka tuntui leijuvan koko Pariisin ympärillä. Tämän Ranskan aura oli kotoisampi, hän tuoksui välimereltä ja jokin hänen smaragdisilmissään lumosi lopullisesti.

… Ehkä olin valmis tähän? Kyllä, olin varma siitä. Englanti oli väärässä, Ranska ei ollut niin kamala kuin hän väitti. Ja minä saisin hänet luopumaan veloistaan, kun minulla oli kerran siihen mahdollisuus.

Tutto benissimo! Kukaan, joka tiesi miten tanssia lattaritansseja, ei voinut olla liian kamala valtio.

Kosketin kasvojani ja muistin taas, että naamarini oli kadonnut jonnekin. Ymmärtääkseni se oli suuri osa tämän illan esitystä, joten ymmärsin tarvitsevani uuden. Unohtaen otsallani helottavan kuumuuden keskityin etsimään huoneestani uutta. Minulla oli Venecianon tyhmiä naamareita täällä mukanani parikin, jotta yhden tyhmän kadottaminen ei harmittaisi. Ja lopultahan minä löysinkin yhden sängyn alta ja sain asetettua sen peittämään kasvojani juuri ajoissa, kun oveeni koputettiin.

Suoristin ryhtini juuri, kun ovellani olija päätti antaa itselleen luvan tulla sisään. Argentiina (joka oli nähtävästi löytänyt minun naamarini ja pistänyt kasvoilleen) avasi oven pöllämystynyttä auraa levittävälle "Ranskalle", joka ei näyttänyt kuuluvan tähän maailmaan lainkaan, ainakaan asiakkaaksi. Meidän tanssimme oli selvästi nostattanut hänelle hien pintaan, joten hän oli päätynyt keventää oloaan jättämällä naamiaisasunsa yläosan jonnekin ja paljastamalla kaiken sen mitä hänellä oli siellä alla. Eli hienovaraisesti lihaksikkaan ylävartalon, solisluut jotka oli tehty katseiden kerääjiksi ja juuri sopivasti ruskettuneen ihon. Nielin äkkiä suuhuni hetkessä kerääntyneen veden alas ja yritin ryhdistäytyä, ettei väistämätön reaktioni näkynyt minnekään.

"Pitäkäähän pojat hauskaa." Argentiina sirkutti tehdessään tilaa vieraalleni, jotta tämä pääsi sisään. Puolet minusta halusi heittää tyttöä viinipullolla, mutta en halunnut olla väkivaltainen naisia kohtaan. "Ranska" astui varovaisesti huoneeseeni kuin olisi pelännyt lattian räjähtävän tai hänen saapuvan kielletylle alueelle ja Argentiina sulki oven hänen takanaan vinkaten minulle silmää.

"Öh… Oletko kunnossa…?" 'Ranska' kysyi huolestuneena. Hänellä oli hassu aksentti, jotenkin ei niin ranskalainen kuin olisin kuvitellut. Hän ei sönköttänyt niin kuin hänen piti. Kummallista.  
"Kyllä." Totesin, "… Kiitos…" Ja kohteliaisuussanat käyttöön.  
"Huh! Hyvä!" Hän taivasteli ja aivan tajuamattani katseeni valui alaspäin hänen naamarin peittämistä kasvoistaan, "Minä pelkäsin, että kyseessä oli jotain vakavampaa!"  
"Tietenkään ei." Sanoin pakottaessani itseni kääntämään katseeni pois hänen yläruumiistaan, jonka Jumala oli luonut täydelliseksi kuin pilaillakseen kanssani, "Viiniä?" Kysyin puolihuolimattomasti halutessani vaihtaa puheenaihetta, napatessani pöydällä olevan pullon kuin tarkkailuni alle. Hän tuli luokseni ja ojensin arvottoman pullon hänen käsiinsä.

"… Ranskalaista…" Hän päätteli etiketistä ja pudisti sitten päätänsä, "Jos tohtinen kieltäytyä, niin jätän tämän tällä kertaa väliin." Ryhtini nytkähti. Tiesikö Ranska itse, että hänen viininsä eivät olleet sadevettä laadukkaampia.  
"Ellei täällä sitten satu olemaan jotain italialaista, niin minä mieluusti vain h-… Hoitaisin tämän vain pois alta…"

"…"

"…"

_Eh?_ Miten joku kehtasi, miten kukaan kykeni… Sanomaan mitään noin kliseistä kiertolausetta sille, että hän halusi hoidella minut!  
Jäin miettimään hänen sanomaan kahdeksi hetkeksi liian pitkään, ja se sai naamioon pukeutuneen mieshenkilön menemään täydellisesti hämilleen, saaden hänet aloittamaan höpöttämisen.

"Tai siis… Jos sinä… Minä… Istuisit tuonne", hän heilautti kädellään hädissään sänkyäni kohti, "ja öh… Ottaisit rennosti ja kun tämä on ehkä hieman pitkä sinulle ja tuota… Minä… Sinun olisi mukava varmaan istua… Minä voin jäädä tähän ja… Tuota… Haluan, että olet varmasti valmistautunut ja olisit… Tyytyväinen… Lopputulokseen." En tiedä näkikö "Ranska", kuinka oman naamarini takana katsoin häntä hyvin kummastuneesti kulmakarvojani kurtistaen. Onko tämä jätkä ihan todellakin oikea? Onko tämä joku outo esitys? Minusta alkoi tuntua, että minä tarvitsin sitä roskaviiniä kohta. Lähettivätköhän tytöt minun luokseni tahallansa liian komean ranskalaisen idiootin? Ei, kyllä tässä nyt piti olla Ranska kyseessä. Mutta jos ranskalaiset olivat idiootteja, niin miksei heidän valtionsa sitten olisi?

Vieraani peukalonkynsi oli löytänyt hänen hampaidensa jauhettavaksi, kuin hän olisi jännittänyt jotain. Steppasin kaksi askelta paikallani, mutta päätin tehdä niin kuin hän ehdotti ja kävin istumaan sängylleni, seuraten hänen seuraavaa showtaan kummastuneena.

* * *

**Espanja**

_Hyvin nolasit itsesi, idiootti_, kerroin itselleni toistuvasti. En kyennyt sille mitään, heti siitä hetkestä kun olin astunut Rovinon huoneeseen, oli jokin mennyt vikaan aivoissani. Se luultavasti johtui hänen läsnäolostaan, tai ehkä siitä miten huumaavasti koko huone tuntui haisevan jollain lailla oliiveilta tai joltain tutulta sitrushedelmältä. Hetkeä myöhemmin viinistä kieltäytyessäni olin tajunnut, ettei se tuoksu edes tullut huoneesta, se oli Rovinon oma ominaishaju. Se toi kummallisen kotoisan tunnelman ja minun harmikseni, juuri kun minun olisi pitänyt pistää parastani ja puhua suuni puhtaaksi, se sai minut takertelemaan sanoissani.

"Minä voin jäädä tähän… Ja.. Tuota… Haluan, että olet varmasti valmistautunut ja olisit… Tyytyväinen", Rovinon ilme näkyi huonosti hänen naamarinsa takaa, mutta osasin kertoa, että hän piti minua typeränä, "… Lopputulokseen…" Peukaloni kynsi löysi tiensä hampaideni väliin. Nauraisiko Rovino minulle jo nyt? Onneksi hän kuitenkin näytti saaneen sanoistani selvää ja käveli lyhyen matkan sängylle täysin suoraselkäisenä, kuin ihminen, jolle olisi sanottu jotain järkyttävää. Ja siihen hän istui, sängyn laidalle ja iskien katseensa minuun odottavasti.

Miten se tarina menikään? Mitä minun pitäisi kertoa Rovinolle minun ja Amerikan kehittämästä esityksestä? Kaikki katosi lopullisesti mielestäni tajutessani hiljalleen, että vasta kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten minulla oli etuoikeus koskea tuota oliivilta tuoksuvaa ihoa ja melkein… Melkein koskettaa hänen viivaksi painautuvia huuliaan, niin, että pystyin tuntemaan hänen hengityksensä kasvoillani ja…

¡NO!

Pudistin päätäni ja yritin keskittyä tarinaan. Tyttö, poika, toinen poika, vampyyrejä, kimalletta, ¿miten pirussa se tarina meni? Aloin lyödä nyrkeillä otsaani, jospa muistikuvat tulisivat takaisin.

* * *

**Romano**

Che cavolo…

Mikä tätä valtiota vaivasi? Yllättäen hän alkoi hakata nyrkkejään päähänsä ja mutisemaan jotain kimallevampyyreistä. Hän pyörähti ympäri, pitäen kummallista ääntä. Sitten hän kääntyi taas ympäri ja katsoi minua.

"¡Eli!" Hän sanoi jopa säikäyttävän iloisena. En ihan vieläkään tiennyt miten tähän tyyppiin piti reagoida, joten jätin reagoimatta.  
"Eli siinä on nuori nainen", hän selitti epänormaalin tutulla ylipirteällä nuotilla, "nuori nainen joka on… Öm… Eksyksissä omassa elämässään ja sitten hänen elämäänsä tulee yllättäen nuori… Nuori mies! Joka on… Komea ja… Komea…"

Kysyinkö jo, että mikä tätä valtiota vaivasi? Mistä pirusta hän puhui? Halusiko hän, että minä kutsun tänne jonkun tytöistä? Vai pitääkö minun kuunnella jotain menneisyyden historiantarinaa epäonnistuneesta rakkaudesta? Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan.

Loppujenlopuksi minusta alkoi näyttää, ettei hänkään enää tiennyt mitä hän halusi. Hänen sanansa takeltelivat ja lopulta hän päätyi lyömään itseään avokämmenellä kasvoille. Se riitti minulle.  
"Anteeksi, mutta… Onko kaikki hyvin?" Kysyin hieman varoen, kuin peläten, että hän räjähtäisi. Hän ei kuitenkaan räjähtänyt vaan pyrki vain pyristelemään hämmennyksensä pois.  
"On… Ononon, minä vain… Tarvitsen inspiraatiota…" Hän mutisi hämillään.

Inspiraatiota? Okei, tässä osasin auttaa. Nousin takaisin jaloilleni ennen kuin pyydettiin.  
"Tietenkin, tietenkin, tietenkin." Liu'uin lattian poikki hänen luokseen, "Anna kun minä hoidan~." Tämä oli helppoa, sillä hän oli jo hankkiutunut eroon paidastaan. Minun ei tarvinnut kuin laskea kämmeneni hänen kuumalle, ruskettuneelle rintalastalleen, laskea sormeni hitaasti alemmas ja vieraani suusta tuli toivottu huokaus.

"Joten kuvioihin tulee uusi poika ja sitten tyttö rakastuukin molempii-…" Valitettavasti hän alkoi höpöttää uudelleen. Hänen katseensa harhaili kuitenkin niin vaarallisesti ympäriinsä, että olin oikealla reitillä. Nyt tämä piti vain saada hiljaiseksi.

Tämä työ oli suoraan sanottuna syvältä, meillä ei kellään muulla ollut mitään omaa yksityisyyttä kuin Englannilla. Vuosien taistelun ja yrittämisen jälkeen olin kuitenkin onnistunut säilyttämään pienen osan omastani; Kukaan, ei kukaan riippumatta kuinka paljon he maksoivat tai anelivat, ei saanut minulta ikinä suudelmaa, paitsi tervehdyksenä tai kämmenelle. Huulistani oli tullut minulle pyhä alue, huolimatta siitä millaista tarinaa saatoin välillä päästää niiden avulla.

Ottaen huomioon kuinka tärkeä tämä kerta oli niin minulle, kuin muillekin täällä työskenteleville velallisille, astuin pienen askelen oman rajani ylitse ja laskin huuleni vieraani kaulalle.

Tämä sai hänet viimein hiljaiseksi. Inspiraatiota, niinhän? Annoin käteni kulkea hänen alavatsaansa myötäillen siirtäessäni suudelmieni paikkaa. Olin melkein varma, että hän alkoi kehräämään käsittelyssäni, mutta hän oli itse liian epävarma tullakseen mukaan. Sekin oli selvästi jäämässä minun ongelmakseni. Mutta lopulta hän suli minulle ja hänen onnistui käyttää käsiään verran, että hän sai vedettyä minut niin lähelle itseään, että vatsojemme ihot koskettivat toisiaan.

En osannut kuvailla kosketuksestamme leviävää tunnetta. En olisi sillä hetkellä osannut kuvailla edes pienen lapsen piirtämää spagettia, joka ei olisi ollut yhtä viivaa ihmeellisempi. Oli, kuin näin olisi Jumala tarkoittanut. Tahdoin suudella hänen ihoaan lisää, ihan mihin tahansa suuntaan. Kukaan sadoista asiakkaistani ei ollut ikinä merkinnyt minulle mitään, mutta nyt olin valmis rikkomaan rajojani. Lopullisesti, jos sille linjalle mentäisiin. Vain hänen kanssaan.

Mutta jostain syystä hän oli tällä kertaa eri mieltä.

Kuin itseään säikähtäen "Ranska" työnsikin minut äkkiä pois ja hypähteli pari askelta kauemmas, jättäen minut kylmänä kauas itsestään. Oli taas minun vuoroni olla hämmentynyt, ja oikean käteni sormet löysivät tuttuun italialaiseen "che cazzo voi?"-kysymykseen. Ja, kuten minun olisi pitänyt arvata, puhdistettuaan minut pois ajatuksistaan, vieraani alkoi taas höpöttää.

"Joten sitten he kaksi karkaavat keskenään metsään keskellä yötä, täydenkuun valossa. Heidän matkansa on pitkä ja kivinen, ja he kuulevat vihollisen lähestyvän heidän takanaan jatkuvasti, mikä saa heidät kiihdyttämään vauhtia. Lopulta tyttö ei enää pysty juoksemaan metriäkään ja kaatuu kivikolle rikkoen polvensa." 'Ranska' vaikutti vähän vähemmän epävarmalta aloittaessaan taas _hyvin_ epämääräiseltä kuulostavan tarinansa, josta minä näköjään saanutkaan kuulla alkuosaa. Nyt hän toisaalta kuulosti rohkeammalta, vielä tutummalta kuin aikaisemmin. Niin tutulta, että minua kylmäsi. Kuka Ranska oikein oli minun elämässäni?

'Ranskan' katse käväisi minussa, kuin anteeksi pyytäen tai lupaa kysyen, ja sitten hän jatkoi.  
"Joten poika rientää… Auttamaan rakastettuaan ylös kivikolta, mutta tyttö on liian heikko jatkaakseen. Tyttö anoo poikaa karkaamaan yksin, mutta poika kumartuu hänen eteensä yhden polven varaan ja tarttuu tätä molemmista käsistä." Kuin demonstroidakseen, tai ihan mitä tahansa, 'Ranska' nappasi minun käteni omiinsa ja nieleskeli tyhjää. Sitten hän haki katseeni omakseen.  
"En päästä sinua menemään, hän sanoo, sinä ja minä, meidät on tarkoitettu tähän hetkeen. Yhdessä meidän pitää täältä lähteä, sillä en enää elämääni palaisi ilman sinua. Sinä _olet_minun elämäni. Näitä käsiä, näitä käsiä en enää päästäisi omistani vaikka käskettäisiin, sillä armaani…" 'Ranska' laski hellimmän suudelman käsilleni, minkä hän kykeni luomaan ja alkoi pyöritellä sormillaan niistä veret liikkeelle.

"Armaani, näihin käsiin minä olen rakastunut, ne haluan tuntea kiinni omissani. Sinun silmäsi haluan nähdä kun herään aamulla, sinun tuoksusi haluan tuntea kukkakedon keskellä, sinun äänesi haluan kuulla minulle nauravan. Älä jätä minua rakkaudettomaan maailmaan hukkumaan, ¿ethän? Kannan sinut täältä pois toiseen maahan jos on pakko. Kantaisin vaikket pyytäisi, kantaisin vaikka kieltäisit. Rakkaani, ilman näitä käsiä elämässäni… Minä kuolisin."

Opin seuraavan kahden minuutin kuluessa, että tuo kaikki tulisi näytelmään, mutta seuraavan kolmen tunnin sisällä saisin kuulla, että se oli hetken inspiraatiota, kohdistettu vain minulle. Sillä hetkellä toisaalta en todellakaan tiennyt mistä oli kyse, mutta se kuulosti siltä, kuin se olisi annettu minulle. Miksei olisi, kenelle muullekaan tuo… Idiootti olisi voinut tässä huoneessa yksinkertaisesti puhua?

Minä en tiennyt mitä rakkaus oli. Kukaan ei ollut minulle sitä ikinä opettanut, ja jos oli, se oli mennyt sujuvasti toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos, niin kuin kaikki muukin. Mutta, olin kuvitellut, että se oli hieman samanlaista kuin se tunne, kun illan alkaessa hämärtyä kulkisi rantaviivaa pitkin, auringon laskiessa Sisilian taakse, valaisten viimeisillä punaisilla säteillään Etnan lumista reunaa ja taivaalla alkoi taakse hiljalleen valaistua tähtiä. Sellainen hetki, jota jäi tuijottamaan ja ihailemaan, joka vei aaltojen mukana kaikki ajatukset Sardiniaan ja lopulta jäi vain tyhjä kuori, jonka sisällä sykkivästä sydämenkaltaisesta hohkasi lämpöä koko kehoon. Minulle tämä oli rakkautta, ja jos laskettiin mukaan ajatukset tulevasta illallisesta takanvalossa, rehdissä italialaisessa seurassa ja ehkä perhe paikalle kutsuttuna, niin mikä voisi sytyttää sieluun lämpimämpää valoa? Jos sanoisin, että tämä hetki, käteni tuon toisen valtion käsissä… Jos sen sanoisin, nitoisin suuni umpeen, kunhan nitoja ensin keksittäisiin!

'Ranska' oli selvästi lopettanut tarinansa kertomisen, tai ei ehkä keksinyt muutakaan järkevää sanottavaa (- tai sitten minulta jäi oikeasti osa kuulematta…-), joten hän vain kysyi: "¿Te gusta?"

Mutta mitä sitä oli itseltäni enää kieltämään? Tämä tunne sisälläni oli sama kuin juuri kertomani. Vahvempi. Kuin se pieni häivähdys joka tuli kun katselin auringon laskevan Sisilian yli.

"… Ja näin minut saadaan rakastumaan ranskalaiseen…" En sanonut tuota! En takuulla sanonut, tai ainakaan en myönnä sen olleeni aikomukseni. Luultavammin suustani piti tulla sanat: "Ja näin hänet saadaan rakastumaan siihen poikaan", tai jotain siihen tyyliin. Mutta en missään tapauksessa sanonut sitä tuolle… Tuolle…

Meni hetki, ennen kuin me molemmat tajusimme mitä olin päästänyt suustani. Juuri ennen kuin meinasin repiä sanomani takaisiin itselleni, hän naurahtikin. Tutulla sävyllä… Mistä tutulla?  
"Ranskalaiseen?" Hän kysyi huvittuneena.  
"No, ei kai sillä kansalaisuudella niin väliä ole…" Minä totesin kummissani. Miksi tuo nauru kuulosti niin tutulta… Mikä tässä miehessä oli niin tuttua? Miksi tuo hy… my…

"Olen espanjalai-"

Se riitti vastaukseksi. Paniikki, paniikki, paniikki.

Nopeammin kuin itse ehdin tajuta, revin ehkä liian kovakouraisesti käteni irti hänen käsistään ja naamarin hänen kasvoiltaan.

"Espanja!"

Pieni tauko.

"Romano?"

Toinen tauko.

"Sinä olet kasvanut isoksi!"


	4. Chapter 4, The Pitch

**Luku 4. The Pitch**

**Englanti**

Elämä Moulin Rougessa jatkui jälleen normaalisti.

Kuulin juorun, että Rovino oli tekopyörtynyt lattialle tahallansa, jotta hän pääsisi pois ihmisjoukon keskeltä. Sillä päästiin siitäkin selittelemisestä sitten irti, antoi juorun jatkaa matkaansa ja kohta kukaan ei ihmettelisi mitään Rovinoon liittyviä kysymyksiä.

Kiertelin itsekseni tarkastelemassa paikkojen kuntoa. Vahdin varsinkin, että nurkissa lymyilevät siivoajat saivat tämän kasinon pidettyä jonkinlaisessa kunnossa, koska en sietänyt sotkua. Ei edes tässä järkyttävässä huushollissa, ei missään tapauksessa, sillä tämä oli minun omistuksessani! Tarvitsisiko edes mainita, että myös asiakkaiden taso oli korkeampi, kun kaikki oli järjestyksessä. Tämä sopi paremmin minun työntekijöilleni, jotka hyötyivät rahasta. Joten tarkoituksena oli pitää roskasakki pihalla ja velat vähenivät nopeammin.

Ainakin siihen mennessä roskasakki oli pysynyt hyvin tiukasti ovien ulkopuolella. Mutta sinä iltana olivat asiat selvästi toisin.

Ei ole hirveän vaikea tunnistaa jotakuta, jonka kanssa on viettänyt satoja vuosia kahden kesken. Jo lyhyessä ajassa oppi tuntemaan toisen ihmisen jokaisen piirteen: Hiusten värin ja pituuden, vaikka se vaihteleekin, silmien värin ja yksilöstä tunnistettavat yksityiskohdat, kuten silmälasit, hymyn tai vaikka otsan yläpuolella hyppivän tyhmän töyhdön. Tällaisen ihmisen tunnistaa jo kaukaa, jopa suuresta ihmismassasta. Tunnistamista helpottaa yleensä huomattavasti, jos tämä samainen ihminen olisi juuri etsimässä sinua, joka häntä etsii. Ja sitten kestää noin puoli minuuttia harppoa ihmisjoukon lävitse tunnistamansa ihmisen luokse, napata tämä kauluksesta mukaansa, raahata sivuhuoneeseen ja paiskoa päin seiniä.

"Sinä… Lammas!" Ärähdin Amerikalle, joka hymystä päätellen tunnisti minut, "Mitä kuvittelet tekeväsi täällä?"  
"Well isn't it England!" Amerikka innostui, kuin löytäen etsimänsä. Hän suoristi ryhtinsä ja levitti kätensä kuin halauksen halutakseen: "Niin mukava nähdä sinua!"

Torjuin vähäisimmätkin halausyritykset oikopäätä estämällä häntä lähestymästä kädelläni ja odotin vastausta kysymykseeni malttiani menettämättä – se oli vaikeaa. Alfred näköjään kuitenkin jollain lailla tunsi minut, ja osasi vastata kysymykseeni käskemättä toista kertaa.  
"Minä ja Espanja kuulimme, että sinä olisit täällä. Ja nyt kuule, meillä on tämä aivan loistava idea-"  
"Onko Espanjakin täällä?" Tiukkasin, menettäen täysin herrasmiesmäisyyteni.  
"On, on!" Amerikka kertoi, kuin se olisi täysin normaali asia sanoa, "Hän meni jo jonnekin sen… Ra-… Ro… Rovinon? Kanssa ja-"  
"Riittää." Käskin ja läimäisin kämmeneni idiootin suulle. Tarvitsin kaksi hetkeä ajatellakseni hänen möngertämäänsä läpi.

"Onko Espanja täällä, ja menikö hän jonnekin… Lovinon kanssa?"  
"Lovinon? Tutulta kuulostava nimi, olin varma, että se oli Rovino… Mutta sen tanssijan kanssa, jonka kanssa hän tanssi aivan tässä hetki sitten!"

Tunsin migreenin alkavan. Nyt minulla oli kaksi idioottia täällä pilaamassa kaiken.

* * *

**Romano**

Järkytykseni määrä sillä hetkellä oli järkyttävän suuri. Minä en tiedä mikä sumuverho oli kasvoillani ollut, mutta nyt tunsin aivan selvästi Espanjan kiharat hiukset, hänen iloisen hymynsä (HYMY! MIKSEN TUNNISTANUT HYMYÄ!) ja äänen… KAIKKI! Viime tapaamisestamme oli kyllä ollut satoja vuosia ja minä en ollut enää pikkuinen ihmisiässä yhdeksänkesäinen pentu, mutta luulisi, että jommankumman hälytyskellot olisivat soineet aikaisemmin.

Hän, Espanja, painui heti aivan toiseen ulottuvuuteen, samalla kun minä revin puolestani omilta kasvoiltani naamarin. Suoraan sanoen, hän muuttui pikkulapseksi.  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet!" Minä tiukkasin häneltä niin vihaisena, että Sisilia, Sardinia sekä ehkä Venecianokin juoksisivat äkkiä karkuun, enkä näkisi heitä viikkoon. Tämä… Ei toiminut Espanjaan.

"Sinusta tuli komea!" Hän virkkoi tutkiessaan minua uudelleen katseellaan, "Suloinen, mutta komea! Olen niin iloinen! Ja sinä tanssit!" Ja sitten hän alkoi mitata meidän kahden pituuseroa, mutta minulle riitti jo siinä vaiheessa höpötys ja ihmettely. Minä halusin tietää mistä oli kyse.

"Mitä-sinä-täällä-TEET!" Minä huusin napatessani häntä kiinni poskista, ettei hän lähtisi karkuun.

"Esityksen takia", hän kertoi ylpeänä, "auts, sinä nipistät minua, tuo ei ole yhtään kivaa."  
"Minkä hiton esityksen!" Minulla ei ollut mitään aikomusta nipistää yhtään vähempää, "Mistä helvetin esityksestä sinä puhut?"  
"Näytelmästä, mitä minä olen sinulle tässä selittänyt. Mitä mieltä olet?"

Päästin Espanjan posket vapaaksi haudatakseni käsilläni kasvoni. Espanja ei kuitenkaan innostunut tästä ajatuksesta alkuunkaan, vaan repi heti käteni irti nähdäkseen kasvoni. Näin minä päädyin mulkoilemaan häntä tappavasti idiootin silmiinsä.  
"Sinä olet täällä… Kertomassa minulle jotain helvetin tarinaa…" Yritin selvittää tätä niin rauhallisesti kuin kykenin.  
"Sí, sí, sí", hän iloitsi, "ja Amerikka on alakerrassa!"

Suoraan sanottuna olin valmis tappamaan seuraavan, joka tulisi huoneeni ovesta sisään.

"Sinun täytyy lähteä." Ärähdin ja aloin tökkiä häntä siirtymään ulos.  
"Mitä, etkö pidä tarinasta?" Hän säikähti.  
"Tässä on nyt kyse suuremmasta kuin mistään esityksestä!" Minä raivosin, nyt jo työntäessäni häntä ulos.

"Mistä?" Hän kysyi kummissaan, jarruttaessaan kantapäillään ja kääntyessään uudelleen kohtaamaan minut silmästä silmään.  
"Minä odotan tärkeää vierasta ja sinä olet täällä tällä hetkellä tiellä!" Huusin, "Ja jos olet jo ehtinyt pilata kaiken, niin minä tap-"

Liian myöhäistä. Oveeni koputettiin juuri sillä hetkellä. Eikä tulija jäänyt odottamaan sisään astumis-lupaa, vaan ovenkahvan kalahdus kajahti huoneessa.

Toivoakseni Espanja ymmärsi, että hänen ei ollut enää sillä hetkellä toivottu vieras. Ainakin hän ymmärsi piiloutua pöydän alle, kun löin häntä hädissäni vatsaan ja pakotin tällä lailla kumartumaan pois näkyvistä. Ovi aukesi ja käytävältä kaikui hohotusta. Kaksi ääntä keskusteli parin sanan verran, näkemisen heitettiin ja joku vaaleahiuksinen mies astui huoneeseeni naureskellen.

Tällä kertaa ei ollut vaikea arvata kuka tämä valtio oli. Kun hän avasi oven, huoneeseen tulvahti ällöttävä ruusujen tuoksu, hänen naurustaan kuului minua hirvittävä aksentti ja hänen puheensa kuulosti mielestäni sössötykseltä. Hän oli ihmisiässä kahdenkympin ylitse ja hänen leuallaan kasvoi parran alkua. Tämän enempää ei tarvinnut miettiä, tämä valtio oli Ranska. Ja heti sillä hetkellä tiesin, etten kykenisi tähän. En missään tapauksessa halunnut olla missään tekemisissä tämän henkilön kanssa. Tunne oli samanlainen, kuin kaikki lapsuuden traumat olisi tuotu samalla hetkellä esille, epämiellyttävä tapahtuma jota ei halunnut enää ikinä muistuttaa mieleensä. Järkeni ja mieleni käski juosta karkuun kaikella sillä italialaisella juoksukyvyllä joka minulle oli suotu, mutta minun oli käsketty pysyä sillä paikalla.

Ranska nyt siis hyvästeli jonkun, joka puhui hänelle takaisin saksaksi ja astui huoneeseeni sisään.  
"Kas, tervehdykseni." Hän kertoi hänen mielestään hurmaava hymy kasvoillaan. Minä puolestani meinasin mennä Espanjan luokse pöydän alle piiloon.  
"… -ao…" Mutisin väistämättömän varovaisena, kuin valmiina taisteluun. Hän ei kuullut tätä mitään äänestäni vaan asteli sisään kuin omistaisi huoneeni. Ongelma, hän omisti huoneeni…

"Pahoittelen, että olen myöhässä. Valitettavasti törmäsimme Preussin kanssa erittäin hurmaavaan neitokaiseen, joka viivytti luoksesi pääsemistä."  
"… Ei se haitt… aa…" Mutisin. Olisi saanut viivyttäytyä pidempään, mokomakin…

"Aah!" Ranska huomasi jotain ja riensi melkein hypähtelevin askelin pöydän luokse. Olin kiljahtaa "ei", sillä Espanja oli pöydän alla, mutta Ranska olikin huomannut pöydällä olevan viinipullon ja oli hänen vuoronsa ottaa se tarkastelun alle.  
"Möfönmufuu, muomefma –kfolmefiifi." Hän luki minulle parhaalla ranskalaisella korostuksellaan. Minulla ei ollut mitään käsitystä mitä hän oli juuri lukenut.

"Erinomainen vuosi, erinomaista viiniä, " hän kertoi ylpeänä, "ja minä jo kuvittelin, että teillä italialaisilla olisi huono viinimaku!" Se, mitä hän sanoi, ei missään nimessä ollut totta. Huoneessa oli sillä hetkellä kaksi muuta, joista me kumpikin pystyimme kertomaan tuon ranskalaisen viinin olevan lähimmillään kerjäläiselle ehtoollisviiniksi annettavaa. Yksi kulauskin saisi kenet tahansa voimaan pahoin. Ranska ei itse tätä näyttänyt tietävän, vaan hän aukaisi typerän pullonsa tottunein sormin ja kaatoi itselleen, alkaen kaataa myös minulle.

"Älä!" Parahdin paniikissa. Ranska katsoi minua yllättyneenä ja jouduin äkkiä keksimään selityksen. En halua kuolla viinimyrkytykseen!  
"Arthur… Käskee olla juomatta työaikana." Selitin.  
"Käskeekö Englantini todella noin julmia asioita?" Ranska puuskahti järkyttyneenä, liehittelevä – yäk – hymy sulamatta kasvoiltaan, "No mutta kai voimme tehdä poikkeuksen tänä iltana?"

"Hän suuttuu kun joku ei noudata sääntöjä." Kerroin ja katsoin veljeni rajanaapuria syvälle silmiinsä, "Ve-ri-ses-ti." Ranska mietti pienen hetken, ja päätyi laittamaan pullon takaisin pöydälle, ottaen täyden lasin itselleen.  
"No, emmehän me halua suututtaa, emmehän?" Hän virnisti ja kohotti lasinsa tervehdykseen, maistaen sitten viiniään. Oletin ja toivoin hänen joutuvan juoksemaan vessaan huuhtomaan suunsa, mutta hän jäikin pöydän ääreen maiskuttelemaan huuliaan raivostuttavalla tavalla.

"Erinomaista." Hän huokaisi, kuin taivaassa. Hän jäi hetkeksi taivaaseensa nautiskelemaan ja samalla minä yritin keksiä, että mitä minä tekisin tuon pöydän alla olevan kutsumattoman vieraani kanssa. Hänet piti saada ulos, se oli selvää. Mutta _miten_? Ranskalle ei saisi missään tapauksessa selvitä, että hän oli täällä.

Hyvä on, tehtävälista!  
1. Hommaa Ranska mahdollisimman kauas pöydästä kuin mahdollista.  
2. Hommaa Espanja ulos huoneesta, ennen kuin Ranska huomaa mitään.  
3. Ehdota Ranskalle hajuveden vähentämistä.  
4. Ja vaihtamista.  
5. Erityisesti vähentämistä.  
6. Hanki Espanjalle silmälasit.  
7. Etsi-

"Kuulitko mitä sanoin?" Ranskan ääni kysyi. Heräsin ajatuksistani ja ensimmäiseksi huomasin ranskalaisen vieraani lähteneen liikkeelle pöydän ääreltä. Jes, listan ensimmäinen asia melkein hoidettu.  
"Anteeksi, minulle tuli hajuvede-… Ei kun siis… Mitä sanoitkaan?" Kysyin niin ystävällisesti kuin osasin virheestäni huolimatta.  
"Niin, että on erittäin viehättävää nähdä sinua näin monien, monien, monien vuosien jälkeen, " Ranska kertoi yhä sama ällöttävä mielistelevä sävy äänessään, "milloin olemme viimeksi mahtaneet tavata? Muistaakseni olit silloin vain seitsemän omenan korkuinen pieni kiusankappale. Mutta katsos, mikä kaunis mies sinusta onkaan kasvanut. Ihan veljesi näköinen. Miten harmillista, että kaksi noin hurmaavaa olentoa on joutunut… [Huulien maiskutus] Ongelmiin."

"Joo." Vastasin hivuttautuessani huomaamattomasti Ranskan ja pöydän väliin, "Kuules, onko totta, että olet läheinen Espanjan kanssa."  
"No mutta kultapieni!" Ranska naurahti kättään heilauttaen, "olemme loistavat ystävykset, melkein erottamattomat. Kuin paita ja peppu, jos tiedät mitä tarkoitan!"  
"Hienoa, " en tiennyt mitä hän tarkoitti, "voisitko… Seuraavan kerran kun näet hänet niin välittää minulta viestin?" Puhuin kovalla äänellä, että Espanja varmasti kuulisi ääneni pöydän alla, eikä häneltä jäisi mikään tajuamatta.  
"Luonnollisesti." Ranska vastasi.

"Kerro hänelle… Että _minä tapan hänet_." Siinä. Tuon viestin pitäisi mennä perille, jos hän nyt ei tajuaisi lähteä.  
"Miten julma oletkaan, " Ranska huokaisi, hymyään kadottamatta, "mutta vien viestisi perille. Saanenko kysyä tämän tarinaa?"  
"Saat kysyä." Vastasin peruuttaessani melkein huomaamattomasti pöydän luokse ja törmäsin siihen tahallani liian kovasti. Se sai pöydän reunalla keikkuneen metallisen esineen – minua ei kiinnostanut mikä se oli – pyörähtämään lattialle ja potkaisin sen muka ihan vahingossa pöydän alle.

"Oho!" Parahdin, muka yllättyneenä, "Anteeksi, hetki pieni." Pyysin anteeksi häneltä, sillä seuraavaksi sujahdin itsekin pöydän alle, muka metallijuttua hakemaan, mutta todellisuudessa hetkeksi murisemaan Espanjalle.

Mitä tälle Espanja-idiootille kuului? No, hän istui pöydän alla – tämän me tiesimme – silmiään räpytellen, polviinsa nojaten ja näyttäen tyhmältä, jopa hieman oudolta, siinä paidattomana pällistellessään minua.  
"Mene pois!" Sihisin niin pienellä äänellä, ettei Ranska varmasti kuullut mitään, mutta Espanja kuuli. Sitten minä tajusin mikä hänessä oikeasti oli pelottavaa: Hän ei hymyillyt.

"¿Por qué Francia?" Hänen äänensä tuskin kuului, mutta oli täysin selvää, ettei hän pitänyt tästä. Hän oli aina yrittänyt pitää minut kaukana naapuristaan (ja Venecianon naapurista) ja nyt taisin olla aivan liian lähellä häntä. No, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä oikeasti tapahtui.

Perché Francia? Sillä hetkellä en enää tiennyt tarkkaa vastausta. Syy katosi mielestäni ollessani Espanjan lähettyvillä. Lähettyvillä! Pöytä, jonka alla olimme, ei ollut suuri! Meidät erotti suunnilleen tasan ja ainoastaan Espanjan tyhmät polvet ja jos ne otettaisiin pois, voisin syödä hänen nenänsä. Lähettyvillä!

"Vai!" Ärähdin puoliksi äänettä ja olin sujahtaa takaisin ylös, mutta Espanja tarttui minua ranteesta. Pysäytin aikeeni ja jäin odottamaan pieneksi hetkeksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, mutta hän vangitsi katseeni ja piti sen pari sekuntia. Mitään muuta hänen ei tarvinnut tehdä. Hän vain katsoi minua hymyttömästi ja minä tiesin, kenet halusin ulos huoneestani.

Nykäisin itseni irti ja pyörähdin viimein pöytäliinan alitse takaisin ihmisten maailmaan. Ranska oli löytänyt tiensä sängylleni, jossa hän istui pyöritellen kuravesilasiaan ja ihmetellen huoneeni sisältöä katseellaan. Seisoin hetken paikalleni tehden tehtävälistaani muutoksen:

1. Hommaa Ranska ulos huoneesta.  
2. Ehdota hänelle hajuveden vaihtamista ja vähentämistä.  
3. Tee jotain Espanjalle. Häädä maasta. Ihan mitä tahansa.

Tarvitsin suunnitelman päästäkseni toteuttamaan listani ensimmäistä osaa. Ehkä jokin hyvä valhe? Tarina… Tarina, jolla saan Ranskan ajattelemaan jotain täydellisen turhaa, mikä sopii ranskalaiseen ajatusmalliin.

Ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni Espanja ja Amerikka taisivat ihan vahingossa pelastaa minut hädästä!

"Näytät huolestuneelta." Ranska sanoi maiskutellen suutaan. Kuka puhui maiskutellen suutaan!  
"Anteeksi…" Pakotin itseni sanomaan, yrittäessäni samalla saada selville päässäni, mitä Espanja oli aiemmin minulle kertonut. Äh, siinä minulla oli valmis tarina, romanttinenkin, mutta tuo pöydän alla oleva idiootti ei saanut edes kerrottua sitä kunnolla.

"Mikä on?" Ranska kysyi ällöttävän pakotetulla huolestuneella äänellä, "Ei hätää, voit kertoa kaiken isoveli-Ranskalle! Hän kuuntelee mielellään. Johtuuko se hiuksistani? Ne ovat täysin luonnolliset, olen varma, että keksimme kyllä jotain sinunkin hiuksillesi." Mi-mitä vikaa minun hiuksissani muka oli? Estin kättäni eksymästä kokeilemaan, että olinko yllättäen tullut kaljuksi tai jotain muuta.  
"Ei, ei se siitä johdu, " sanoin varoen, keräten Espanjan tarinan viimeisiä palasia mieleen, "vaan… Äh. Minä vain kuulin tästä yhdestä näytelmästä enkä saa sitä pois mielestäni."

Vaikutus oli välitön. Ranska taisi pitää näytelmistä enemmän kuin hänen tarvitsisi, sillä hän kuin jähmettyi kuuntelemaan.  
"Näytelmäkö? Ihanko todella?" Hän kysyi laskiessaan kuravesilasinsa hitaasti polvilleen.  
"Sì~…" Huokaisin kättäni heilauttaen, kuin sillä ei olisi väliä, "Jotain, mitä Amerikka ja Espanja ovat suunnitelleet tai jotain." Näin minä ainakin ymmärsin.  
"Amerikka ja Espanja yhteystyössä tekemässä näytelmää?" Ranskan mielenkiinto kasvoi, "Tämä tarkoittaa joko jotain todella hirveää tai täysin päinvastaista. Millaisella tarinalla?"

"Jotain…" Aloin selittää, istuutuessani hänen vierelleen sängylleni, tarkan 10 senttimetrin päähän eikä yhtään lähemmäs häntä. Huokaisin, ja pidin katseeni tiukasti ihan missä tahansa muualla kuin hänessä, sulkien tämän valtion kokonaan pois näköpiiristäni.

"En muista ihan pääpiirteittäin, ja se tässä minua ärsyttääkin. Se taisi kertoa nuoriparista, äh… Minä en todellakaan muista kaikkea. He ovat suunnitelleet sitä näytelmäksi ja haluavat minut mukaan, enkä yhtään epäilisi, jos he haluaisivat käyttää Moulin Rougea teatterinaan."  
"Hmm…" Ranska mietti hetken, "Sanoisin, että se ei ole paha idea. Tarinat, jotka kertovat rakkaudesta, ovat aina tervetulleita minun lavoilleni. Etkö Romano-hyvä muistaisi mitään muuta?"

Romano-hyvä haluaa häätää sinut pois huoneestaan, kiitos. Painu pihalle.

"Scusa. Ne idiootit ovat pitäneet kaiken suhteellisen hyvin piilossa minulta. Jos en aivan väärässä ole, niin siinä tarinassa seuraa jotain ongelmia ja… He joutuvat pakenemaan jotai-"  
"Ongelmia!" Ranska parahti kuin rakastuneena ja hyppäsi yllättäen ylös sängyltäni, saaden minut säpsähtämään, "Minä rakastan tällaisia tarinoita! Voi ei, älä, älä kerro minulle enempää, haluan kuulla tämän tekijöiltään!"  
"Mutta minun täytyy… Saada tämä pois mielestäni!" Parahdin valehdellessani, "Jos en saa tyhjennettyä päätäni niin en pysty keskittymään mitään, ei kun mihinkään… Katso nyt, olen jo ihan sekaisin!" Yritin muistella, miltä veljeni kuulosti mennessään sekaisin/ollessaan normaali. Saisiko se tämän kuulostamaan uskottavammalta, jos yritän olla kuin hän? Olisinko yhtään uskottavampi?

"Amerikka ja Espanja lienevät jossain täällä!" Kerroin nopeasti ja pomppasin itsekin ylös sängyltäni, "Enkä halua pilata tarinan kuulemisen iloa sinulta, en missään tapauksessa! Minun mielestäni sinun pitäisi etsiä heidät! Katsotaan, jos vaikka saataisiin iso esitys pystyyn." Ranska oli hetken hiljaa ja mietti mitä tehdä. Tämä oli kuitenkin jo minulle pakotie pois hänen läheisyydestään.  
"Sí, sí, sí, näin on ehdottomasti parempi. Minä vain pilaisin kaiken. Mehän ehdimme tavata jokin toinen ilta, minähän olen täällä aina. Vaikka joka ilta, jos tahdot. Äkkiä, jos he eivät ole vielä lähteneet, ehtinet vaikuttaa tarinaan!"  
"Olivatko he lähdössä?" Ranska kysyi.

"OLIVAT!" Sanoin sen vahingossa huutamalla, tehden ainakin nyt viimeistään selväksi, että Espanja ei ollut tervetullut. Vai olikohan sittenkin… No, saisi kuitenkin häipyä.  
"Vaikuttaa siltä, että olet tällä kertaa valitettavan oikeassa… Ehkä minun olisi parempi ottaa neuvostasi tiukkaan vaari, ja etsiä heidät…" Ranska mutisi. Sisälläni joku huusi; "Kyllä, kyllä, kyllä!" mutta itse yritin pysyä nöyränä.

"Hyvä on. Valitettavasti joudun nyt poistumaan, jätän sinut nyt rauhassa palautumaan päivän töistä." Ranska nappasi ihan huomaamattani käteni ja laski suudelman kämmenelleni - yritin olla kiljumatta -, lähtien sitten kiireesti pois huoneestani sönköttäen omalla kielellään jotain pikaisista näkemisistä. Aloin automaattisesti oven sulkeutuessa pyyhkiä kättäni housuihini, enkä tajunnut ottaa huomioon kipeää päänsärkyä, joka levisi otsalohdossani.

Uhh, che casino…

* * *

**Espanja**

Kuulin Ranskan poistuvan huoneesta ja huokaisin varovaisesti helpotuksesta. Romano oli häätänyt hänet pois huoneestaan minun takiani (3) ja hän oli saanut tämän vielä innostumaan minun ja Amerikan esityksestäkin! Romano taisi itsekin pitää siitä~!

Uskaltauduin kömpimään pois pöydän alta ja ensimmäisenä etsin katseellani tämän huoneen omistajan, joka hinkkasi kättään housuihinsa, kuin hänen kädelleen olisi ohi lentänyt lokki tehnyt tarpeensa. Aioin kiittää häntä siitä, mitä hän oli juuri tehnyt minun ja Amerikan puolesta, mutta hän alkoikin huutamaan.  
"Onko sinulla mitään käsitystä, mitään käsitystä, mitä olisi voinut tapahtua jos olisit jäänyt kiinni!" Hän huusi, suoden minulle yhden tappavan mulkaisun. Pudistin päätäni, koska en todellakaan tiennyt mitä olisi voinut tapahtua. Minulle voitaisiin kertoa joskus jotain. Nyt tiesin, että Ranska kävi täällä juomassa pahaa viiniä ja Romano hääti hänet pois! Mutten ihan tiennyt, että miksi Ranska täällä kävi. Toisaalta, miksei olisi käynyt, mehän olimme hänen alueellaan.

"Äh, sinä… Sinä… Tomaattiaivoinen idiootti!" Romano raivosi, pidellen päätään, kuin se olisi räjähtämässä, "Aina tunkemassa väärään paikkaan ja väärään aikaan! Minä kerron tästä Englannille ja hän saa teurastaa sinut! Äääh…" Romano oli tunnettu vikkelästä kielestään, kun puhuttiin haukkumisesta, mutta hänen kielensä takelteli. Minun olisi pitänyt tietää jo silloin, että jokin oli pielessä, mutta totuus meni pääni läpi kuin Siperiaan vievä pikajuna intialaisilla salamatkustajilla.

Mutta minä en ymmärtänyt. Minä vain yritin painaa mieleen Romanon puheen jokaisen muuttuneen nuotin. Typerässä mielessäni ei käynytkään, että jokin olisi voinut olla huonosti. Onneksi ymmärsin sen seuraavan kahden minuutin kuluessa.

00:01:59

"Merda. Ranskan ja Amerikan on parempi olla yhtä tyhmiä kuin sinäkin, ja että he saavat asiansa hoidettua järkevästi kuten me normaalit valtiot ja yhtä tyhminä kuin aina ennenkin, niin kaikki olisi hyvin. MERDA, nyt jos sinä hittovie sotkit kaiken niin… Äh!"

00:01:36

Mitä ihmettä olisin voinut sotkea? Jos Romanolta kysyttäisiin, sotkin varmaan kaiken, mutta joskus oli vaikea ymmärtää mistä oli kyse. Ymmärtääkseni Romanolla ja Ranskalla saattoi olla sovittu tapaaminen, jonka väliin minä nyt taisin tunkea. Miksi heillä oli tapaaminen?

"Lupaan tunkea sen helvetin esityksesi ahteriisi, jos se ei kelpaakaan sille ruusufriikille!" Romano tuntui puhuvan enemmänkin itsekseen kuin minulle, mutta uskaltauduin keskeyttämään silti.  
"Piditkö sinä siitä esityksestä todella?" Kysyin, hieman ehkä liian innostuneesti ottaen huomioon, että hän painoi samalla hetkellä ohimoitaan ja pyöri ympyrää kuin stressaten.

00:01:05

"Esityksestä? Esityksestä?" Hän huusi kovenevalla äänensävyllä, "Kauanko sinulla kestää ymmärtää, että tässä on nyt oikeasti kyse ihan muusta kuin sinun ja Amerikan typerästä ESITYKSESTÄ!"

00:00:52

Oli, kuin hänen oma huutonsa olisi käynyt hänen korviinsa ja hän painoi päätään kovemmin. Se alkoi näyttää jokseenkin… Sairaalta…  
"¿Estás bie-" En saanut edes kysymystäni loppuun, kun hän horjahti. Ei vaarallisesti, vain yhden jalkansa varaan. Hänen puheensa muuttui muminaksi ja hänen katseensa nauliutui lattiaan. Sitten hän horjahti uudelleen, tällä kertaa taaksepäin. Siinä vaiheessa olin jo valmis tukemaan häntä, kun hän kaatuisi. Huudahdin säikähtäneenä jotain, mutta unohdin heti mitä, sillä samalla hän lyyhähti kohti lattiaa. Mitä olisi mahtanut käydä, jos en olisi ollut ottamassa häntä kiinni.

00:00:10

"¿Romano? ¡Romano!" Huudahdin hädissäni, kun pitelin hänen velttoa ruumistaan käsivarsillani. Kaikki ei ollut hyvin!

00:00:00 Ymmärrys vastaanotettu.

* * *

**Englanti**

"Mihin me olemme menossa?" Amerikka huuteli perästäni, kun tein itselleni tietä ihmisten täyttämällä käytävällä.  
"Mene muualle siitä idiootti!" Ähkäisin perääni ja työnnyin kahden mukavasti tielläni seisovan ihmisen ohitse, "Sotkitte Espanjan kanssa jo kaiken!" Ja oli minun tehtäväni korjata, mitä korjattavissa oli.

* * *

**Ranska**

Kas. Minulla oli vielä Etelä-Italian viinilasi käsissäni. Pitänee käydä palauttamassa!

* * *

**Espanja**

"Romano, ¿kuuletko sinä?" Yritin ravistella häntä hereille, mutta epäonnistuin naurettavasti. Apua, mitä hänelle tapahtui?

Minulla kesti hetki tajuta, että hänen ruumiinsa ei ollut lämmin, vaan oikeastaan kuuma. Tulikuuma. Tunsin sen nyt hyvin, sillä ruumiimme olivat läheisessä kosketuksessa, sillä olin jättänyt karnevaalipukuni yläosan jonnekin eikä hänen esiintymispukunsa paljoakaan peittänyt. Hänen tulikuumuutensa lämmitti minua huolestuttavasti. Mutta se ei ollut lainkaan yhtä huolestuttavaa kuin hänen huoneensa ovi, joka aukesi juuri silloin uudelleen ja Ranska tuli takaisin.

* * *

**Ranska**

Tarvitseeko mainitakaan, kuinka kummalliselta tilanne näytti. Lähdin kyseisestä huoneesta vajaan viisi minuuttia sitten ja nyt jo löysin Etelä-Italian Espanjan syleilystä. Molemmat yläosattomina, Moulin Rougessa, Euroopan suurimassa bordellissa… Kai ymmärrät järkytykseni?

Etkö? Mutta Etelä-Italian kuuluisi olla minun! Näin me olimme Englannin kanssa sopineet. Minä ja hän olisimme tämän yön kaksin ja sitten voitaisiin sopia velanalennuksista tai jostain muusta yhtä mukavasta. Espanja oli lä-hei-nen Etelä-Italialle, liiankin, ja nyt minusta tuntui, että hän tunkeutui minun alueelleni.

Mutta minä en tätä taistelua häviä ilman taistelua.

* * *

**Espanja**

Ranskan ilme synkkeni hetkeksi - … Miksi? -, mutta sitten hän palasi normaaliin olotilaansa. Minä yritin hädissäni keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Romano ei ollut kunnossa!

"Minulla on sinulle ystävä hyvä vain kaksi kysymystä." Ranska kertoi rauhallisesti. Auoin suutani, yrittäen pyytää apua, mutta äänihuuleni jättivät juuri eropaperit.

"Ensiksikin, mitä mahdat tehdä täällä?" Ranska mietiskeli, "Ja toisekseen… Miksei sinulla ole paitaa?"

* * *

**Romano**

Kuulin ääniä kuin toisesta ulottuvuudesta. Tämä alkoi olla jo tuttua, näin kävi aina kun menetin tajuntani. Välillä pidemmäksi aikaa, välillä vähän lyhyemmiksi väleiksi. Luultavasti olin tuupertunut aivan hetki sitten, ja nyt olin jo paranemassa, sillä pahoinvointia aiheuttava ääni herätteli minua.  
"Miksei sinulla ole paitaa?" Se oli kysymys. Se oli selvästi kysymys. Kuka sen kysyi? Ranska? Palasiko hän jo! Missä minä olin? Tunsin jotain lämmintä, joka piteli minua pystyssä. Näin oli pakko olla, sillä en tuntenut jalkojeni kannattelevan minua. Mikä minua piteli pystyssä? Miksi minulla oli pakottava tarve turvautua tähän lämpimään yhä tiukemmin?

"Yo… Yo… ¡Minä tulin juuri! Näin sinun lähtevän ja ajattelin, että voisin tulla puhumaan Romanolle… Esityksestä…" Äh, tämän äänen kyllä tunnistin – nyt… Kun se oli kerran jo tunnistettu. - Ja koska tunsin hänen lihastensa liikkuvan hänen puhuessaan, se oli hän joka minua piteli pystyssä. Espanja oli kopannut minut, ehkä suoraan ilmasta ja nyt hän… Valehteli Ranskalle?

* * *

**Espanja**

"Ja minun oli kuuma…" Sain lopetettua edes yhden selitykseni tänään puolikunniakkaasti, mutta Ranska katsoi minua silti kulmakarvojaan kurtistaen. Jokseenkin vaikutti siltä, että hän ei innostunut siitä, että pitelin tajutonta Romanoa pystyssä.

"No saanko sitten vielä selityksen tälle skenaariolle?" Ranska kysyi osoittaen avokämmenellään minua ja italialaistani.  
"Ei se toimi." Romanon ääni ilmoittikin yllättäen, saaden minut säpsähtämään ja vahingossa pudottamaan hänet maahan. Hänen kasvonsa olivat aivan punaiset, kuten kuumeisella pitääkin ja hän aukaisi vihaisena silmänsä katsoakseen minuun tappavasti.

"M-mikä ei toimi?" Sain kysyttyä.  
"Se kohtaus." Hän ilmoitti, "Se takaa-ajo kohtaus. Se on aivan liian sokerinen. Keksi jotain parempaa." Mikä takaa-ajo kohtaus? Seko, minkä minä viisitoista minuuttia sitten sepitin hänelle. Voi harmi!  
"O-oletko varma?" Kysyin hieman rohkaistuen. Lattialla lojuva Romano katsoi minua vakavasti noustessaan kyynärpäidensä varaan puoli-istumaan.  
"Olen täysin varma. Se näyttäisi tyhmältä ja saisi sen tytön näyttämään heikolta, jos hän tällä lailla kaatuisi kesken karkaamisen tajuttomana!" Mistä Romano nyt puhui? Selittikö hän, että se, että hän äsken pyörtyi, oli muka ollut… Ehkäpä harjoitusta? Eli Ranskalle ei saanut kertoa totuutta.

"Harjoittelitteko te?" Ranska kysyi. Romanon silmät pureutuivat minuun, käskien jatkaa tätä leikkiä.  
"Si… Si. Mutta Roma~, minun pitää puhua Amerikalle ensin ennen-"

"Kenen pitää puhua minulle?"

Kukaan ei ollut kuullut oven käyvän, mutta nyt me kaikki huomasimme kuinka Amerikka ja Englanti astuivat sisään huoneeseen. Jotenkin näytti siltä, että Englantikaan ei ihan innostunut skenaariosta, jossa olimme, ja hän kääntyi heti pahoittelemaan Ranskan puoleen. Amerikka puolestaan jäi vain kiltisti hänen tiellensä seisomaan.  
"Olen erittäin pahoillani tapahtuneesta!" Englanti parahti Ranskalle, kuin hän pelkäisi meidän tehneen Romanon kanssa jotain väärää.

"Älä turhaan!" Romano kuitenkin kiirehti huudahtamaan hänen päällensä, "Francia tietää jo esityksestä, ja hän vain haluaa kuulla lisää, ennen kuin voidaan ruveta puhumaan sopimuksista!" Englanti katsoi lattialla makaavaa italialaista kummastuneena.  
"Esityks-, " hän oli kysymässä, mutta sitten hän taisi ymmärtää italialaisen mulkaisun merkityksen: Pelaa mukana, vaikket tiedäkään sääntöjä, "aa! Esityksestä! Aivan, aivan! Miten loistavaa!"  
"Tietää vai?" Amerikkakin innostui, "Hienoa, olet ollut reipas Espanja!"

"On vain yksi ongelma." Ranska sanoi maiskauttaen huuliaan. Romano – joka oli alkanut kömpiä ylös, ja jonka avuksi minä riensin – katsoi hyvin pahasti ranskalaista, joka puhui sillä hetkellä englantia puhuvien maiden kanssa.  
"Mikä mahtaa olla ongelmana?" Englanti kysyi, mielestäni kuulostaen hiukan eksyneeltä.  
"En tiedä tarinaa." Ranska huomautti, "Siksi olin lähdössä juuri etsimään teitä kahta –" hän osoitti kämmenellään Amerikkaa ja minua, "jotta voisitte selventää tilannetta minulle."

"Juujuujuu!" Amerikka huudahti ja läimäytti kätensä Ranskan olkapäälle, alkaen kertoa tarinaa, samalla kun Romano riuhtaisi itsensä minun avustuksestani pois ja hiippaili kuiskaamaan parin lauseen lyhennetyn version tilanteesta Englannille nyt, kun heidän äänensä ei missään tapauksessa kuuluisi Amerikan höpötyksen alta.

"Tarina alkaa tästä tytöstä, joka saapuu uutena asukkaana uuteen kaupunkiin ja uuteen kouluun! Tämä tarina sitten tietenkin tapahtuu Amerikassa! Hän ei tunne kuuluvansa mihinkään joukkoon, kunnes hän tapaa tämän erään pojan – minä voin näytellä häntä! - Johon hän rakastuu ensi silmäyksellä. Poika ei kuitenkaan tunnu ottavan häneen mitään huomiota, mutta hiljalleen he lähentyvät. Mutta kuvioihin tulee toinenkin poika, josta tulee nopeasti hyvä, todella hyvä ystävä tälle avuttomalle, surkealle, tiensä kadottaneelle tyttöraasulle, ja hän auttaa tyttöä kasvattamaan itsetuntoaan. Ja sitten selviää, että tämä poika, johon tämä tyttö on nyt siis rakastunut, onkin VAMPYYRI! Eikö ole aivan loistavaa! Hän hyväksyy tämän toisen luonteen ja he viimein rakastuvat! MUTTA, se ei ole vielä siinä, sillä tämä toinen poika iskee silmänsä myös tyttöön ja hän yrittää kaikkensa saadakseen hänet itselleen. Ja SITTEN! Häntä puree! IHMISSUSI!" Amerikka selitti suunnittelemaamme tarinaa ihan sekopäisenä, levitellen käsiään kuin yrittäen näyttää suurelta valkokankaalta tätä kaikkea meille ja ihmissusikohdassa hän läpsäytti, kuin meidän olisi pitänyt säikähtää. Hassua kyllä, Ranska, jonka kasvojen edessä läpsäytettiin, oli ainoa joka säpsähti.

"Joten tästä tulee taistelu kahden rodun välillä?" Ranska tarkisti kiinnostuneena.  
"YES!" Amerikka läimäytti uudestaan käsiä, kuin Ranska olisi osunut naulan kantaan, "Ja tyttö joutuu valitsemaan heidän kahden välillä! Ja tilannetta pahentaa hänen vanhempansa, jotka haluavat tytön naivan rikkaan ihmissusipojan, eivätkä ketä tahansa hulttiota!"

"En ole vakuuttunut." Englanti keskeytti, "Tapasivatko nämä kaksi koulussa? Miksi joku kuolematon, kuten vampyyri, kävisi koulua?"  
"Ole hiljaa Englanti, et sinä mitään kirjallisuudesta tiedä." Ranska tuhahti, "Minusta tämä on loistava idea. Minun puolestani saatte käyttää Moulin Rougea-"  
"Excuse me! Onko minulta kysytty!" Englanti karjahti, mutta hänet jätettiin huomiotta.

"- Jos lupaatte tehdä tästä kunnon spektaakkelin!" Ranska määräsi, "Kuten esimerk-… Idea! Kutsutaan mahdollisimman monta valtiota mukaan!"  
"Todellakin!" Amerikka huudahti riemuissaan uudesta ideasta.  
"Unkari voisi olla todella hyvä tytön roolissa." Minä huomautin, kun vihdoin muistin olevani olemassa, "Ja samalla Itävalta voisi innostua tekemään musiikit."  
"Ja minä olen komea sankari!" Amerikka huudahti.

"Ei, tästä pitää puhua, " Ranska mietiskeli, "jotenkin kuvittelin heti sen ensimmäisen pojan hieman… Lieroksi. En tarinan sankariksi. Miten olisi, jos jommallakummalla pojista olisi niin sanotusti… Paras kaveri, joka tietää sanoa oikeat asiat oikeaan paikkaan ja auttaa kolmikkoa selviämään tilanteesta. Mielestäni Amerikka voisit olla hän."

"… Ei päähenkilö?" Amerikka masentui hieman.  
"Ei, mutta se tärkein!" Ranska rohkaisi.  
"Tärkein! Hienoa! Käy minulle!" Ja Amerikka rohkaistui tästä.  
"Joten rohkenen ehdottaa, että Etelä-Italia ottaisi päähenkilön roolin." Ranska rohkeni ehdottaa. Tuli hetkeksi hiljaisuus, sillä Romano ei ollut kuunnellut keskustelua ja hänellä kesti hetki herätä todellisuuteen.

"Eh? Io? Minä? En!" Hän ärähti vihaisena.  
"Älä ole tuollainen, olisit loistava Unkarin poikaystävänä." Ranska heitti heilauttaen kättään, "Ja koska sitten tarvitsemme jonkun ystävällisen, komean, helposti ihastuttavan kakkospoikaystävän… Espanja on luonnollisesti roolitettu häneksi!"

"Minä?" Espanja, ei kun siis minä kysyin, "Mutta minähän olen vain suunnittelussa mukana."

Jotenkin katseeni kiinnittyi hetkeksi Romanoon ja Englantiin, jotka molemmat seisoivat suunnilleen lähekkäin, kädet tiukasti puuskassa ja huulet niin tiukasti yhdessä, että niistä jäi vain viiva, joka esti heitä molempia räjähtämästä puhumaan. Annoin hetken aikaa ajatukselle, että nämä kaksi olivat oikeastaan hiukan samanlaisia luonteeltaan, mutta sitten minua alkoi pelottaa, että he kuulisivat ajatukseni ja hyökkäisivät kimppuuni, joten jatkoin Amerikan ja Ranskan kuuntelemista.

He kaksi puhuivatkin vielä paljon sinä iltana. Ranska oikeastaan otti minun paikkani suunnittelijana ja minusta tuli suoranaisesti näyttelijä. He myös ehtivät aloittaa suurempilaatuisen roolituksen ja jopa kulissien suunnittelun, kunnes Romano ja Englanti, joista toinen halusi yllättäen häätää meidät kaikki huoneesta ja toinen halusi oikeutta sille, ettei häntä kuunneltu (se ei tarkoittanut sitä, etteikö hän hyväksynyt Moulin Rougen käyttöä tai esitystä, sillä hänestä rahansaanti oli hyväksi, hän vain suuttui) häätivät meidät kaikki kolme ulos keskustelemaan. Ranska ja Amerikka lähtivätkin heti kävelemään eri suuntaan, kun taas kiroileva Englanti lupasi minulle (ja Amerikalle) alakerrasta vierashuoneen ja nappasi erään vapaalla olevista siivoojatytöistä viemään minut perille.

Lähtiessäni seuraamaan tuota nimetöntä tyttöä loin kuitenkin pitkän katseen taakseni kohti Rovinon, Lovinon, Romanon huoneen ovea, joka oli läimäisty raivoissaan kiinni. Katseeni piteni niin pitkäksi, että siivoojatyttö joutui palaamaan hakemaan minua tulemaan peräänsä, sillä muuten olisin jäänyt siihen paikalleni seisomaan.

Tai, ehken seisomaan. Ehkä olisin tehnyt jotain, minkä nyt tein vasta seuraavassa luvussa.


	5. Chapter 5, I will always love you

**Luku 5. I will always love you** (UuuuUUuuuuUuuuUuu~)

**Espanja**

Miten hän olikaan muuttunut!

Miten hän olikaan kasvanut!

Miten hänestä olikin tullut noin komea!

Vajaan tunnin istuin sängyn laidalla, joka minulle oli luovutettu käyttöön ainakin täksi yöksi. En tiennyt missä huoneeni sijaitsi, en tiennyt miltä se näytti, en tiennyt miltä sänkyni tuntui, kaikki ajatukseni olivat aivan jossain muualla.

Hänen äänensä!

Hänen hajunsa!

Hänen silmänsä!

Ei, en saanut Romanoa millään mielestäni. Tämän epämääräisen pitkältä tuntuneen tunnin aikana päähäni oli mahtunut vain hän. Olivatko hänen hiuksensa aina noin suorat ja puhtaanruskeat? Hän oli minua enää pari senttimetriä lyhyempi, tuskin sitäkään. Hänen nenänsä oli aivan yhtä suora kuin ennenkin, vaikka hänen kasvonsa olivatkin menettäneet kaiken sen lapsenpyöreyde-… Ei, niissä oli vieläkin hieman sitä, tai sitten se pyöreys oli luonnollista. Ainakin hänen kasvonsa olivat aivan yhtä puoleensa vetävät kuin aina ennenkin! Hänen poskensa ihan pyysivät venyttämään itseään.

Ja vaikka kuinka etsin hänestä mielessäni kaikkia mukavia puolia, kaiversi minun mieltäni nyt yksi asia.

_"Ja näin minut saadaan rakastumaan ranskalaiseen…" _

Mitä Romano oli tarkoittanut tuolla lauseella? Oliko hän tuntemassa samaa minua kohtaan, mitä olin nyt jo varma tuntevani häntä kohtaan? Mitään muuta järkevää selitystä en saanut pieneen päähäni tulemaan ja se sai minut liikehtimään levottomasti. Minä halusin varmistuksen asiasta. Minä halusin rakastua Romanoon ja halusin hänen vastaavan tunteeseen.

Olisikohan hän yhä valveilla?

Ja ennen kuin tajusin, seisoin tutuksi tulleen oven äärellä enkä tiennyt mitä olin tekemässä. Romano oli tämän oven takana. Ja minä olin tällä puolella. Olisi varmaan ihan hauskaa päästä toiselle puolelle!

Kohotin käteni koputtaakseni hänen oveensa, mutta päädyin sittenkin toisiin ajatuksiin. Kohotin kättäni uudestaan yrittääkseni toisen kerran koputtaa, mutta se tuntui edelleen väärältä. Ehkä kolmannella kerralla? Ei, tälläkään kertaa se ei tuntunut oikealta. Ehkä vain painaisin korvani ovea vasten ja kuuntelisin, että mitä huoneessa tapahtui.

Aluksi en kuullut mitään ja ohitse kulkeva asiakas katsoi minua aluksi hieman kummastuneena, mutta sitten hän vinkkasi minulle silmää virnistäen. Kun hänen askeleensa katosivat muuten tyhjältä käytävältä myöhäisillan pimeyteen, aloin kuulla hiljalleen ääntä Romanon huoneesta. Ja kun korvani tottuivat kuuntelemaan sitä ääntä minä myös tunnistin sen äänen.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain…" Hämmästyksekseni tunnistin sävelmän. Se oli sama, mitä minä ja Romano olimme pari tuntia sitten tanssineet. Nyt se kuului oven lävitse Romanon laulama, paljon hitaampana, kuin laulaja olisi jäänyt maistelemaan lauseen lopussa sanoja. Oli suhteellisen selvää, että hän lauloi itsekseen, koska; Hän ei pitänyt laulamisesta kun joku oli kuuntelemassa (Moulin Rougen yleisö taisi olla eri asia?), ja hänen äänensä oli niin alhainen, ettei kukaan muu yksinkertaisesti voinut olla kuuntelemassa. Hän kuulosti tasan siltä, että hän lauloi itsekseen, puoliksi ehkä hyräili, täysin uppoutuneena ajatuksiinsa.

Ehkä minä voisin mennä sisään? Ihan tuosta vain…

Niin varovasti kuin uskalsin, painoin ovenkahvan alas ja annoin itselleni luvan astua sisään huoneeseen. Tuttu tuoksu, jonka nyt jopa tunnistin, tunkeutui nenääni; Oliivia ja bergamottia. Oliivia oli vaikeampi tunnistaa, sillä se oli meille jokaiselle välimeren asukille yhteinen ominaistuoksu, mutta bergamotti oli sitruskasvi, jota vain Romano pystyi kasvattamaan. Ei ollut yhtään ihme, että se oli takertunut myös häneen itseensä.

Vedin näitä kahta tuoksua nenääni aivan huomaamattani ja päädyin jonkinlaiseen hurmostilaan, kuin hierottavana ollessa. Aivan yhtä huomaamattani astuin sisään hämärästi iltaa myötäillen valaistuun huoneeseen ja katseeni vangitsi minulle tuttu hahmo, joka oli löytänyt oman suojapaikkansa ikkunalaudalta, katsellen jonnekin Pariisin pimeyteen.

Hän oli ihmeellinen. Minusta oli käsittämättömintä, miten hän oli muuttunut näiden vuosien aikana. Miten jostakusta, silloin joskus ihmisissä yhdeksän kesäisestä pojasta oli voinut tulla tuollainen, ehkä 19-20 kesäinen komea olento. Hän oli melkein ottanut minut kiinni pituudessa, eikä ollut minua enää kuin ehkä sentin lyhyempi, hänen äänensä oli madaltunut, mutta hän ei siltikään ollut menettänyt taivaallista lauluääntään, joka hänellä oli ollut jo lapsena. Oikeastaan hän vain kuulosti nykyään paremmalta! Mutta melkein mitään muuta ei ollut jäänytkään siitä pojasta, paitsi raivostuneena hänellä oli yhä se sama nuotti.

Kai se oli myönnettävä: Pikkuinen lapsi-Romano, joka halusi itsenäisyyttä itselleen, oli kadonnut. Nyt oli jäljellä aikuinen Etelä-Italia, joka oli ansainnut itsenäisyytensä ja oli kaiken lisäksi kiinnostavampi, kuin se lapsiversio.

Hänen laulunsa alkoi loppua, kun hän joko aisti tai kuuli, että joku seisoi hänen suljetun ovensa sisäpuolella hiljaisempana kuin hiljaa taaksesi hipsivä egyptiläinen. Kappale sai viimeisen, kesken jäävän nuottinsa ja hänen katseensa käännähti äkillisesti minua kohti. Hänen oliivisilmänsä kiinnittyivät salamana minuun ja se säikäytti minut hetkellisesti. Pienen sekunnin meinasin juosta karkuun, mutta pääni kielsi minua karkaamasta. Miksi minä pakenisin, kun kerran Romano oli tuossa viiden metrin päässä?

Mitään tunnetta ei ollut hänen pakastetuilla kasvoillaan, kun hän katsoi minua hetken. Sitten hän tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa pois, hypäten alas ikkunalaudalta ja lähtien kävelemään aivan eri suuntaan.  
"Sinä." Hän mutisi, suunnatessaan selvän suuntansa kohti sänkyään -…. Ei. Hän suuntasi kohti kaappeja, sulkien minut pois ajatuksistaan.

"Hei." Minä sanoin, kun en mitään järkevämpääkään keksinyt. Romano löysi sillä aikaa kaapille, josta hän avasi tietoisesti yhden oven, jonka takaa hän otti itselleen lasin, johon hän taas alkoi kaataa pullosta vettä.  
"Mitä haluat?" Hän tiuskaisi, keskittyen tarkemmin veteensä kuin minuun.

"Nähdä sinut." Sanoin nopeammin kuin ehdin ajatella. Kuulin hymähdyksen ja kiirehdin äkkiä keksimään jotain järkevämpää: "Kiittää sinua."

"Mistä?" Kysymys tuli kuin sormia napauttamalla. Hän käännähti ympäri katsomaan minua, ristimällä kätensä puuskaan ja nojaamalla kaappiinsa. Jouduin taas miettimään uuden selityksen hänen valvovan katseensa alla.  
"Että autat esityksen kanssa." Oli keksimä vastaukseni. Hän hymähti jälleen, saaden sen kuulostamaan jokseenkin "prego"lta. Sitä seurasi ahdistunut hiljaisuus, kun minä yritin keksiä sanottavaa samalla, kun tutkin olivatko kaikki varpaani paikallaan. Lopulta Romano kyllästyi odottamaan.

"Jos siinä oli kaikk-, " hän oli sanomassa samalla laskiessaan nyt jo tyhjää lasiaan pois, mutta minä en ollut valmis ottamaan lähtökäskyä vastaan. Minulla oli vielä jotain mielessäni.  
"Sanoit aiemmin, " keskeytin hänet, "jotain, että… Näin sinut saad-..."  
"Rakastumaan?" Hän täydensi. Minä nyökkäsin, puhaltaen samalla varovaisen "sí":n huulieni lävitse. Mutta hän vain kohautti olkapäitään kuin huvittuneena.

"Esitystä, " hän totesi, "vain esitystä. Siitä minulle maksetaan. Esitys, aivan kuten sinullakin." Mikä minulla oli esitystä?

Romano huoahti ja katsoi melkein närkästyneenä kaukaisuuteen.  
"En pidä edelleenkään siitä pakokohtauksesta. Se on aivan liian imelä, " Hän kertoi, "teillä oli varmaan hauskaa Amerikan kanssa suunnitella sitä. Ranska ei varmasti ole samaa mieltä kanssani. Hän luultavasti pitää imelästä!"  
Pakokohtaus. Sitä ei ollut oikeastaan kirjoitettu niihin tuhansiin papereihin joita ehdimme kirjoittaa. Ainakaan mitään sitä, mistä minä ehdin puhua Romanolle.

"Se… Amerikka ei auttanut siinä." Mutisin.  
"Eli se oli sinun keksintöäsi." Hän murahti, "Luonnollisesti. Unkari parka, jos hän tytön rooliin suostuu."  
"Sitä ei ole vielä kirjoitettu käsikirjoitukseen." Yritin saada selitetyksi, "Se oli vain hetken inspiraatiota."  
"Loistavaa. Noin imelälle esitykselle ei kukaan lämpene." Romano mutisi kuin itsekseen.

"Eikä minun tarvinnut edes esittää." Sain normaalin äänenvahvuuteni vihdoin takaisin ja lähdin viimein ovenraosta liikkeelle. Romano katsoi minua viimein, mutta pää kallellaan ja kyllästynyt ilme kasvoillaan.  
"Sillä hetkellä, kun me olimme lähekkäin, minusta vain tuntui, että minun piti sanoa sinulle jotain sellaista. En ollut vielä ehkä tunnistanut sinua, mutta kai joku sisälläni tiesi totuuden." Kuulin omissanikin korvissani tyhmältä, mutta minun piti saada sanottua. Saavuin vaelluksellani huoneen poikki hänen läheisyyteensä ja hänkin irrottautui seinästä.

"Ei se ainakaan tämä ollut." Hän totesi tönäistessään minua kämmenellä otsaani.  
"Ei." Vastasin napatessani häntä ranteesta ja kuljettaessani hänen auringossa oliivinruskeaksi ruskettuneen kätensä sydämeni kohdalle, "Sen oli pakko olla tämä."

Tuhat tunnetta kävi Romanon ilmeettömillä kasvoilla ja hän nieli kerran ennen puhumista.

"Hah." Hän sai sanottua, yrittäessään nykäistä kättään irti hallustani, mutten tahtonut päästää irti.  
"Minulla on ollut niin ikävä sinua, " kerroin murtuneena äänensävyllä puhuessani hänen kädelleen, "joka ilta olen lähettänyt rukouksen meren toiselle puolelle, että olisit kunnossa." Haluamattani ääneni muuttui katkerammaksi sitä myöten mitä pidemmälle pääsin.

"Ja nyt kun viimein löysin sinut, en tunnistanut sinua!" Parahdin.  
"Ja samalla selvisi, että olen töissä Ranskan luona ja Arthurin alaisena." Hän irvaili, "Miten julmaa." Yritin olla välittämättä tästä pienestä yksityiskohdasta.

"Mutta nyt sinä olet siinä!" Sanoin iloisempana. Nyt huomasin, että hänen poskensa olivat punertuneet puhuessamme, muttei samalla tavalla, kuin pyörtyessään. Hän oli… Punastunut.  
"Riittää jo." Hän tiuskaisi ja yritti edelleen nykiä itseään irti, epäonnistuen ja luoden sitten minuun pahan katseen oliivisilmillään.

"Minähän kerroin sinulle, " kerroin hymyillen, laskien jälleen hellän suudelman Romanon kämmenselälle, "enää en päästä näitä käsiä menemään." Tämä sai Romanon hämilleen ja hän tarkasteli minua varoen, kuin tutkien, olinko juuri valehdellut. Puna hänen kasvoillaan levisi.  
"… Sinulla on vain yksi käsi…" Hän mutisi, kuin toivoen, etten kuulisi.  
"Sitten otan molemmat!" Minä ilmoitin riemuissani ja metsästin hänen vapaata kättään itselleni. Välillemme syntyi pieni tappelu, kun hän yritti päästä minusta kokonaan irti ja paeta, enkä minä antanut sen tapahtua. Taistelu päättyi siihen, että minä olin saanut pujotettua hänen molempien käsiensä sormet omieni väleihin painamalla hänet kaappiseinää vastaan. Nauroin hieman hengästyneenä puskiessani otsaani hänen otsaansa.

"Miten sinusta tuli noin suloinen?" Minä kysyin nauraen.  
"Espanja." Hän sanoi minun nimeni varoittavalla äänellä, "Minulle maksetaan siitä, että pistin ihmiset ajattelemaan minusta mitä haluan."  
"Kieltääkö se minua rakastamasta sinua?" Kysyin. Hän kavahti vielä kauemmas minusta kohti seinää, kuin sana "rakastaa" olisi räjähtänyt. Sitten hänen poskiensa verisuonet alkoivat käydä ylikierroksilla ja hän muuttui täysin punaiseksi.

"Mutta minä en voi rakastaa." Hän vastasi kylmästi.  
"Et voi, vai et saa?" Kysyin yhä iloisena.  
"… Saa…" Hänen äänensä oli kuin kuiskaus, mutta se vahvistui sitten, "Sinun täytyy lähteä." Voimattomana hän yritti työntää minut pois.  
"Eikä täydy." Minä keksin.  
"Kylläpäs, kyllä täytyy, näkemiin, oli kiva tavat-"

"Muistaakseni minä ja Amerikka tyhjensimme taskumme, että saisimme tavata sinut." Muistelin hetken. Se vei Romanosta kaikki voimat, hänen olkapäänsä lyyhistyivät ja hänen kätensä muuttuivat veltoiksi.  
"Va bene." Hän huokaisi toivottomana, "Miten haluatte Rovinonne, hmm? Kilttinä, ehkäpä?" En ihan ymmärtänyt, että mistä hän puhui, mutta osasin vastata.

"En minä halua mitään." Vastasin hieman hämmentyneenä, "Minä vain haluan Romano Italia Vargasin, Etelä-Italian, jonka kanssa on minusta kiva viettää aikaa ja johon minä taidan olla rakastunut."  
"Ja joka rakastaa sinua takaisin?" Hän tarkisti varovaisesti pienen harkinnan jälkeen, kunhan hän oli päättänyt mielessään, etten minä ollut asiakas vaan olinkin tosissani.  
"Maksaako se ylimääräistä?"  
"Se tulee kaupanpäälle."

"Huh, hyvä, minulla ei olekaan yhtään enempää rahaa!"

Minusta se oli hauska huomautus, mutta Romano ei ollut jostain syystä ihan samaa mieltä ja hän potkaisi minua vatsaan. Kivusta minä peruutin askeleen ja oli minun vuoroni yrittää irrottautua hänen otteestaan, mutta hän ei tällä kertaa halunnutkaan päästää minua ja tulikin perässä.

"Saatan pitää tästä roolista, " hän totesi, "ei tarvitse esiintyä."

* * *

**Romano**

Minä tunnen sinut. Minä tiedän mitä sinä ajattelet, minä tiedän mitä haluat minun nyt kertovat. Haluaisit minun kertovan likaisia yksityiskohtia, jotka eivät kuulu sinulle lainkaan ja jos lopettaisin kertomisen kesken, sinä jäisit hetkeksi miettimään masentuneena, mutta jatkaisit sitten eteenpäin tarinamme lukemista.

Mutta minulla onkin sinulle erilainen tarina, kuin ehkä oletit.

Voin kertoa, että minä olin yhä varovainen Espanjan suhteen. Olin ollut jo tunnin varma siitä, että hänen kaikki kauniit… Imelät puheensa olivat olleet esitystä ja nyt minä olin olettanut jotain samanlaista. Hiljalleen minulle alkoi valjeta, että tämä ei ollutkaan pelkkää leikkiä hänelle, vaan olimme molemmat tosissamme. Se taas tarkoitti jo pian, että tämä ei ollut työtä, joten minun ei tarvinnut pitää työni sanomattomia sääntöjä mukana. Siispä, kun kysyin: "Mihin jäimmekään", Espanja osoitti aivan oikean paikan kaulaltaan, mihin olin tunti sitten jäänyt, mutta peli ei jatkunutkaan enää samasta tilanteesta. Oli aika nostaa panoksia ja luopua jostain, mitä olin huomaamattani hänelle säästänyt.

Tämä typerä valtio oli huomaamattaan vienyt minulta kaiken: Ensimmäisen ihastukseni – syy, minkä takia en enää hänen luonaan kyennyt asumaan -, ensimmäisen rakkauteni, jota olin yrittänyt häilyttää pois vuosia – epäonnistuen – ja lopulta myös ensimmäisen suudelmani.

Ja kun olin joutunut aluksi kurkottautumaan hieman korkeammalle jotta huulemme voisivat koskettaa – Espanjan perkule oli yhä minua pidempi! – olisi minulle ja hänelle aivan selvää, ettei tämä ollut esitystä.

Sinä siellä haluat kuulla lisää. Minä _tunnen_sen. Mutta en aio kertoa sinulle. Mielestäni minä ja Espanja tarvitsemme hieman yksityisyyttä. Ottaen kuitenkin huomioon, että emme olleet tavanneet pitkään aikaan ja meillä oli paljon kerrottavaa toisillemme. Joten me puhuimme paljon, siihen saattoi liittyä pientä läheisyyttä, jotain siihen tyyliin, että istuimme sängylläni, minä hänen sylissään. Hän kehitti sinä iltana itselleen kummallisen tavan puskea minua päähän. Sen täytyi johtua joko siitä, että hän oli viettänyt liikaa aikaa härkien kanssa tai sitten se oli hänestä erityisen hauskaa. Mutta pääasiassa me puhuimme ja vaikka olimmekin jatkuvassa kosketuksessa, ei meidän tarvinnut päästä lähemmäs. Meille riitti toistemme silmien tutkiminen, hiljaisten tai naurahtavien äänensävyjen muistiin merkitseminen ja se kosketus… Yhteen solmiutuneet kädet veivät minulta pois pelot, kivun, yksinäisyyden ja vuosia ahdistaneen haavoittuvaisuuteni. Espanjan kädet olivat minulle tutut, ne olivat vahvat, tukevat, lämpimät ja niihin oli turvallista tukea.

Ja tarvitsiko minun mainita hänen hymyään? Sinä tunnet Espanjan hymyn, kaikki tietävät hänen hymyilevän kuin idiootti! Ja nyt kun hän puhui, ei se hymy sulanut pois hetkeksikään. Kun samalla hänen kätensä ja ruumiinsa lämmitti minua ulkoa, hänen hymynsä lämmitti minua sisältä. Jäin liian monesti kiinni hänen hymyilevien kasvojensa tutkimisesta ja joka kerta hän palkitsi minut uudella suudelmalla.

Ja lopulta myös minä hymyilin. Ja nauroin. Joten minulla taisi olla enemmänkin kuumetta, kuin luulin.

Mutta kumpikaan meistä ei tiennyt, että sillä hetkellä joku juonitteli minun uutta onneani vastaan.

* * *

"Jos tämä teidän pieni esityksenne onnistuu, vapautan mielelläni sinut Moulin Rougen kahleista, mutta…"

"But what?"

"Mon ami, enhän minä voi lähteä tästä sopimuksesta tyhjin käsin, enhän? Minä pidän Etelä-Italian."

"What?"

"Sehän oli tämän päiväinen sopimus, eikö muka ollutkin rakkaani?"

"Neulo huulesi yhteen, frog, tämän päiväinen sopimus oli, että helpottaisit meitä molempia veloissa."

"Jos tämä päivä olisi onnistunut. Mutta valitettavasti tämä päivä ei mennyt odotetusti. Joten otan tämän maksuna. Ja kun Etelä-Italia on lopulta minun, myös Pohjoinen tulee kuulumaan minulle."

"Kumpikaan heistä ei kunnioita sinua niin paljon, että suostuisi siihen. Mieluummin he taisteli-… Pakenisivat, kuin jäisivät sinun valtasi alle. Ja sinä laiskiainen et saisi heitä kiinni, vaikka he konttaisivat."

"Näinkö luulet? Minun täytyy sitten näyttää sinulle, että olet väärässä. Odota rauhassa, Englantiseni. Viikon päästä Etelä-Italia on kuin vahaa käsissäni."

"Tuskin maltan odottaa epäonnistumistasi."

"Älä nyt, tämä on helppoa. Pullo viiniä, illallinen kaksin ja voilá! Pistättäisimmekö meidän sopimuksemme nyt kirjalliseksi?"

* * *

**Romano**

Englantipa tiesi jo tuossa vaiheessa, etten minä pitänyt niin ranskalaisista, ranskalaisesta ruuasta tai varsinkaan ranskalaisesta viinistä. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että minulla oli nyt myös toinen syy kieltäytyä Ranskan illalliskutsuista ja sen syyn nimi oli yksinkertaisesti Antonio. Fernandés. Carriedo. Va bene, ei se nimi nyt niin yksinkertainen ollut, mutta hän oli hyvä syy. Me kaksi nimittäin emme jääneet vain yhteen iltaan, ei missään tapauksessa.

Ja kun Arthur parin päivän päästä ilmoitti: "Olemme päättäneet tehdä Moulin Rougesta myös teatterin!" oli minua ja Espanjaa vaikea pitää irti toisistamme. Työt jäivät nopeasti taka-alalle, eikä niitä tullut edes ajateltua, kun hävisimme jonnekin unohdetun vaatevaraston nurkkaan. Piiloutuminen oli hauskaa ja toi tietynlaista jännitettä, mutta sitten sinä päivänä, kun Arthur julkisti suunnitelman ja antoi Amerikalle luvan selittää esityksensä, saapui paikalle myös ensimmäinen henkilö, jolta minun ja Espanjan ei tarvinnut piilottaa rakkauttamme.


	6. Chapter 6, One day I'll fly away

**Luku 6. One day I'll fly away**

**Romano**

Olimme kaikki kokoontuneet esiintymissaliin, joka oli tyhjillään asiakkaista näin keskipäivästä. Ja kun Arthur sai selitettyä, miksi olimme kaikki paikalla, olivat kaikki hänen kuulijansa huomattavan riemastuneita. Seisoskelin toimettomana väkijoukossa, pysytellen mahdollisimman kaukana Espanjasta. Yritimme nimittäin mahdollisimman hyvin pitää suhdettamme salassa, sillä Arthur raivostuisi (olin hänen paras työntekijänsä ja tämä ei ihan ollut sitä, mitä sain tehdä työaikana) ja eräs typerä Ranska yritti minua edelleen. Nytkin hän seisoskeli lähistölläni. Onneksi olin näppärä suustani, joten olin parin päivän aikana saanut puhuttua itseni helposti pois tapaamisista.

Kun Moulin Rougen muuttosuunnitelmat hyväksyttiin, oli Amerikan vuoro selittää hänen nyt jo valmis tarinanjuonensa. Juuri kun minä olin lopullisen kyllästynyt kuuntelemaan, tapahtui jotain, mikä piristi huomattavasti elämääni.

Joku taputti napakasti jossain. Hänen kolme läimäisyään kaikui hetken hiljentyneessä salissa, ja sen aikana kaikki yrittivät paikallistaa äänen tulonlähdettä.

"Miten kiinnostava tarina, " äänen omistaja oli nuori nainen, "mutta mikä on näytelmä ilman esiintyjiään?"

Se oli Unkari. Hän talsi korkokenkineen peremmälle saliin mekkonsa helma huljahtaen olemattomassa tuulessa ja näin hänen takanaan myös muuta porukkaa. Siellä oli ainakin Itävalta, joka ei oikein näyttänyt tietävän hymyilläkkö vai olla normaali itsensä (hänet oli kutsuttu säveltämään musiikit, Espanja luultavasti joutui auttamaan häntä hieman), Preussi, jolle oli jäänyt tavaroiden kantaminen ja Saksa, joka oli selvästi vain takertunut isoveljensä mukaan. Noin hetken jäi kaikille muille aikaa kuunnella Unkarin äskeinen lause loppuun, kun salin täytti kiljahdus.

"FRATELLO~!" Kiljahdus ei voinut kuulua kenellekään muulle kuin Venezianolle, joka oli tuotu mukana. Aluksi minussa heräsi pieni säikähdys – Miksi hänetkin oli tuotu tähän helvettiin! – mutta sitten velisuhde antoi periksi ja pelko katosi. Mitä väliä sillä oli, että hänkin oli täällä. Sentään hän oli täällä! Meidät oli tuotu yhteen!

"Veneziano." Hillitsin ääneni paremmin kuin veljeni työntyessäni Arthurin ja Ranskan ohitse tapaamaan toisen puoliskoni. Yhtään kainostelematta pikkuveljeni ryntäsi Saksan takaa halaamaan minua kipeiden vuosien erossaolon jälkeen, enkä minä edes ajatellut työntäväni häntä pois vaan rutistin hänet itseäni vasten. Venezianon halaaminen oli kuin taikaa, joka pisti paremmalle tuulelle. Yritin epätoivoisesti purra poskeani etten itkisi helpotuksesta, ikävä veljeäni kohtaan oli ollut suurempi kuin olin kuvitellut sen olevan. Veneziano taas ei kyennyt hillitsemään tunteitaan lainkaan, vaan hän alkoi heti nyyhkyttää olkapäätäni vasten.

Muut valtiot saattoivat kommentoida jotain ympärillämme tai saattoivat vain pysytellä pois tieltä, mutta eipä silläkään niin väliä ollut. Nyt paikalla oli kaksi Italiaa, molemmat osapuolet, eikä meitä juuri silloin kiinnostanut kukaan muu. Emme olleet tavanneet toisiamme viiteen vuoteen, joten meillä oli paljon kerrottavaa toisillemme.

Kun pääsin viimein Venezianon halauksesta irti, tartuin häntä käteen ja käskin häntä tulemaan mukaani. Silmiään pyyhkien ja hymyillen hän nyökkäsi ja lähdin viemään häntä perässäni pois salista. Kukaan ei yrittänyt tulla peräämme tai estää meitä. Ja nyt kun me olimme kaksin, oli vain yksi henkilö, joka voisi tulla väliimme.

Tai niin minä luulin. Todellisuudessa heitä oli kaksi. Ja kolmas yritti epätoivoisesti, mutta onnekseni epäonnistui.

Mutta se oli nyt vielä hetken asia, josta ei tarvinnut välittää. Nyt oli Italia-hetki, hetki vain meille kahdelle, jonka aikana oli tärkeintä antaa meidän kahden olla ja puhua keskenämme, sillä sekaantumisesta saattaisi syntyä jotain vaarallista.  
Vein veljeni tyhjälle ahtaalle käytävälle, jonka tiesin olevan luotettava. Siellä ei kaikunut eikä mikään, mikä siellä sanottiin, kuulunut minnekään muualle. Se oli hyvä vaikka huutaa paineita pihalle, sillä kukaan ei sitä yleensä kuullu. Nimimerkillä kokemusta on.

Ja kun olin tarkistanut, ettei kukaan varmasti ollut seurannut meitä, käännyin hänen puoleensa. Veneziano nyyhki edelleen. Siirsin hänen kätensä pois tieltä ja kääntelin hänen kasvojaan tarkastellen hänen vointiaan.  
"Come stai?" Kysyin heti, "Oletko ihan kunnossa? Onko Itävalta kiltti sinua kohtaan? Eihän hän käske sinun tehdä mitään, mitä et halua? Ruokkiiko hän sinua tarpeeksi? Olet laihtunut!" Hetkeksi laskin kämmeneni hänen otsalleen ja se oli ihan yhtä kuuma kuin minunkin. Hänkin oli kuumeessa. Mutta silti hän vain nauroi ja työnsi minun käteni pois kasvoiltaan.  
"Tutto bene, fratello, tutto bene!" Hän nauroi ja sitten hänen silmissään välähti innostus, "Mutta minulla on sinulle kerrottavaa! Muistatk-"

Hänen alkava lauseensa jäi käsken kun hän huomasi minussa jotain, mikä sulatti hetkeksi hänen hymynsä pois. Ehdin jo säikähtää, että joku oli takanamme, mutta sitten tajusin hänen tarkastelevan jotain kaulallani. En ehtinyt tehdä mitään kun hän jo kiirehti siirtämään kaulustani sivummas ja sitten tajusin mikä minulla oli kaulallani. Äkkiä työnsin veljeni sivuun ja peitin jäljen kämmenelläni, mutta hän oli jo nähnyt kuinka minut oli merkitty.

"Tuo oli… Oliko se?" Hän mutisi hieman varovaisena. Kirosin mielessäni.  
"Hemmetin Espanja…" Sanoin puolivahingossa puoliääneen ja tietenkin hän kuuli. Innostus palasi heti hänen nuorille kasvoilleen.  
"Espanja? Espanja? Espanja! Onko tuo Espanjan? Hänkö tuon teki? Oletteko te vihdoin yhdessä! Mitä on tapahtunut?"  
"Minä-… Miten niin vihdoin!" Minä tiuskaisin, mutta hän vain nauroi minulle, "Kyllä, se on Espanjan! Olemme olleen yhdessä pari päivää! Mitä siitä! Ja varokin jos kerrot jollekin!" Huusin. Onneksi olimmekin tulleet tänne, kukaan muu ei varmasti kuullut mitään.

"Voi veli, minä olen niin iloinen puolestasi!" Hän selitti iloisena, "Ja minullakin on sinulle uutisia! Ti ricordi Sacro Romano Impero?"  
Että muistinko Pyhän saksalaisroomalaisen keisarikunnan? En ollut unohtanutkaan sitä paskiasta, joka särki veljeni sydämen! Onnekseen katosi, sillä olisin kadottanut hänet mielelläni.

"Minä olin oikeassa, hän on elossa! Minä löysin hänet! Hän on Saksa!"

No tätä minä en olisi halunnut tietää.

"Cosa?" Ärähdin, "Cosa!"  
"Juujuujuu!" Veneciano riemuitsi niin, että hän oli lentää taivaisiin vain innostuksen johdosta, "Ja nyt hän muistaa kaiken ja me olem-" En kestänyt kuunnella enempää. Minä käänsin suuntani takaisinpäin sinne, mistä olimme juuri tulleet. Veneciano tajusi lähteä liian myöhään perääni.  
"Fratel-, oi! Romano, Romano, Romano, aspetta!" Kuulin hänen kipittävän perääni kun sujahdin pois käytävältä ja olin kohta jälleen salissa. Ihmiset olivat väistyneet hieman sivummalle ja olivat antaneet tilaa valtioryhmittymälle, joka oli kokoontunut keskelle salia. Hieman piirin ulkopuolella oli esimerkiksi Argentiina, joka ei selvästikään tuntenut kuuluvansa joukkoon sekä joku aasialainen, jonka nimeä en ikinä muistanut… Olisiko ollut Hong Kong? Noh, hän seurasi Arthuria joka paikkaan, muuta en hänestä oikein tiennytkään.

Kuitenkin. Piirin ulkopuolella oli myös Saksa, hieman veljensä jäljessä, kädet puuskassa ja kuunnellen tarkasti, mitä vanhemmat valtiot juttelivat. Hän oli suunnilleen Venecianon ikäinen ihmisissä, eli minua suurin piirtein kolmisen vuotta nuorempi. Piu o meno. Ja nyt minä suuntasin askeleeni häntä kohti, viha katseessani ja Veneciano kaukana, kaukana takanani, yrittäen epätoivoisesti saada minut kiinni.

Kukaan ei edes ehtinyt huomata minun saapumistani kun saavuin sopivan huutomatkan päähän siitä Saksan paskiaisesta.  
"SINÄ!" Karjaisin ja osoitin Saksaa etusormellani. Huudahdukseni aiheutti monelle sydänkohtauksen, mutta hän vain kääntyi katsomaan minua kummastuneena.

"Pidä näppisi irti veljestäni!" Tein vain mitä minun piti. Minä en halunnut, että Veneciano seurustelisi tuon kanssa, mutta toisaalta minusta ei ollut heitä estämään. Ennen pitkään joutuisin hyväksymään tämän kauhean asian, mutta italialaisena ja isoveljenä minun piti näyttää, kuka maa oli hallitseva osapuoli.

Saksa näytti siltä, ettei hän osannut sanoa mitään. Silloin Veneciano löysi tiensä saliin, hieman hengästyneenä juostuaan perässäni.  
"Fratello!" Hän huudahti pelottavan vakavana takaani. Irrotin mielelläni katseen Saksan tappisilmistä ja soin Venecianolle katseeni. Hän näytti vakavalta.  
"Tu chiedo per altri, anch'io chiedo per tutti!" Hän huusi minulle edelleen sillä pelottavan vakavalla äänensävyllään. Ja hän teki selväksi pari asiaa: Hän todennäköisesti oli yhdessä Saksan (yäääk!) kanssa, mutta se oli vielä salaisuus kaikille muille. Ja jos minä sattuisin siitä möläyttämään, hänkin sattuisi möläyttämään minusta ja Espanjasta kaikille.

Kävimme nopean italialaisen tuijotuskilpailun ja minä päätin luovuttaa. En kertoisi. Mutta käännyin silti Saksan puoleen ja katsoin häntä, kuin hän olisi vain mädäntynyt oliivi, joka oli sattunut putoamaan maahan, vain odottaakseen että ohi kulkeva lehmä voisi tehdä maamiinan siihen päälle. Saksa tuijotti välillä minua ja välillä veljeäni kuin ymmärtääkseen, että mitä tässä nyt tapahtui ja minä tönäisin häntä rintaan.

"Minä vahdin sinua." Varoitin samalla pelottavalla vakavuudella joka veljenikin äänestä oli kuulunut. Se taitaakin kulkea suvussa.

* * *

**Espanja**

Italiat ovat niin suloisia! 3 Olen niin onnekas, että ymmärrän heitä silloinkin, kun he puhuvat omalla kielellään! Vaikka harmillista kyllä minä en tiennyt, että mistä he puhuivat… Romano saa sitten selittää myöhemmin!

Pieni näytelmä Italioiden ja Saksan välillä sai päätöksensä kun tärähtäneen näköinen Saksa totesi kyllä nyökätessään vakavana. Romano siirtyi kauemmas samalla kun hänen veljensä saavutti hänet, he katsoivat toisiaan suloisesti silmiin ja Veneciano hymyili. Romano taas näytti siltä, kuin hän voisi nirhata Saksan tai että hän tarvitsisi halauksen! (Toisaalta, hän näytti aina halattavalta…) Meinasin jo tehdäkin niin, mutta Ranska työntyi valtiojoukosta esille

"Ja niin Unkari, tarkoitus oli todellakin, että vastaparisi näytelmässä olisi Romano." Hän kertoi ja laski kätensä Romanoni olkapäille. Molemmat Italiat säpsähtivät kauhusta, Italia hypähti huomaamatta lähemmäs Saksaa. Minä takerruin housuni lahkeeseen estääkseni itseäni lähtemästä hetimiten pelastamaan Romanoa Ranskan käsistä.

"Kuulostaa minusta hyvältä." Unkari naurahti ja tuli esiin tervehtimään Etelä-Italiaa, joka seisoi paikallaan kädet tiukasti vartalossaan kiinni ja tuskin hengittämättäkään. Vain hänen silmänsä seurasivat kuinka Unkari ojensi hänelle kätensä.  
"Minusta on kunnia päästä esiintymään jonkun näinkin komean nuorenmiehen kanssa." Hän heläytti. Romanolla oli pieni hetki aikaa valita, ojentaisiko hän itsekin kätensä Unkarin käteltäväksi ja niin hän lopulta päätti tehdä. Mutta Unkari päättikin olla julma nainen ja hän vetikin hänet tuttavalliseen halaukseen – ja, pois Ranskan hallinnasta. Uskalsin päästää lahkeestani irti. Mutta miksi kaikki halusivat halailla minun Romanoani?

"Voi Ita, et kertonut, että veljesikin on näin pehmeä!" Unkari kihersi. Saksan vierellä seisova Italia kikatti hieman, kun taas Romano vain jähmettyi uudelleen.  
"Ja tarinan ilkimys on sitten Espanja!" Ranska päättikin, että Romanoa halailtiin jo ihan tarpeeksi ja hän tulikin minun luokseni, "Joka esittää sinusta kilpailevaa nuorukaista."

"Yo, France, mehän mietimme Romanon hahmolle jotakuta luottohenkilöä, right?" Amerikka keskeytti minkä sitten keskeyttikään.  
"Oui?" Ranska ihmetteli nojautuessaan minun olkapäähäni.  
"Kelpaisiko Italia? Saisimme veljekset." Hän ehdotti katsellessaan pää kallellaan Pohjois-Italiaa.  
"Minä? Mihin?" Italia kysyi kummastuneena. Luultavasti hänelle ei ollut kerrottu, että mitä varten he olivat tulleet käymään Ranskan luona.

"Näytelmään, kultapieni." Ranska hehkutti, "Etelä-Italia, voisitko olla ystävällinen ja kertoisit veljellesikin mistä on kyse? Luultavasti emme juuri nyt tarvitse teitä kaikkia pikkuisia, joten voitte vaikka mennä pitämään omat teekutsunne." Hän huiskutti kättään molemmille italioille, Saksalle ja luultavasti myös Argentiinalle ja Hong Kongille, jotka olivat vain odotelleet ihmisten joukossa ulkopuolisina. Kukaan heistä, mukaan lukien Englanti, ei innostunut siitä, että Ranska jakeli tyhmiä ohjeita.

"Kivaa, minä pidän teestä!" Ilmoitin liukuessani pois Ranskan otteen alta, "Minäkin tulen!"  
"Spain, what the devil are you talking about?" Englanti kysyin kummastuneena, "You do not like tea." Romano näytti hieman nyrpeältä aluksi, mutta heti kun Ranskan katse irtosi hänestä, italialaisen kasvoille palasi ei-mitään kertova ilme. Se oli aina hyvä merkki.  
"Hyvä on. Tulkaa pikkuiset, _isoveli_näyttää paikkoja." Romano tuhahti ottaen Ranskan epäsuoran käskyn vastaan, mulkaisten Isoveli-sanan kohdalla Saksaa ja ohjaten sitten meidät "pikkuiset" pois. Myös ihmiset alkoivat hajaantua erilleen, jättäen keskustelevan valtioporukan (Ranska, Englanti, Amerikka [joka ei tajunnut kuuluvansa "pikkuisiin"], Unkari, Preussi ja Itävalta) keskenään.

* * *

**Englanti**

_"Voinko pyytää sinulta pientä palvelusta, mon ami?"  
__"If you have a good prize for it."  
__"Ilmoittaisitko Preussille ennen kuin hän lähtee pyytämään Unkaria tänne, hän saa myös ottaa muun perhekunnan mukaan."  
__"… I except that includes also North-Italy…? So that's your plan."_

Jokseenkin toivoin, että salista lähtenyt valtioporukka olisi oikeasti lähtenyt etsimään itselleen teetä. Sillä silloin minä olisin voinut haluta teetä itselleni. Minua ärsytti Ranskan käytös. Hän kulki ympäri Moulin Rougea kuin olisi omistanut koko tyhmän paikan – niin kuin hän oikeastaan tekikin – ja hän luuli voivansa pomotella meitä ympäriinsä. Jos tämä päättyisi taisteluun tai sotaan Italian ja Ranskan välillä, minä luultavasti asettuisin Italian puolelle ja varmistaisin samalla, että Ranska ei saisi koskettaa edes etusormellaan kumpaakaan Italiaa.

Mutta sopimus oli sopimus. Ja tiesin Lovinon raivostuvan minulle, jos hän kuulisi minun allekirjoittaneen sen. Siksi päätin pimittää tiedon häneltä. Ranska saisi yrittää, yrittää ja yrittää voittaa Lovinoa puolelleen, mutta hän luovuttaisi epäonnistuessaan. Ja nyt kun näin miten Veneziano yritti kovasti tukea tuohon nuoreen Saksaan, tiesin, ettei Ranska ikinä tulisi koskemaan häneenkään. Jos heillä ei olisi finanssiongelmia, Ranska pysyttelisi iloisesti rajan toisella puolen, eikä kykenisi tekemään mitään.

Nyt jouduin kuuntelemaan kymmenettä kertaa Ranskan ja Amerikan tyhjäpäistä selitystä. Väliin Itävalta ja Unkari laittoivat yhtä lailla tyhjiä kysymyksiään esityksestä, kun taas Preussi oli menettänyt kiinnostuksensa ja etsinyt itselleen paikan olla ja kyhjöttää. Siinä samalla minulle kävi selväksi, että hän ei ollut täällä vapaaehtoisena; Hän ja Saksa olivat molemmat selvinneet samasta velkaongelmasta, mihin me muut olimme joutuneet, mutta hän silti joutui oleskelemaan Itävallan mukana suojelijana. Se kai sopi Preussillekin paremmin, sillä hän oli tunnettu sotaisasta luonteestaan, eikä hän siksi jaksanutkaan kiinnostua tällaisista asioista kuin näytelmä. Saksan täällä oloon en keksinyt syytä, kai hän oli Venezianon lapsenvahtina, ettei Itävallan tarvinnut.

Lopulta, kun tarina alkoi päästä keskivaiheille ja Itävalta innostui keskustelemaan musiikeista, oli minunkin aikani luovuttaa. Istuuduin Preussin vierelle salin vierustalla oleville tuoleille ja toivoin jonkun tuovan minulle kupin teetä.

* * *

**Romano**

Ei ollut kulunut kymmentä minuuttiakaan siitä, kun Ranska oli häätänyt meidät "pikkuiset" pois salista ja olimme jo täysin hajaantuneet ympäri Moulin Rougea. Minä, Espanja, veljeni ja hänen mikä-lie-onkaan olimme linnoittautuneet minun huoneeseeni. Itse en ollut innostunut päästämään saksalaistakin sisään, mutta annoin sen olla tämän kerran Venezianon takia. Linnoituksemme oli luotu hyvin yksinkertaisesta sotajärjestelmästä; Saksalle oli luovutettu yksi vähäpätöisemmistä sohvista, jolla hän olisi saanut istua hiljaa ja huomaamattomana, mutta Veneziano oli ihan minua ärsyttääkseen istunut hänen syliinsä. Minä olin varannut itselleni sänkyni laidan ja Espanja oli ihan luvatta istunut sille kanssani puhdistaakseen olkapääni Ranska-pöpöistä. Ja niin Saksa kuin Espanjakin antoivat meidän veljesten puhua keskenämme, eivätkä he yrittäneet keskeyttää. Hyvä niin, sillä eräs saksalainen olisi tullut nyljetyksi jos hän olisi niin tehnyt ja Espanja taas kipeän nyrkin vatsaansa.

En kertonut paljoa, kuten en ollut kertonut Espanjallekaan. Yhtä asiaa yritin varsinkin pimittää: Että Ranska oli iskenyt silmänsä minuun. Ja tietenkin sen mitä melkein kävi pari yötä sitten, jollei Espanja olisi ollut idiootti. Venezianoa puolestaan ei saatu hiljaiseksi. Hän kertoi meille kolmelle kaikesta, enemmästäkin kuin minua olisi kiinnostanut kuulla.

Pääasiassa hän kuitenkin selitti hänestä ja Saksasta. Kuinka Saksa oli mukamas menettänyt muistinsa jonkin sodan päätteeksi ja kun he olivat tavanneet, ei kumpikaan ollut tunnistanut toista. Siihen oli kuulemma tarvittu Preussia, joka oli tiennyt koko ajan totuuden. Hän oli saanut oman pikkuveljensä muistamaan jälleen kaiken ja siten myös Veneziano oli saatu uskomaan.

Ja enempää minä en halunnut kuulla! Joten heitin heitä kahta tyynyllä ja rupesin mököttämään. Espanjasta se oli jostain syystä suloista ja hän veti minut sängylle halaukseen. Hän teki mököttämisestä aina niin vaikeaa.

Jumala antoi meille yhden rauhallisen hetken olla pienellä porukalla, mutta sitten meillä alkoi vääjäämätön tulevaisuus. Heti seuraavana päivänä ihmisiä kutsuttiin paikalle lisää muuttamaan salista teatterin ja meillä valtioilla alkoi itse näytelmän valmistelu. Amerikka ja Ranska saivat Unkarin ja Itävallan avulla käsikirjoituksen valmiiksi nopeasti ja me aloitimme heti harjoittelun. Elämä aloitti hiljalleen muuttumisensa ja siitä tuli kokoajan vaikeampaa. Nyt meillä oli kaksi salasuhdetta piiloteltavana… Ainakin pari päivää, kunnes Italia ei enää pystynyt pitämään näppejään erossa Saksasta ja siitä tuli aivan julkinen juttu. Mutta minun ja Espanjan salaisuus säilyi.

Kunnes…


	7. Chapter 7, Like a virgin

**Luku 7 Like a virgin**

**Espanja**

"Lovino? Lovino! Where the devil did that damn italian run now…" Minä yritin pidättää nauruani ja onneksi Romano auttoi siinä painamalla käsiään suuni päälle. Ihan kenenkään huomaamatta olimme livistäneet piiloon kesken harjoitusten ja nyt niin Englanti kuin Ranskakin yritti löytää meistä jompaakumpaa huutelemalla nimiämme käytävällä. Kumpikaan meistä ei kuitenkaan reagoinut nimiemme huuteluun sen vakavammin, kuin minä saaden naurukohtauksia ja Romano vähän säikähtelemällä.

Englannin askeleet katosivat käytävältä ja pimeässä varastonpahasessa, jonka olemassaolosta Englanti tuskin edes tiesi, tuli rauhallinen hiljaisuus. Romano jaksoi odottaa ehkä puoli minuuttia painaa minua seinää vasten, etten pitäisi meitä paljastavia nauruääniä, mutta sitten hän päästi minut irti. Otin tilaisuuden itselleni ja nauroin surkealle Englannille, joka ei kyennyt löytämään meitä!

"Englanti… Ei kykene löytämään meitä!" Nauroin, kunnes Romano kyllästyi säheltämiseeni ja hän painoi itsensä huuliani vasten. Hilpeys naurustani levisi ympäri itseäni ja vetäisin italialaisen syleilyyni pelkästä hilpeydestäni. Hän kietoutui minua vasten ja löysi saman tien itselleen mukavan hiuskiehkuran, jota hänen molemmat kätensä alkoivat pyöritellä sormiensa ympärille. Minä olin ensimmäinen joka kehtasi rikkoa suudelman tekemän yhteyden, mutta minä tahdoin nähdä hänen silmänsä. Se oli huomattavan yksinkertaista, painoin vain otsani hänen otsaansa vasten ja Romanon kauniit oliivinvihreät silmät aukesivat vain minulle.

Pieni onnellinen puistatus kulki selkääni pitkin tuttuja silmiä katsellessani ja puskin onnellisena otsaani Romanon otsaa vastaan. Hän oli hiukan liiankin lämmin, johtuen kuumeestaan, mutta minusta oli ilo huomata miten hänen kuumeensa laski hänen ollessaan minun seurassani.  
"Mikä piru sinua tässä puskemisessa kiinnostaa, io non capito, " Romano mutisi hiljaisesti, mutten osannut vieläkään antaa hänelle selvää vastausta. Minusta se vain oli mukavaa. Tarvittiinko tähän silloin mitään selitystä?  
"Minä vain rakastan sinua, " kerroin onnellisena ja laskin suudelman hänen huulilleen lauseideni välissä, "tarvitseeko rakkaus selityksiä?"

"Sinä olet naurettava kliseisten lauseiden maa, " Romano tuhisi, mutta etsi samalla vielä parempaa asentoa sylistäni, "mutta siksi minä sinusta…" Hän jätti lauseensa kesken. Hän jätti tuollaiset lauseensa usein kesken, mutta minulla riitti sen verran kuivahtaneita otsalohkopähkinöitäni jäljellä, että osasin täydentää lauseet itsekin. Minulle riitti sekin vähä! Jokainen hetki Romanon kanssa oli lahja, enkä minä antaisi tätä lahjaa kenellekään muulle.

Hän huokaisi väsyneenä ja laski päänsä olkapäilleni, ollen täten aivan minun kannatuksessani. Pidin Romanoani turvassa käsivarsillani laskien hänen päälaellensa suudelman.  
"Anna minulle enemmän aikaa, " hän kuiskasi rukouksen, jonka vain minä ja Jumala kuulimme, "anna minulle aikaa olla tässä pidempään."

Jumala oli kuitenkin päättänyt olla kuuntelematta meitä enää.

* * *

**Englanti**

Oli melkein turhaa etsiä Lovinoa. Ties minne hän oli tällä kertaa kadonnut ja kuten tässä oli jo kuukausien aikana, häntä ei enää sen jälkeen löydetty ennen kuin italialainen halusi itse palata ihmisten ilmoille. Harjoituksista ei kuitenkaan tullut mitään jos toinen päähenkilöistä puuttui.

"Lovino!" Yritin huutaa häntä nimeltä, mutta kuten oli aivan arvattavissa, käytäviltä ei kuulunut vastausta. Oliko hän kunnossa, vai halusiko hän vain pilailla kustalluksellani? Herra saisi joka tapauksessa kohta alkaa näyttää naamaansa, sillä minä en todellakaan ainoa joka oli hermostunut: Listaan kuuluivat kaikki muut paikalla olevat valtiot, kaikki aina Ranskaan asti, joka juuri nyt tuli minua vastaan käytävällä.

"I can not find him. Yet, again…" Kerroin Ranskalle, joka pysähtyi parin metrin päähän minusta puristelemaan käsiään nyrkkiin ja auki.  
"Alan saada tästä tarpeekseni, " Hän ärähti ja heilautti hiuksensa pois silmiensä edestä, "Etelä-Italian olisi parempi löytyä, tai minä..."  
"Sinä mitä?" Myhäilin – minua huvitti, fakta, että Ranska oli menettämässä otettaan italioista. Hän oli silmiin nähden raivoissaan, sillä hänellä ei ollut käynyt mitään tuuria Lovinon suhteen.

"Tai minä häivyn!" Ranska ärähti. Kylmä aalto läpäisi minut.  
"Minä häivyn, ja sitten sinä ja te kaikki muut jäätte maksamaan loputonta velkaanne penni penniltä!" Hän jatkoi katsoen minua haastavasti.  
"Tuohon ei tarvitse mennä, " sanoin painottaen sanojani, "minä pidän itse huol-"

Lauseeni jäi hieman kesken kun käytävällä, noin täysin toisella puolella sitä itse asiassa, aukeni yksi monista ovista ja näin jotain mikä kylmensi minut vielä kylmemmäksi. Se ovi oli yksi unohdetuista varastoista, jonka olin muuten unohtanut tällä metsästysretkellä unohtanut tarkistaa.

Ja kukapa sen oven takaa tulikaan? Lovino, ihme kyllä nauraen naurua, jota hän yritti tukahduttaa pois - siltä se ainakin näytti, totuutta oli hieman vaikea sanoa, sillä käytävällä oli myös kymmenisen tyttöä kikattelemassa. Ja tarvitseeko edes mainita, että Moulin Rougen käytävät eivät olleet mitään valkoisia ja puhtaita, vaan ne olivat ääriään myöten täynnä kirkkaita vaatteita ja muuta turhaa, jotka estivät hyvin minua näkemästä mihinkään.

Entä mitä hän oli tekemässä? Hän oli tulossa ulos varastosta jonkun kanssa, jonkun, jonka huulille hän painoi hyvin pitkän suudelman.

Entä kenen huulille italialainen painoi hyvin pitkän suudelman? Kenen huulillepa tosiaan, minun olisi luultavasti pitänyt tämä jo arvata. Espanja!

"Sinä mitä?" Ranska tiukkasi minulta.  
"Minä pidän itse huolta, että näet Lovinon tänä iltana. Kello kahdeksalta." Kaksikko käytävän toisessa päässä ehti jo kadota jonnekin samalla aikaa, joten iskin katseeni Ranskaan ja pakotin luotettavan hymyn kasvoilleni. Hän katsoi minua pitkään. Todella pitkään.

"Älä tee tuota enää ikinä, " hän sanoi hetken mietittyään.  
"What?"  
"Hymyile tuolla lailla, " hän totesi lähtiessään kävelemään jonnekin muualle, "nyt minä sain painajaisia seuraavaksi viikoksi, ja minä sentään tarvitsen hyvät yöunet yrittäessäni jaksaa teidät sähläystänne. Mutta hyvä on, tällä kertaa minä vielä luotan sinuun."

Ranska jätti minut käytävälle kaikkien tavaroiden keskelle hymyni kanssa, jonka sulatin pois helpommin kuin pakotin sen huulilleni. Se siitä, minä en enää ikinä hymyilisi viinipaskiaiselle tai kenellekään muullekaan. Nyt minun piti vain etsiä Lovino käs-… Mistä minä nyt hänet löytäisin kun hän ehti jo taas kadota!

Kiirehdin äkkiä Lovinon ja Espanjan perään. Ehkä italialainen yhden kerran elämässään ei katoaisi liian nopeasti, että voisin läksyttää häntä.

* * *

**Romano**

Espanja jätti minut omiin oloihini suudeltuaan minua ensin otsalle, palaten sitten alakertaan muiden joukkoon. Minä puolestani jäin hetkeksi yläkerrassa sijaitsevaan yksityisaitioon, josta tämänkin tarinan aloitin, jotta kukaan alhaalla olevista hyypiöistä (paitsi Veneziano ja hänen idioottimainen poikaystävänsä) ei arvaisi, että olimme olleet kahdestaan. (ja Veneziano otti sen asian muuten hieman liian riemulla vastaan…) Ehdin hädin tuskin istua pimeässä aitiossa kahta minuuttia pitempään, nojaten samaan kaiteeseen kuin kuukausia sittenkin, katsellen alas kuten kuukausia sitten, kun joku tuli sisään; Kuten kuukausia sitten.

"_Mitä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi!"_ Kerrankin Arthur ei yrittänyt puhua minulle typerää englantiaan, mutta äänensävy oli vakava. Ei se silti tarkoittanut, että aioin kääntyä hänen puoleensa ja puhua mistään, ei, en todellakaan.  
"Lepuutan silmiäni, " totesin yksinkertaisen valheen. Yleensä se meni läpi, mutta tällä kertaa jokin oli vialla. Tällä kertaa Arthur tulikin luokseni ja käänsi minut väkivaltaisesti katsomaan itseään.

"Älä valehtele minulle, " hän sihisi yrittäen pitää äänensä alhaisena, jottei alas asti kuuluisi sanaakaan. Entinen minä, se, jonka maailma tunsi viisi vuotta sitten ennen rahaongelmia, olisi juossut karkuun – tai hypännyt alas – kun Englanti oli noin lähellä – ja vihainen jostakin -, mutta nykyinen minä osasi jo pitää tyyneytensä ja… Vieläkö voisin hypätä täältä alas turvaan?

"Minä näin sinut Espanjan kanssa, " Arthur huomautti sateenkylmällä äänellään, ja vaikka yritin kuinka pitää pokerinaamani, valuin hiljalleen seinää pitkin alemmas turvaan hänen katseeltaan.  
"Sehän kiva, muistaakseni me harjoittelemme joka päivä kahdestaan…" Mumisin.  
"Minusta näytti, että Antonion ei enää tarvitse harjoitella hampaidesi laskemista suullaan, yes, hän vaikutti olevan ammattilainen siinä, " Arthur töksäytti happamana.

"Sinähän sen tiedät, " töksäytin takaisin ja yritin riistäytyä pois englantilaisen otteesta, mutta hän paiskasikin minut takaisin kaidetta vasten. Älähdin kivusta kun kaide osui keskiselkääni juuri niin kipeästi, kuin Arthur halusikin.

"Lovino, en halua, että te kaksi tapailette enää, " hän sanoi hitaasti.  
"Emme me mitään tapaile!" Ärähdin vähemmän hitaasti.  
"Tai mitä ikinä luuletkaan tekeväsi hänen kanssaan! Sen-pitää-loppua, sillä niin kauan kun olet täällä töissä, sinulla ei ole varaa-"  
"Tehdä mitä? Mitä jos tämä oli yhden kerran juttu?" Minä tiukkasin, yrittäen epätoivoisesti paikata sitä mitä ei voinut enää paikata.  
"Hienoa, joten olet valmis syömään illallista tänään Ranskan kanssa?" Ja niin Englanti pisti taas paremmaksi: "Muistuttaisin, että jos et tee niin kuin hän pyytää, asetat varaan minun henkeni, veljesi hengen, oman henkesi… Ja ennen kaikkea tällä hetkellä Espanjan hengen, sillä minä olen täysin kykenevä tappamaan hänet vaikka kuolinpedistäni jos tarvitsee!"

Hyvä huomautus.

"Tietenkin olen valmis!" Puuskahdin, "vedät taas hätäisiä johtopäätöksiä, Arthur. Minun ja Espanjan välillä ei yksinkertaisesti ole mitään-"  
"Kaksi maailman romanttisinta valtiota, eikä välillänne ole mitään, anna minun nauraa…" Arthur kehtasi keskeyttää minut. Löin englantilaista rintaan ja pääsin siten vihdoin vapaaksi hänen ja kaiteen väliltä.  
"Sano vain monelta ja missä ja olen valmis, " tuhahdin. Arthur taisi sanoa kahdeksalta, mutta sillä ei lopulta ollut mitään väliä.

Ehdin poistua huoneesta ja kävellä käytävää eteenpäin kun kipu iski otsalohkoihini. Vielä pari askelta hoipertelin eteenpäin kunnes kuuleman mukaan tuuperruin käytävälle.

* * *

**Saksa**

Saanko minäkin kertoa jotain tästä tarinasta, vaikka en ole sanonut sanaakaan tähän mennessä? Kiitos tästä kunniasta…

Isoveljeni oli päättänyt pistää show'n pystyyn, kun kerran esityksen harjoitukset olivat jälleen jumiutuneet Etelä-Italian karattua paikalta. Hänellä (minun veljelläni) ja Itävallalla oli jälleen yksi riita pystyssä – luoja tietää mistä tällä kertaa – ja siitä riitti viihdykettä kaikille odottaessamme, että jotain uutta tapahtuisi. Italia oli arvatenkin löytänyt tiensä minun luokseni ja nyt hän istui sylissäni, vaikka olin yrittänyt löytää hyvän, rauhallisen paikan kaukaa muista. Ymmärtääkseni olin nyt alisuoriutunut tuosta tehtävästäni, sillä koko valtiokunta oli päättänyt tulla minun luokseni Italian mukana.

Sitten jossain välissä Espanja päätti palata myös meidän muiden luokse. Vain Italia ja voi luoja, miksi minä, tiesimme, että se tarkoittaisi myös Etelä-Italian saapumista luoksemme millä hetkellä hyvänsä, mutta sitten jokin menikin vikaan vähän sen jälkeen, kun Ranskakin oli löytänyt paikalle ilman Englantia.

"Saksa…" Kuulin Italian mumisevan nimeäni hiljaisella äänellä kaiken muun möykän ylitse. Olin juuri pyöritellyt silmiäni Preussin, Espanjan, Ranskan ja Itävallan keskustelulle, mutta nyt oli aika keskittää huomioni Italiaan, jonka kädet olivat kaulani ympärillä. Huomasin hänen tuijottavan tyhjyyteen lattiassa. Valitettavasti en päässyt siinäkään vaiheessa vielä puhumaan, sillä Italia kertoikin kuulumisensa – jota olin aikonut kysyä – ilman, että minä kysyin sitä häneltä.

"En… Voi hyvin…" Hän kuiskasi lattiassa olevalle mustalle aukolle kasvoillaan tyhjä ilme. Ehdin juuri kokeilla hänen otsansa lämpöä, kun hän sai kohotettua katseensa minuun. Katseemme tuskin ehti kohdata, kun hänen silmänsä heittivät voltin ja Italia lyyhistyi syliini tajuttomana.

Muut valtiot huomasivat tapahtuneen heti. Jokainen oli tietynlaisessa "Italiat/Englanti/Argentiina/Joku muu saattaa pyörtyä missä vaiheessa tahansa"-tilassa, ja salaa jokainen vahti näitä henkilöitä mielessään. Ja kun joku näistä menetti tajuntansa, alkoi sähellys. Kaikki olivat hetkessä lähistölläni/Italian läheisyydessä, antamassa minulle neuvoja siitä, miten minun piti poikayst-… Poikayst-… Italialaiseni(?) kanssa tehdä. Sivusilmällä ehdin huomata, miten Espanja nyki taustalla Amerikkaa hihasta ja he kiirehtivät äkkiä pois salista, molemmilla huolestuneet ilmeen kasvoillaan. Espanja ymmärtääkseni pelkäsi Etelä-Italian puolesta, Amerikka taas… En tiedä.

Kun Italia ei kaikista paperipalalla elvyttämisistä ja muista kyseenalaisista elvytystyyleistä huolimattakaan herännyt, jäi minulle ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi kantaa hänet pois. Preussi otti hyvin oman roolinsa muiden hätistelijänä ja kevyen Italian turvaan kantaminen kävi helpommin kuin olin pelännyt. En siihen hätään keksinyt muuta paikkaa, kuin hänen oman veljensä huone, sillä jos Romano oli vielä jalkeilla, niin hän ehkä osaisi hoitaa pikkuveljensä paremmin ja jos ei, Espanja saattoi ajatella samoin kuin minä ja tarvitsimme molemmat vakavasti vertaistukea.

Oli kuitenkin mukava huomata, että tällä kertaa Espanja oli ollut nopeampi ja Romano löytyikin jo omasta huoneestaan, omasta sängystään yhtä tajuttomana kuin minunkin Italiani. Hän auttoi minut asettelemaan nuoremman veljeksen vanhemman vierelle ja sitten huoneeseen laskeutui ahdistunut hiljaisuus. Kumpikaan ei tiennyt mitä pitäisi tehdä tässä vakavassa tilanteessa, joten me vain seurasimme kuinka Italian tajuttomuus hiljakseen muuttui rauhattomaksi uneksi ja hän kieri veljensä kainaloon.

"Auttoiko Amerikka sinua?" Olin ensimmäinen joka rikkoi hiljaisuuden (ja nyt olen puhunut tässä tarinassa.) Espanja kuitenkin pudisti päätään.  
"Me löysimme Romanon kahdestaan, mutta sitten hän mumisi jotain sankarin tehtävistä ja Englannista ja katosi sitten, " Espanja totesi.  
"Hyvä on, " vastasin. Hiljaisuus jatkui.

"Italiat eivät ikinä pääse velastaan tätä menoa…" Espanja huokaisi surkeana, kuin valmiina itkemään. Laskin katseeni lattiaan ja sitten päätin kertoa jotain mitä kukaan ei vielä siihen mennessä tiennyt.

"Espanja, minä haluan kertoa jotain. Riittääkö sinulta kaksi minuuttia aikaa kuunnella?" Kysyin vakavana etsiessäni itselleni huoneesta tuolin ja asettaessani sen sängyn laidalle niin, että pystyin silittämään Italian hiuksia.  
"Niin kauan kunnes Romano herää, minulla on aika monta kaksiminuuttista aikaa!" Espanja sai yllättäen iloisuutensa takaisin.  
"Kiitos, " totesin ja aloin kertomaan kerrottavaani.

* * *

**Amerikka**

Yritin pyyhkiä hikipisaroita Englannin kasvoilta pois, mutta niitä tuli lisää. Oli kuin hän olisi juossut maratonin ja menettänyt tajuntansa, tai ollut juomatta viikkoon ja hänen sisuskalunsa paloivat sen takia ja sen takia taas hänen otsansa oli kuin sen Ruotsin, ei vaan Suomen tekemän saunan kiuas! Eli kuuuuuuuuma~! Luultavasti se ei ole hyvä asia…

Olin lähtenyt Espanjan mukaan etsimään Romanoa, mutta sitten olin tajunnut, että ehkä Englantikin oli mahdollisesti joutunut tähän kummalliseen tilanteeseen ja olin lähtenyt etsimään häntä. Löysinkin hänet parin terassin päästä eräältä terassilta tai mikä aitio lieneekään ja kuten olin pelännyt, hänkin oli jonkin mystisen voiman takia menettänyt tajuntansa. Joten, sankari kun olin, niin minähän kannoin hänet omaan huoneeseensa ja jäin pureskelemaan huultani siihen vierelle.

Ranska tuli, kävi ja meni siinä jossain välissä, mutta minä istuin yhä paikallani. Kello vilisti eteenpäin ja liekit Englannin sisällä rauhoittuivat kun hän ei enää ollut niin kuuma kuin aikaisemmin. Alkoi olla jo myöhä, kun havahduin ajattelemasta.

Sinulle lukija ei ole paljoa kerrottu minusta ja Englannista tämän tarinan aikana, sillä ymmärtääkseni joku kirjoittajantyperys päätti, että tarina ei kerro minusta. Mutta minä kuitenkin kerron sen, että me kaksi emme ole olleet hyvissä väleissä harjoittelun aikana. Englanti on piikitellyt minua jokaisesta asiasta jonka tein ja tiesin kyllä syyn siihen.

"Sinä kannat minulle yhäkin kaunaa, etkö vain?" Kysyin suruissani tajuttomalta Englannilta, "Olet minulle edelleen vihainen, etten enää halunnut olla veljesi."

Liu'uin pois tuolilta polvilleni hänen sänkynsä viereen ja nojasin päätäni patjaan niin, että näin hänet. Tajuttomuudesta en tiennyt, mutta hän kuulosti ainakin hengittävän normaalisti.  
"Haluan vain sanoa, etten ole enää pikkupoika, " kerroin, "osaan tehdä jo omat päätökseni ja solmia kengännauhanikin! Ja saanen huomauttaa, että tiedän Italian olevan minua vanhempi eikä hän osaa sitoa omia nauhojaan."

Ei vastausta. Ei tietenkään vastausta kun puhuteltu ei ollut tajuissaan! Nojauduin kuitenkin lähemmäs.  
"Enkä minä enää halunnut olla veljesi, mikset sinä voi ymmärtää sitä?" Kuiskasin, "Haluan olla rinnallasi! Haluan, että hyväksyt minut samanarvoisena kuin itse olet. Ja jos se tarkoittaa, että joudun kantamaan sinut jatkossakin tajuttomana turvaan, olen valmis siihen. Tahdon olla sankarisi, tahdon, että näkisit minut viimein jonain muuna kuin pikkuveljenäsi." Helppo oli puhua tajuttomalle Englannille, kun tajuissaan oleva ei ikinä pysähtyisi kuuntelemaan…

Olin jo kumartunut aivan hänen korvansa viereen ja pääsin kuiskaamaan viimeisen asianikin.  
"I like you so damn much, and why can't you just see it? I like you, I always did like you and I always will…"

Eikä edelleenkään vastausta. Huokaisin syvään ja läsähdin takaisin tuolilleni takaisin pureskelemaan poskeani. Minä istuisin tässä vahdissa niin kauan kunnes Englanti heräisi ja häätäisi minut pois huoneestaan. Jos tämä saisi hänet edes vähän ymmärtämään sitä, miten pitkälle olin valmis menemään hänen takiaan, niin tämä ei voinut olla väärin. Minä en jättäisi Englantia enää yksin ennen kuin hän niin käskisi.

En enää ikinä satuttaisi häntä. Neverrrrrrrrrrrrr!

* * *

**Espanja**

"Olen kerännyt rahaa salassa Itävallalta ja Preussilta… Rahaa Italian velkoja varten. Siltä varalta, että jos hän ei pysty maksamaan itseään ulos, voisin auttaa, " Saksa kertoi hitaasti ja punastellen, "Jos olen oikein laskenut, parin viikon sisässä minulla on tarpeeksi rahaa maksaakseni Veneziano ulos jos ne yhdistetään siihen mitä hän on ansainnut."

Olin hetken hiljaa ja ymmärsin hiljalleen kuinka paljon Saksa, sisällä tuon jykevän hahmon, rakasti Venezianoa. Hän oli valmis auttamaan Italiaa veloissa. Samalla tunsin oloni huonoksi poikaystäväksi, miksen minäkin ollut ajatellut tuollaista… Ehkä siksi, että Romano vähätteli jatkuvasti rahaongelmiaan ja jankutti, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Viimeistään nyt, kun he makasivat molemmat viidettä tuntia sängyllä tajuttomana ja loputtomassa kuumeessa näin lävitse hänen valheidensa. Ehkä hän ei vain halunnut satuttaa minua, pikkuinen 3

"Mutta rahasi eivät riittäisi pelastamaan Romanoa…" Sanoin totuuden kun ymmärsin sen. Tämän takia Saksa oli pitänyt asian piilossa, tämän takia hän ei ollut maininnut siitä aikaisemmin, sillä hän ei halunnut satuttaa meitä muita.  
"Ja." Saksa huokaisi, "Meillä jokaisella on omat rahaongelmamme. Minulla riittää kapasiteetti auttamaan Venezianoa. Mutta Romanoa en tässä tilanteessa pysty vielä auttamaan… Toivon vain, ettei heidän tilanteensa alene tästä kriittisesti."

Silloin tapahtui jotain mikä järisytti maailmaa!

Romano tuhahti ja kiehnäytyi unissaan lähemmäs Italiaa, joka oli jo takertunut isoveljensä kainaloon. Oli kuin he olisivat tehneet sen tahallansa, sillä molempien hassut hiuskiekuratkin osuivat toisiinsa ja loivat välilleen suloisen sydämen.  
"¡Mira, mira!" Huudahdin Saksalle, joka luuli heti, että jotain vakavaakin oli tapahtunut.  
"Was?" Hän kysyi huolissaan, hypätessään ylös tuoliltaan kuin peläten, että Italian korvista oli alkanut vuotaa verta.

"¡Eivätkö he ole suloisia yhdessä!" Hehkutin posket punaisina. Romano tuhahti uudestaan kuin olisi kuullut minut, puhalsi tuhahtaessaan pikkuveljensä hiuksia ja Italia päästi tämän takia väsyneen: "Ve~":n.

Saksa ei jostain syystä nähnyt tätä tilannetta niin suloisena kuin minä näin ja hän ilmaisi sen työntämällä minut pois veljesten läheisyydestä. Yritin tarkistaa, että haluaisiko Saksa lainata Italiaa minulle joskus, mutta jostain syystä sain saksalaisesta nyrkistä kasvoihini. Se masensi minua vasta kun molemmat Italiat heräsivät eikä heistä kumpikaan edes kysynyt minun vointiani vaikka nenästäni valui edelleen verta. Romano itse asiassa päätti pahentaa asiaa, kun Italia kysyi syytä verenvuotooni Saksalta ja kun tämä kertoi totuuden kainostelematta, eteläisempi puoli Italiaa närkästyi ja heitti minua jollain esineellä mikä osui hänen käteensä ensimmäisenä.

Ja niin taas seuraavana päivänä esityksen harjoitteleminen jatkui normaalisti-

* * *

**Romano**

Odota idiootti, minä jatkan tästä, kun et tiedä mitä täällä tapahtuu.

Ja niin taas seuraavana päivänä esityksen harjoitteleminen jatkui normaalisti, sillä Ranska nähtävästi hyväksyi massapyörtymisen hyväksi syyksi sille, etten tullut tapaamaan häntä. Arthurkin antoi minulle anteeksi, sillä kuulemma hänkin joutui samaan ongelmaan. Mutta seuraavalla kerralla kukaan ei enää antaisi minulle anteeksi…


	8. Chapter 8, El tango de Roxanne

**Luku 8, El tango de Roxanne**

"Hei… Pojat, mie tarvitsen jonkun aloittamaan tämän luvun? Haluaako joku olla kertoja vai pitääkö tässä pakottaa… Romano?"

"Älä kuvittelekaan. Minä en tätä kohtaa ryhdy kertomaan."

"Espanja?"

"¡En! Anteeksi… Näen yhä painajaisia siitä tilanteesta… Anteeksi."

"Sinä näet painajaisia? Kuules-"

"Stai zitta Romano, sie sanoit jo ettet sie kerro tätä, joten ole sitten hiljaa. Ita? Saksa?"

"Jos Roma ei puhu niin minä en puhu ja sitten ei puhu Saksakaan."

"Ääh, syökää päänne jokainen! Ranska, Englanti? Te olette ainoat jotka olette jäljellä!"

"What about me!"

"Shut up America. Ei, meistä kukaan ei suostu kertomaan tätä. Sinun täytyy vaihtaa kertojaa tai olla itse kertojana. Minä itse henkilökohtaisesti tukin korvani jos sallitte."

"Anch'io."

"Hyvä on! Mie kerron tämän sitten jollain muulla tavalla! On vain typerää vaihtaa kertojaa kesken tarinan."

**Ulkopuolinen kertoja**

"Ei, ihan tosi, Ranska voisit ihan hyvin kertoa tämän, saataisiin sinun ajatuksiasi ja-"

"MINÄ EN HALUA KUULLA RANSKAN AJATUKSIA TAPAHTUNEESTA!"

"Ja sieltä tuli Etelä-Italian vastaus puolestani. Anna mennä vaan tyttöseni."

**Ulkopuolinen kertoja**

Se oli viimeinen harjoituskerta. Kaikki olivat huomattavan turhautuneita toisiinsa ja eikä kukaan muu tuntunut osaavan hommaansa kuin Itävalta ja hänen muusikkonsa. Ranska istui kyllästyneenä hieman kauempana katselemassa miten kaikki muut sähelsivät Espanjan ja Unkarin mentyä yllättäen sekaisin rooleissaan. Englanti oli rientänyt pelastamaan tilannetta ja oli alkanut vaatia taukoa jotta kyseiset kaksi valtiota olisivat voineet kerrata omat roolinsa, mutta saksalaismaat eivät olleet suostuneet taukoon, sillä he kaikki halusivat saada harjoitukset nyt kerralla läpi kunnialla ja kaikki olisi sillä hyvä. Kiistelystä ulkopuolella olivat molemmat Italiat, jotka yrittivät pysytellä kerrankin poissa keskustelusta, mutta sitten Romanon oli pakko päästä sanomaan omat mielipiteensä siitä kuinka typerä Espanja oli ollut. Se oli saanut taustalla katselleen Ranskan kallistamaan päätään ja ottamaan paremman asennon tuolillaan.

Tapahtumasta oli syntynyt kunnon riita Englannin, Itävallan, Espanjan ja Romanon välille. Itävalta oli luovuttanut ensimmäisenä ja kertonut lähtevänsä taustalle soittamaan pianoa. Riidan keskelle olivat jääneet Englanti ja Romano, jotka huusivat toisilleen. Joka kerta kun Espanja yritti saada jotain sanottua, Etelä-Italia kivahti tälle jotain nopeaa vastaukseksi, mutta se sai Espanjan vain iloiseksi. Lopulta Romanon huudahdettua taas hänelle jotain ilkeää, Espanja nappasikin hänet halaukseen ja Italian toinen puolisko joutui rimpuilemaan itsensä irti päästäkseen jatkamaan kinasteluaan Englannin kanssa.

Ranska katseli riitelyä mietteliäänä.

Unkari puuttui lopulta taisteluksi etenevään riitaan rauhallisena, mutta oli lopulta itse se joka joutui huutamaan Englannille. Hän sai sentään britin rauhoitettua ja taustalla olleen Preussin pelkäämään itseään, ja samalla kun kaikkien mielenkiinto oli keskittynyt Britanniaan ja Unkariin, Espanja ja Romano kävivät nopean hiljaisen keskustelun vain kaksin kesken Romanon voinnista. Vain Ranska seurasi sillä hetkellä mitä kaksi latinoa teki ja hän alkoikin hymyillä. Kun Englanti kutsui kaikki takaisin harjoittelemaan, Ranska risti kätensä rinnalleen tyytyväisenä ja soi mielelleen hetken miettiä julmia tekoja.

Harjoitukset jatkuivat hetken normaalisti ja tällä kertaa päästiin loppuun asti kenenkään sekoamatta sanoissa tai rooleissa. Esityksen viimeiset lauseet saatiin sanottua, Itävallan porukka soitti loppusointuja ja helpottuneina kaikki alkoivat taputtaa. Tämän jälkeen heidän tarvitsisi vain huomenna käydä esitys vielä kerran läpi ja sitten he olivat valmiina esiintymään.

Vain yksi paikalla olijoista ei osallistunut taputukseen. Se oli Ranska, joka oli kehittänyt pahan suunnitelman päässään ja otti sen nyt toteutukseen. Muiden riemuitessa onnistumistaan, hän nousi tuoliltaan ja lähti määrätietoisesti kävelemään lavaa kohti. Kukaan ei oikein ottanut häntä täydellisesti huomioon kun hän kapusi ylös ja jatkoi määrätietoista kävelyään Romanon luokse. Ja ennen kuin italialainen tai kukaan muukaan ehti sanoa mitään vastaan, ranskalainen veti itseään pienemmän Romanon suudelmaan.

Koko salin täytti hiljaisuus. Etelä-Italia ei kyennyt tekemään mitään liikettä vastustaakseen suudelmaa, niin järkyttynyt hän oli ja Ranska nautti jokaisesta sekunnista jonka sai varastettua. Parin metrin päässä Preussin kanssa naureskelleen Espanjan hymy oli sammunut kokonaan ja hän punertui vihasta samanväriseksi kuin hänen lippunsakin oli. Preussi ehti juuri ymmärtää tilanteen vakavuuden ja ehti napata espanjalaisen kiinni ettei tämä löisi Ranskaa – sillä Espanja oli jo ehtinyt kohottaa nyrkkinsä lyödäkseen. Myös Unkari ehti napata hänestä kiinni, ettei hän tekisi mitään ajattelematonta.

Lopulta Ranska päästi Romanon irti ja sipaisi tätä poskelle. Eteläisempi puoli Italiaa oli vieläkin niin pyörryksissä järkytyksestä, ettei hän edes ehtinyt suuttua tapahtuneelle.  
"Minusta nyt leikit on leikitty, " Ranska sanoi hunajaisella äänellä melkein kuiskaten, "Mitä jos tulisit tänä iltana illalliselle kanssani?"

Preussi ja Unkari joutuivat molemmat käyttämään jo voimaa saadakseen pidettyä Espanjan paikallaan. Ranska kohotti huvittuneen katseensa kaikkiin muihin valtioihin.  
"Tai, mitäpä jos tekisimme näin? Jos Etelä-Italia keksii jälleen kerran jonkin syyn olla tulematta, jäädytän tämän projektin. Tämä esitys kuolee siihen ja samalla, " hän katsoi merkitsevästi Englantiin, "katoatte tekin."

Seuraavana Ranska soi Espanjalle lyhyen, vielä äskeistä merkitsevämmän katseen, jossa luki: "Hän on minun." Katse oli tarpeeksi lyhyt ettei hitain paikallaolija – Amerikka - ehtinyt tajuta sen tarkoitusta ja sitten se oli jo ohi. Ranska lähti iloisena tanssahtelemaan pois salista, jättäen kaikki muut valtiot hiljaisuuteen. Ensimmäinen, joka teki jotain, oli Englanti ja hänkin vain paransi Romanon oloa yökkäämällä tapahtuneella. Etelä-Italia ilmaisi mielipiteensä tapahtunutta kohtaan punertumalla ja juoksemalla vastapäiseen suuntaan pois kaikkien katseiden alta. Pohjois-Italia vinkaisi ja juoksi veljensä perään jättäen. Espanjakin yritti mennä, mutta muut estivät häntä.

"Hei, minä voin muuten jatkaa tästä kertomista."

"Todellako Espanja? Kiitos!"

**Espanja**

"Päästäkää minut-" Yritin vääntää itseäni Unkarin ja Preussin otteesta, mutta se piti.  
"Parempi, ettet sotke tilannetta pahemmin, " Englanti mutisi.  
"What happened?" Amerikka yritti saada selville.  
"¡Minun pitää päästä puhumaan Romalle!" Pyysin anelevasti.  
"Ja mennä hakkaamaan Ranska, juupajuu, " Preussi mutisi ja yhteisvoimin hän ja Unkari pakottivat minut istumaan tuolille, jonka joku toi taakseni, "Parempi vain, että pysyt nyt tässä ja otat ihan rauhallisesti. Ranska teki tuon ihan tahallansa suututtaakseen sinut."  
"Mutta minun pitää mennä Roman luokse." Yritin vielä, sillä mikään muu ajatus ei ollut vielä ehtinyt päästä aivoihini. Minä halusin olla Romanon kanssa kun hän oli järkyttynyt. Siellä minun pitäisi olla!

"Italia on jo hänen kanssaan, " Unkari vannotti, "mutta pysy sinä tämän illan poissa hänen luotaan, muuten saatatte kaikki joutua ongelmiin."  
Tuijotin kaikkia hämmentyneenä. Räväkkä vihani Ranskaa vastaan ja mitä hän oli tehnyt minun Romanolleni, oli laantunut hieman. Nyt halusin vain ymmärtää, että miksi kaikki muut olivat minusta ja Romanostani huolissaan.

"¿Mitä… Te meistä tiedätte?" Ihmettelin. Muut huokaisivat tai löivät kämmentä päähänsä.  
"Espanja-pieni, olemme kaikki olleet täällä jo puolisen vuotta." Unkari kertoi hitaasti, jotta kaikki tieto menisi espanjalaiseen pieneen päähäni, "Ja saanen huomauttaa, että te kaksi olette surkeimmat suhteenpiilottajat mitä olen eläessäni nähnyt."

"Eli me kaikki tiesimme viimeistään jo viime kuussa, " Preussi tuhahti, "paitsi Englanti, Amerikka ja Ranska, jotka ovat muutenkin tyhjäpäisiä."  
"You take that back right away!" Englanti puuskahti taustalta. Katselin kaikkia edelleen pää kallellani ja suu auki hämmästyksestä  
"¿Itävalta…?" Katseeni pysähtyi Itävaltaan, joka oli tullut muiden valtioiden luokse seisoskelemaan toimettomana. Tämä huokaisi.  
"Espanja, me kaksi olimme naimisissa. Luulisi, että minä tunnen sinut idiootin toisiksi parhaiten tässä porukassa. Tiedän kyllä kun yrität salata jotain muilta, typerys."

"Unkari keksi suhteenne ensimmäisenä, sitten seurasi Itävalta ja he kertoivat minulle!" Preussi puuskahti kuin katkerana siitä, ettei ollut itse tajunnut totuutta ensimmäisenä, "Ja sitten saimme totuuden Saksalta."  
**  
**Katsoin Saksaa ja mietin, kuinka Romano olisi suuttunut tässä tilanteessa. Saksa kuitenkin uskalsi ottaa nyt rauhallisemmin, kun kumpikaan Italioista ei ollut paikalla ja kertoikin sitten totuuden kainostelematta.  
"He painostivat minua kertomaan totuuden." Hän sanoi olkapäitään kohauttaen. Laskin katseeni maahan.

"Ja nyt me emme voi kuin odottaa, " Englanti puuskahti raivoissaan, "te kaksi saitte kyllä sotkettua kaiken ruhtinaallisesti. Ihan tapaistanne! Harjoitukset ovat tältä päivältä ohitse, kadotkaa silmistäni jokainen." Britti määräsi ja jokunen paikallaolijoista katosikin turvaan. Paikalle jäi istumaan minä, sekä Unkari, että Preussi ja Saksa, joista jokainen halusi jäädä minulle henkiseksi tueksi.

Lopulta, tunnin kuluttua, kun meidät neljä oli jätetty yksin hiljaisuuteen, Italia hipsi paikalle pää painuksissa.

"Hän aikoo tehdä sen." Italia kertoi uutisensa hiljaisella äänellä.  
"¡Missä Roma on!" Kysyin heti ponnahtaessani ylös tuolilta niin nopeasti, että omalla tuolillaan keikkunut Preussi kaatui.

"Hän ei halua nähdä ketään."

**Italia**

Juoksin veljeni perässä, kun tämä marssi käytävällä eteenpäin potkien jokaista asiaa, mikä sattui hänen jalkoihinsa. Lopulta sain hänet kiinni, mutta hän ei ollut vielä valmis pysähtymään.  
"Fottiti!" Hän ärähti minulle suunnatessaan kohti omaa huonettaan.  
"Ma fratello-"  
"FOTTITI!" Romano karjahti juuri saapuessaan huoneensa ovelle. Hän riuhtaisi oven auki, mutta jäi seisomaan siihen hetkeksi. Ihmettelin, että mitä minun piti tehdä.

"MENETKÖ SINÄ SISÄÄN VAI ET!?" Hän karjui. Hypähdin säikähdyksestä ja kipitin äkkiä hänen altaan hänen omaan huoneeseensa. Veljeni tuli perässä paiskaten oven kiinni ja heittäen heti perään kukkaruukun vastapäiseen seinään.

"Vettä." Hän sanoi ja katosi hetkeksi yksityisvessaansa huuhtomaan suutaan. Sitten hän tuli ulos ja sanoi seuraavan asian.  
"Sitruunalikööriä." Romano katosi hetkeksi kaapilleen ja nappasi itselleen pienen lasillisen keltaista likööriä, jonka hän kulautti suoraan alas kurkustaan. Seuraavaa lasillista hän jäi huljuttelemaan hetkeksi suuhunsa, ja nielaisi vasta sitten.

"Älä juo enempää tai tulet humalaan!" Varoitin isoveljeäni istuutuessani hänen sängyllensä huolestuneena. Hän katsoi hetken pulloa ja kaatoi kieltään naksauttaen itselleen kolmannenkin lasillisen.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Hän sanoi ja oli kipata senkin lasillisen alas kurkustaan, mutta hyökkäsin pelastamaan hänet.  
"Fratello, no! Non ti poi fare cosi!"  
"Miksen muka voi tehdä?" Hän ärähti ja yritti rimpuilla otteestani, "minä teen ihan mitä haluan." Sitten hän kuitenkin luovutti ja riuhtautui istumaan sängylleen, jolle istuin hänen vierellensä laitettua sitruunalikööripullon ja lasin pois. Oli vaikea arvata mitä veli ajatteli juuri silloin, sillä hän ei kertonut sillä hetkellä ajatuksiaan ääneen. Hän vain tuijotti vastapäätä olevaa seinää.

"Minä en mene."  
"Fratello…"  
"Mutta minun on pakko! Merda…"  
"… Mitä jos minä menen puolestasi? Minä tunnen Ranskan paremmin kuin sinä."  
"SINÄ ET MENE! TÄMÄ EI KUULU SINULLE LAINKAAN!"  
"Fratel-"  
"EI! Se viinihörhö ei sinuun koske!"  
"Ma…"  
"Mene siitä kiehnäämään saksapoikasi kainaloon ja anna minun olla! Minä hoidan tämän, hitto soikoon…"

Veli painoi käsiä otsaansa ja pelätessäni, että hän alkaisi itkeä, aloin itse itkeä. Kuullessaan minun nyyhkyttävän hän tönäisi minut kyljelleni sängyllensä.  
"Älä ole tuollainen lapsi, " hän tokaisi, "Italiat eivät itke!" Samalla kuitenkin hänenkin silmiinsä kohosi kyyneliä. Hän ei halunnut että minä näkisin sitä, joten hän kaatoi itsensäkin sängylle ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynynsä. Pyörähdin hänen vierellensä.

"Mitä jos et mene lainkaan?" Yritin ehdottaa varovasti.  
"SITTEN BRITANNIAPASKIAINEN JA VIINIPASKIAINEN TAPPAVAT ESPANJAN!" Romano huusi tyynyynsä. Minun piti miettiä vastausta hetki.  
"Eiväthän he kykene siihen. Espanjahan on yksi kolmesta valtiosta tällä suunnalla, jotka ovat vahvoilla tällä hetkellä. Hän ei ole joutunut rahaongelmiin ja jos Englanti yrittäisi jotain, veli Espanja heittäisi häntä tomaatilla ja Englanti pyörtyisi." Yritin vitsailla. Romano heivasi hetkeksi tyynyn kasvoiltaan ja katsoi minua tarkistaakseen, etten ollut menettänyt päätäni. Sitten hän tuhahti.

"Tietenkin. Espanja on paljon vahvempi kuin ne kaksi idioottia." Sitten hän hautautui takaisin tyynyynsä, "mutta sinun takiasi me olemme velkaa viinihörhölle emmekä hänelle!" Viimeinen lause meinasi kadota tyynyyn kun hän ei enää huutanut.

"Joten ei sinun tarvitse mennä." Totesin.  
"Sitten hän ottaa sinut, " Kuulin veljeni äänen kertovan tyynyn läpi, "joten tämä on minun tehtäväni jos joskus haluamme päästä niistä sinun tyhmistä veloistasi eroon!"

Puhuimme asiasta vielä tunnin ja lopulta hän sai meidät molemmat vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että hän aikoisi sinä iltana syödä illallista Ranskan kanssa, vaikka hän olikin yrittänyt olla tekemättä sitä viimeisen puolen vuoden ajan. Kun hän lopulta hääti minut huoneestaan, kipitin takaisin alakertaan kertomaan asiasta myös muille.

**Amerikka**

Ranskan Moulin Rougessa alkoi olla jo myöhä kun kävelin hiljaa itsekseni alakertaan. Päiväisen yllätyssuudelman jälkeen koko Pariisi oli ollut vaitonainen, sillä mitään ei oikein voinut tehdä, koska Ranska saattoi yllättäen vain sanoa ei koko minun kauniille näytelmälleni, ja silloin kaikki jouduttaisiin ottamaan uudestaan. Kukaan ei sen takia raaskinut tehdä mitään ja löysinkin ihmisiä pyörittelemästä peukaloitaan ympäri Moulin Rougea. Yhtäkään valtiota en kuitenkaan mistään nurkasta toimettomana löytänyt, joten olin päättänyt suunnata tieni takaisin lavalle, jos vaikka joku olisi jäänyt saliin tylsistymään. Ilokseni löysinkin heidät kaikki sieltä, paitsi Etelä-Italian, Englannin ja Ranskan.

"Hei kaikki!" Tervehdin sakkia piristävästi, mutta kukaan ei oikein piristynyt. Preussi sentään tohti nyökätä saapumiselleni, mutta painui sitten takaisin koomaan, jossa oli ollut lojuessaan näytelmäkulissin päällä yllättävän mukavannäköisessä asennossa. Etsin masentavasta joukosta itsellenikin paikan ja löysin sopivan keskeltä lavaa tekosienen päältä, joka sai toimia säkkituolina. Lavan reunalla Espanja roikotti päätään lavasta ulospäin ja puhalteli edessään olevaa mistä lie roikkuvaa narua tylsyyksissään. Itävalta jossain hänen edessään lavan ulkopuolella oli vallannut itselleen koko alueen, jolle oli aseteltu kauniisti soittopelejä musiikkia varten, ja ylipäätänsäkin Itävalta näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi ollut vartioimassa niitä kaikkia Italian tai Preussin uteliailta sormilta. Tai ehkä minun, nuo rummut näyttivät niin kiinnostavilta… Unkari, Argentiina ja Hong Kong vaikuttivat puhuvan hiljaisella äänellä jostakin, mikä ei luultavasti saanut kuulua kenellekään muulle, niin hiljaa he puhuivat. Ja kaikista loitommaisina olivat Saksa ja Pohjois-Italia, joista italialainen purki stressiään käsiinsä osuneeseen kangaspalaan, josta lähti narunpätkiä lattialle nopeiden sormien repiessä niitä irti.

Yleisesti ottaen paikalla oli stressaantunut tunnelma.

Viimeisenä paikalle saapui Englanti, mutta se tapahtui joskus sen jälkeen kun olin päässyt Itävallan turvatarkastuksesta läpi ja onnistunut nappaamaan itselleni puisen kitaran, jota osasin suurin piirtein soittaa tarpeeksi kunnioittavasti (Kuten Itävalta oli vaatinut jos hänen soittimiinsa halusin koskea).

Eli siis, Englanti saapui paikalle. Jos salissa ei ollut jo tarpeeksi hiljaista, niin sitä seurasi lopullinen hiljaisuus. Kaikki me jäimme odottamaan, että Englanti sanoisi jotain.

**Romano**

Vaikka Veneziano olikin yrittänyt kieltää aiemmin päivällä minua juomasta, otin viimeisen vahvan lasillisen sitruunalikööriä ennen kuin lähdin huoneestani. Nyt minun piti vain tehdä mitä minun oli käsketty… Mitä Ranska halusi minun tekevän.

Ranskalaisidiootin huone oli pitkällä käytävällä, mutta jo käytävälle saapuessani näin hänen ovensa olevan auki. Siinä tilanteessa meinasin vielä juosta karkuun. Painoin kuitenkin hetkeksi kynteni ranteeseeni ja yritin sanoa itselleni, etten ollut tekemässä tätä itseni vuoksi: Yritin kerrankin olla ajattelematta itsekkäästi. Jos tällä voisin pelastaa itseni, veljeni, Arthurinkin ja pahimmassa tapauksessa jopa Espanjan, minun piti vain olla valmis menemään.

Kun ranteestani alkoi jo valua verta rohkaistuin, nostin pääni ylös ja lähdin kävelemään kohti Ranskan suurta, ylellistä huonetta.  
"_Vain tämä ilta Roman-… Rovino. Vain tämä ilta, ja olet vapaa."_

**Amerikka**

"Kaikki on valmista, " Englanti kertoi vakaalla äänellä tullessaan meidän muiden luokse kulissien takaa. Kuulin Preussin puhaltavan ilmaa keuhkoistaan. Lähelläni Espanja painoi päätä polviinsa ja puristi jalkojaan käsillään. Minä tuhahdin ja loin lasieni takaa Englantiin ilkeän katseen.

Vielä päivemmällä minulle ei ollut selvennyt, että minkä takia kaikki olivat niin järkyttyneitä Ranskan suudeltua Etelä-Italiaa, mutta sitten Saksa oli selventänyt totuuden minulle kun olimme törmänneet käytävällä. Minulle oli pienoinen järkytys ymmärtää, että Espanja ja Etelä-Italia olivat seurustelleet tämän koko ajan, mutta sitten olin tuntenut pienen mustasukkaisuuden iskevän. Tai, ei niinkään pienen, sillä minä olen Amerikka, USA, ja minulle KAIKKI ON SUURTA. Joten myös mustasukkaisuuteni oli suuri!

"Olisihan se pitänyt tietää, että tästä seuraisi tällainen sotku!" Tuhahdin ja soitin nuotin kitarallani. Takanani Unkari sihahti minulle ja pari muutakin taisi katsahtaa minua ilkeästi kuin käskien pitämään pääni ummessa.

**Romano**

Astuin sisään Ranskan huoneeseen, mutten nähnyt ketään. Huone oli valaistu kynttilöin ja näin edessäni pöydällä kaksi lasia punaista viiniä. Ehdin hetken ajatella tulleeni myöhässä, mutta sitten ääni totesikin sen jo takaani.

"Olet myöhässä, " Ranskan ääni sanoi takaani ja käännyin näkemään miten hän sulki oven takanani. Jäin tuijottamaan ovea rukoillen, että minulla olisi vielä mahdollisuus paeta. Ranska lähti tulemaan suuntaani ja pysähtyi eteeni silittämään hiuksiani korvani taakse.

"Puoli vuotta itse asiassa… Olet myöhässä kuusi kuukautta."

**Amerikka**

"Mitä hyvää siitä ikinä on seurannut kun joku on rakastunut johonkuhun joka sinut on kasvattanut!" Tiuskahdin ja soitin uuden, synkemmän nuotin painaen kieltä niin lujaa, että sain Itävallankin katsomaan minua vihaisesti.  
"Amerikka, " sihahti Saksa varoittavasti takaani. Katsoin sivusilmällä Espanjaa, joka yhä painoi itseään kasaan.

"Ei siitä seuraa mitään hyvää!" Tuhahdin. Kuulin Englannin liikahtavan levottomasti. Hyvä niin.

"Meillä Amerikassa kerrotaan tarinaa-"

**Romano**

"Minusta on harmillista, miten Espanja on selvästi iskenyt kauniit vihreät silmänsä johonkuhun, jota hän ei omista, " Ranska lirkutteli kuljettaessaan iljettävän kätensä selkääni ja lähtiessään viemään minua peremmälle, "mutta mehän tiedämme sen olleen vain erehdystä."  
"… Certo…" Sanoin, kun en muutakaan keksinyt.

"Ah, ja Etelä-Italia, yksi asia, " Ranska jatkoi ojentaessaan vapaan kätensä nappaamaan pöydältä täyden viinilasin, "älä puhua italiaa kun olet kanssani. Molemmat tiedämme, että maailman luvattu kieli on ranska. Viiniä?"

Helvetin paskiainen.

**Amerikka**

"jossa eräskin parempi ihminen rakastui vahingossa johonkuhun, jota hän ei voinut saada! He kaksi olivat nähneet liikaa keskenään, eikä hänen rakastamansa henkilö ymmärtänyt kuinka toinen oli muuttunut! Kumpikaan ei ollut enää sama pentu jonka toinen tunsi nuorempana! Mutta ei, hän ei vain ymmärtänyt että he olivat samalla linjalla henkisesti ja fyysisesti."

**Romano **

Vapisevin käsin otin viinin vastaan ja Ranska jatkoi höpöttämistä.

"Mahdoinkohan mennä liian pitkälle uhatessani lopettaa näytelmän? Eihän sille tässä tilanteessa niin voi tehdä, huominen ensi-ilta on jo loppuunmyyty ja millä hinnoilla! Kansalaiseni odottavat tästä spektaakkelia, enkä minä halua jättää heitä tyhjin käsin vesisateeseen. Sain kyllä sinut tänne, mutta uhkailu uhkailuna, hoho! Huomenna saadaan ensi-ilta joka tapauksessa!"

Sitten hän päätti että olisi tahdikasta suudella minua kämmenelle ja katsoa silmiini.  
"Mutta tarvitsen sinulta lupauksen, Romanoseni."

"Tietenkin." Totesin. Tietenkin, jos saan heittää nämä viinit päällesi…

"Kun esitys on huomenna ohitse, sinun täytyy tulla luokseni. Sinähän tiedät, että niin kauan kuin olet minulle rahaa auki, saat kunnian totella jokaista pyyntöäni. Ei Englannin, vaan minun pyyntöjäni. Joten voitko luvata tämän minulle?"

En.

**Amerikka**

"Päähenkilöni joutui joka päivä katsomaan peiliin ja miettimään, että mikä hänessä oli vikana, mikä hänessä ei kelvannut. Hän joutui joka päivä kohtaamaan rakastamansa henkilön, joka ei ikinä nähnyt hänessä muuta kuin saman lapsen, saman lapsellisen pellen joka hän oli aina ollutkin. Se oli kuin näyttelijä olisi joutunut näyttelemään samaa roolia uudestaan ja tulla haukutuksi joka näytelmässä siitä samasta roolista, josta hän ei päässyt eroon – vielä joku vuosi keksin tuolle kierrolle oman sanan, odottakaa vain! Se musersi päähenkilöäni sisältä."

**Romano**

"Tietenkin voin luvata, " sanoin Ranskalle, mutta valehtelin itselleni, "tietenkin tulen ensimmäisenä luoksesi, jos en satu kuolemaan sitä ennen."

Hän hymyili minulle.

"Tuon halusin sinulta kuullakin." Hän sanoi ja suuteli otsaani.

**Amerikka**

"Joten jos minulta kysytään, tämä koko häslinki on typerää!" Päätin siihen tarinani, etten vahingossa menisi liian pitkälle. Salissa oli hiljaista, kun kukaan ei oikein tiennyt miten reagoida.

"Ei tämä ole typerää." Espanjan ääni sanoi polvien suojasta.

**Romano**

Ranskan käsi valui selkääni pitkin väärään paikkaan, enkä saanut riistäytyä siitä pois. Hänellä oli hänen oma lupansa tehdä mitä halusi, ja se jokin typerä lupa käski minua vain seisoa paikallani ja antaa hänen tehdä mitä halusi. Jossain kuitenkin meni raja, ja kun hän yritti suudella minua, käänsin pääni pois.

**Espanja**

"Roma ei ole enää lapsi, " sain sanotuksi polvilleni, "meidän tarinamme ei ole lainkaan kuten sinun kertomasi."  
Joku ehkä kuulin sen, joku ehkä ei. Mikään ei ollut varmaa, sillä kukaan ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Jopa Amerikka oli päättänyt yllättäen jäädä hiljaiseksi äskeisen tarinansa jälkeen. Puhalsin hapet pois keuhkoistani, suoristin jalkani alas lavalta ja valuin pois. Sanomatta huokaustakaan minä kuljin Amerikan, Englannin ja Itävallan välistä kohti teatterin ovea mistä pääsisin ulos. Kukaan ei yrittänytkään pysäyttää minua, vaan sain mennä omaa tietäni. Mieleni teki katsoa Amerikan reaktiota, mutta leikin hetken ylimielisempää kuin olin ja jätin hänet huomioitta.

Jos olisin katsonut, olisin nähnyt Amerikan aluksi seuraavan minun menoani ja sen jälkeen katsovan tappavan haastavasti Iso-Britanniaa. Ja kunhan minä olisin poistunut huoneesta, olisi sinne jäänyt viideksi minuutiksi todella ahdistava hiljaisuus jonka rikkoi Englanti joka myös käveli ulos huoneesta mutistuaan jotain tyhjää. Pienen hetken päästä Amerikka juoksi hänen peräänsä.

**Romano**

Ranskan suudelmat alkoivat valua alas hälyttävästi sitä myöten, mitä paitani aukesi hänen sormissaan. Purin hampaitani yhteen ja yritin ajatella jotain positiivisempia asioita, kuten viinin kaatamista jollekin todella arvokkaalle ranskalaiselle muotiluomukselle.

Hiljalleen kyseinen ranskalainen alkoi ymmärtää kuinka vastustin hänen… Miksi hän sitä sanoisi? Charmiaan? No se antoi hänelle kuitenkin huonon syyn kuiskata epämukavia asioita minulle.

"Rauhoitu. Kaikki mitä teen, teen rakkaudesta sinua ja veljeäsi kohtaan."

Veljeäni?

Potkaisin Ranskan alas sohvalta ja hän tippui kolahtaen lattialle. Hänen suustaan ehti tulla hämmentynyt ähähdys, mutta sain tukahdutettua sen painamalla kantapään hänen rintaansa. En enää yrittänytkään pitää halveksivaa ilmettä poissa kasvoiltani vaan annoin jokaisen tunteeni näkyä ranskalaiselle, joka makasi jaloissani.

"Vain yksi liero saa koskea veljeeni, " kerroin vakavimmalla äänensävylläni. Pöydällä oli vielä täysi lasillinen viiniä. Sain sen käteeni ja kaadoin sen kaiken Ranskan päälle.  
"Ja sekin paskiainen on Saksa."

Siinä oli minulle hyvä syy lähteä pois. Kävelin ulos Ranskan huoneesta ja jätin Venezianon rajanaapurin makaamaan lattialleen. Lähdin juoksemaan mahdollisimman kauas äskeisiä tapahtumia kunhan ovi meni kiinni takanani.

Oman huoneeni ovi oli enää parin askeleen päässä ja ryntäsin omasta ovestani sisään. Hädin tuskin ehdin sulkea ovea takanani kun näin erään tutun hahmon pyörimässä huoneessani huolestuneena. Sanaakaan ei ehditty sanoa kun ryntäsin huoneen poikki Espanjan syleilyyn. Painoin kasvojani hänen paitaansa ja hän veti minua lähemmäs itseään.  
"En tehnyt sitä, " jossain välissä oli kyynelvirta alkanut valua silmistäni Antonion paitaan, "minä en halunnut, minä en kyennyt ja nyt hän tappaa sinut!"  
"Shh…" Espanja rauhoitteli minua ja silitti hiljaa hiuksiani laskiessaan samalla suudelmia päälaelleni, "ei enää mitään hätää."

"EI, sinä et ymmärrä!" Huusin, "Inghilterra ja se pervo uhkasivat suoraan sanottuna tappaa sinut jos-", mutta Espanja esti minua puhumasta varastamalla minulta suudelman. Viimeistään nyt aloin rentoutua äskeisistä tapahtumista, vaikka huoli kahta läheisimpääni kohtaan kohosi. Espanja tuoksui tutulta ja rauhoittavalta, mutta aloin pelätä menettäväni sen.

"Et kuuntele minua!" Ärähdin hänelle kunhan sain huuleni irti hänen huulistaan, "Sinä! Olet! VAARASSA!"  
"Enpäs ole." Espanja hykersi, "Minulla on sinut. Ja Ranska ei jaksa kavuta vuorten yli tappamaan minua, hän saattaa sotkea vaatteensa samalla." Hänen vihreissä silmissään ei ollut mitään muuta kuin säihkettä.

Mitä ihmettä tämä valtio oikein söi pysyäkseen noin helvetin pirteänä?

**Amerikka**

Ehdin kadottaa Englannin jossain välissä, mutta löysin hänet lopulta käytävältä puhumassa… Ranskan kanssa? Jäin kulman taakse kuuntelemaan heidän kahden keskustelua. Eikö Ranska ollutkaan Romanon kanssa?

"Antaa näytelmän mennä eteenpäin. Ehkäpä tämän iltainen johtui vain tahdittomuudestani. Etelä-Italia teki kuitenkin jo lupauksen käyttäytyä kiltisti huomenna. Olisiko sinulla mitään hienoja ideoita millä viinin saa irti sametista?"

Annoin kaksikon käydä lyhyen keskustelunsa ja kun kaksikko lähti eri suuntiin, niin minä lähdin seuraamaan jälleen Englantia. Tällä kertaa se oli helpompaa, sillä hän suuntasi suoraan omalle huoneelleen. Yritin kulkea varjoissa niin, ettei hän huomaisi minua, mutta juuri päästyään ovelleen hän pysähtyi ja huokaisi.

"How long are you going to follow me…?" Hän kysyi väsyneesti. Nielaisin.  
"As long as I need to. Would not be the first time, you know." Englanti kääntyi katsomaan minua vihreillä silmillään lasieni lävitse.

"Well, what do you want?" Hän tiukkasi kiristämättä kuitenkaan ääntään vaan pyrkien pysymään rauhallisena.  
"What I want?" Kysyin ähkien ja käänsin katseeni pois. Tahdoin monia asioita, esimerkiksi sitä, ettei Englanti olisi juuri kysynyt tuota. Se oli liian hämmentävää ja minä hämmennyin liian helposti. Ja kyllä hän tiesi mitä minä halusin. Ei hän voinut olla enää niin tyhmä – se oli minun roolini! -, vaan hänen piti ymmärtää jos äsken käydystä keskustelustani Espanjan kanssa.

"I want you to notice me. I want… That for once you would treat me like someone. Not just to yell at me or make fun of me or put me aside. I want to be someone else than that person who you raised, because I'm not him anymore."

Englanti ei reagoinut aluksi millään lailla, mutta sitten hän tuhahti jossain punertuvien poskipäidensä takana ja oli kääntymässä pois. Kiirehdin säikähtäneenä lisäämään jotain mikä tuli mieleen.

"I could pay for you, " koska suuni kävi nopeammin kuin ajatukseni, "this is Moulin Rouge, right? I could pay for you, just for one night. Then you could go back to treat me like a broken teacup. But just for one time that you would actually… Like me as who I am!"

Englanti oli hetken kääntyneenä selkä minuun päin. Sitten hän vihdoin sanoi jotain.  
"I don't want my little America to disappear, " hän sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti melkein kuiskaukselta, "because he is the one… Who I crew to love." Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin minuun.  
"If you can bring that normal America for me, then I could perhaps let you in for the night, without paying."

En ihan tajunnut, mutta siirryin puolustuskannalle.  
"I am not a little kid anymore."  
"No, you are not, " Englanti pudisti päätään, "have I said something like that? I do not recall that happening. You are much more."

Seisoimme hetken hiljaisuudessa, jonka aikana Englanti painoi ovenkahvansa alas ja ovi aukesi hänen takanaan. Hiljaisuuden rikkoakseen hän osoitti kädellään minut peremmälle.  
"Are you coming in or not?"


	9. Chapter 9, Come what may

**Luku 9. Come what may**

**Romano**

Oli koittanut päivä.

Amerikka oli tahtonut kutsua esitystä Iltahämäräksi, joka olisi ollut saastaisella sönkötyskielellä lähimpänä _crépuscule_ sanaa, mutta esiintyjien pyhä kannatus oli päätynyt nimeen "Tale of the Red Mill", Moulin Rougen tarina. Naurettavan yksinkertaista.

Päivä ei olisi voinut kulkea hitaammin. Jokainen hetki kului äskeistä hitaammin ja löysin itseni uudelleen ja uudelleen pyyhkimästä hiestä kosteita käsiäni samaan, jo märkään kankaaseen. Suhteeni Espanjaan oli sinä päivänä ehdottoman kielletty, joten Ranska oli pistänyt parhaat miehensä erottamaan meidät jo aikaisin aamuruskon aikaan. Viimeisten harjoitusten jälkeen minut oli teljetty omaan henkilökohtaiseen valmistautumishuoneeseen, jonka ulkopuolella kaksi ranskalaista körmyä (jotka haisivat ruusuille. Miksi ranskalaiset haisivat aina ruusuille?) pitämässä minua sisäpuolella. Tunteja ennen esitystä Ranska päästettiin luokseni lirkuttelemaan, mutta en muista kuulleeni hänen puheestaan mitään.

Päätäni kivisti katsoessani peiliin, pyyhkiessäni hikipisaroita otsaltani. Näköni tuntui sumenevan reunoilta, mutta pidin ryhtini silti kunnossa. Olin nyt jo esiintyjä, näyttelijä, se miksi Kreikka aikoinaan minut löytäessään yritti muokata, se missä isoisämme epäonnistui kanssani, mutta jonka taidon lopulta opin yhden kolmannen henkilön ansiosta… Espanjan. Näyttelijänä minun ainoa tehtäväni oli tehdä mitä käskettiin, hymyillä yleisölle ja saada heidät olettamaan, että minä rakastin heitä. Tarvitsi vain muistaa oikeat sanat ja kaikki meni hyvin.

Tottakai minä tähän pystyisin.

En pystyisi tähän missään tapauksessa.

Tämä oli vain yksi näytelmä.

Yksi näytelmä jonka jälkeen minä olisin vanki.

Yksi näytelmä, jonka jälkeen veljeni olisi vapaa.

Yksi näytelmä, jonka jälkeen Espanja olisi ikuisesti turvassa. Minunkin itserakkaudellani on rajansa. Miehillä, jotka haisivat ruusuilta, ei ollut rajoja.

Kello soitti viimeisiä esiintymiseen valmistautumisen minuutteja olevan käsillä. Kylmä ja kuuma aalto iski kehooni sillä hetkellä ja kehoni kärsi oksentamattoman oksennusreaktion ottaessa vallan. Yskin tyhjyyttä pois ja kohtauksen jälkeen katsoin itseäni jälleen peilistä. Minua takaisin katsoi tuntematon olento, jonka iho oli kalpea kuin pohjoisen asukeilla, mutta silmät punaiset kuin sairaalla miehellä. Oliko minun henkeni hinta veljeni hinnasta?

Sen hinnan olin valmis maksamaan.

* * *

**Un****kari**

Kulissien takana kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan. Kenenkään silmiin ei uskallettu katsoa ja jopa Italia, sekä Saksa pysyivät kaukana toisistaan. Nuorempi saapasmaista itse asiassa oli tullut minun luokseni, yrittänyt hymyillä ja olin silloin nähnyt tutun sairauden hänen silmissään. Pyysin hänet sillä hetkellä rakentamaan letin päähäni uudelleen, huolimatta sen jo alkuperäisestä hyväksyttävästä kunnosta, mutta käsillä räpeltäminen sai tunnetusti ystäväni Pohjois-Italian olemaan hetken iloinen. Varmuuden vuoksi käskin hänet laittamaan hiukseni kahdesti uudelleen keksien jokaiselle kerralle uuden syyn ja nuorukainen otti tehtävän aina innokkaammin vastaan.

Harvoin olin tuntenut oloani yhtä surkeaksi kuin nyt, kun nuoremman Italian hymy oli kadonnut.

Sisälläni tiesin tekeväni tulevaisuudessa vielä ainakin yhden väärän liikkeen, mutta kukaan ei arvannut siinä tilanteessa minkä väärän liikkeen tekisin.

Kaukaisuudessa yleisö taputti ja suljin silmäni. Italia viimeisteli nopeilla käsillään letin, jonka tunsin jo nyt liian löysäksi. Kuulin takaani lähtevät reippaat askeleet, kun hän kipitti pois ja valmistautui lähtemään lavalle. Minä, Espanja ja joitakin muita valtioita jäimme lavan taakse vielä ensimmäisen kohtauksen ajaksi kun vääristynyt ajatus hiipi mieleeni. Hyppäsin ajatuksen saattelemana ylös nopeammin kuin olin olettanut ja sillä hetkellä päättelin tekeväni oikein. Jos tämä oli sotaa ja näytelmä sotatanner, minä en taistelisi Ranskan puolella. Espanjan ja Etelä-Italian rakkaus oli sentään ylitsepääsemättömän suloista, enkä tahtonut minkään astuvan heidän välilleen.

Ja nyt oli minun aikanani näyttää se myös muulle kansalle.

Minun roolini ja Espanjan rooli olivat toistensa peilikuvat, olimme näytelmässä kilpailijoita. Näytelmässä minun rakkauttani hakivat monet mieshahmot, niin hänen kuin Romanoisenkin. Lopulta kuitenkin hyvä voittaisi ja minun hahmoni sekä Romanon hahmo päätyisivät ikuisesti yhteen.

Kuinka tylsä tarina.

_Tehdäänpä siitä hieman mielenkiintoisempi._

Espanja valmistautui hiljalleen menemään lavalle. Hän tulisi paikalle pari hetkeä minun jälkeeni ja kilpailumme sai alkaa. Sillä hetkellä hän katseli jo minua hädissään, kuin olisin ollut jo myöhässä roolistani. Oli totta, minun aikani olisi sillä hetkellä ja saattoi olla, että olin jo myöhässä pienen hetken.

Ei, en minä.

"¿Qué espera?" Espanja kysyi jo melkein säikähtäneenä, kun katsoin häntä hymyillen. Oikeastaan hän kuulosti hämmentyneeltä. Minä vain katsoin häntä vain hymyillen.  
"Sinä menet, " minä sanoin lyhyesti.  
"¿Com-" sen enempää Espanja ei ehtinyt kysyä kun työnsin hänet kohti lavaa.  
"Sinun vuorosi esiintyä, " kivahdin, kun hän horjahti kulissien ovesta sisään. Kun hän katosi yleisön eteen, minä iskin käteni ristiin ja rukoilin, että edes kerran elämässään Espanja ymmärsi mistä oli kyse. Hänhän osasi roolini aivan yhtä hyvin kuin minä osasin hänen roolinsa. Kukaan yleisössä ei tiennyt kumman piti olla kumpi.

Edes tämän kerran Espanja, voisitko käyttää pieniä aivojasi.

* * *

**Ranska**

Kaikki sujui odotetusti. Sali oli täynnä, viini oli myynyt näytöksen alussa hyvin ja näytelmä oli alkanut odotetusti. Valtioystäväni tekivät parhaansa minun yleisöni edessä, eikä kukaan heistä ehtinyt alkuun tuottaa pettymystä.

Odotin kiinnostuneena Unkarin ensiesiintymistä. Hän oli näytelmän sankaritar, urhea neito pulassa joka sulattaisi kansalaisteni sydämet. Hänen roolinsa oli mitä hienoimmaksi viimeistelty ja olin joka hetki hänestä ylpeä: Hänestä, ja sopivan fiinisti tiukoista vaatteista, jotka loivat hänelle vain kunniaa.

Kohtauksessa Etelä-Italiani, sekä Amerikka puhuivat asioista, jotka olivat juonta ajatellen turhia. Heidän tehtävänsä oli viivyttää aikaa kunnes Italian tuleva ikuisen rakkauden kohde kävelisi ensimmäisen kerran heidän ohitseen. Käytössä tulisi olemaan dramaattista musiikkia ja tanssikohtaus, jonka Itävalta niin ystävällisesti suunnitteli. Erityisesti pidin esityksen tanssikohtauksista, joista jokainen oli aikaisempaa tarkemmin tehty.

Ylin ylpeä muista valtioista, vaikka he eivät sitä kunniaa ansainneetkaan. He olivat tehneet hyvää työtä toteuttaakseen jokaisen toiveeni. Mutta, kuullessani katsojien mumisevan Etelä-Italian ihailtavaa kauneutta, olin ylpeä vain itsestäni. Hänhän oli minun, kuten oli luvannut. Mikään ei sinä iltana voisi mennä väärin.

Kunnes Espanja putkahti sisään tilanteessa, joka oli rakkaan Unkarini ensinäytös. Kukaan yleisössä ei tietenkään ymmärtänyt virhettä, mutta minä tiesin mistä oli kyse: He kaksi tolloa olivat jälleen menneet rooleissaan sekaisin. Painoin säikähtäneenä kynteni istuimeeni ja pelkäsin epäonnistumista.

Etelä-Italia ei huomannut virhettä, mutta hänen kanssaan turhia keskusteleva Amerikka näki sen heti. Hetken hänen ilmeensä oli kysyvä, vaan pianhan hän jo palasi takaisin esitykseen, kun hän suuriluontoisesti alkoi kiljua rakkaudesta. Espanja näytti… Eksyneeltä. Hän katsoi taakseen kuin kysyäkseen neuvoa, mutta oli kuin hänet olisi torjuttu takaisin ja hän otti oman-, ei, Unkarin roolin sillä hetkellä haltuunsa. Kynteni puristuivat syvemmälle penkkiin ymmärtäessäni muutoksen juonessa, jonka tämä yksi erhe saattoi tuoda: Tarinan sankarittaren piti saada tarinan sankari, Etelä-Italia. Kömmellyksen myötä sankari ei rakastuisikaan sankarittareen, vaan Espanjan roolihahmoon.

En tiedä mikä minun huomioni vei pois lavalta, hetkellä, jolloin Itävallan orkesteri alkoi soittaa musiikkiaan kuten käsketty, mutta hetken päästä ymmärsin huomioni vievän Englannin. Hän istui vierelläni eturivissä, mutta hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt minuun eikä näytelmään. Tapojaan kunnioittamatta hän oli ristinyt kätensä puuskaan ja katsoi minuun halveksivan hymyillen. Kun reagoin hänen katseeseensa, hän hymähti ja hänen ylimielinen virneensä levisi.

Silloin minä ymmärsin.

Ei tämä ollut virhe lainkaan.

* * *

**Saksa**

Lukuun ottamatta roolinvaihdosta kaikki sujui hyvin. Minäkin, joka vihasin lavalla olemista, kykenin suoriutumaan lyhyestä roolistani nopeasti ja pääsin äkkiä sivulle seuraamaan toimintaa. Minun huomioni oli toisaalta poissa näytelmästä itsestään ja keskityin vain Italiaan, joka putkahti aina välillä paikalle.

Hän ei ollut missään nimessä kunnossa. Kuten veljensä, hänen ihonsa kalpeni sitä myöten, mitä näytelmä eteni. Jossain paikoissa hän kykeni pitämään hymynsä, mutta aina huomion siirtyessä muihin hän sulki silmiään kuin pysyäkseen tässä maailmassa pakon edessä. En tuntenut paikkaani oikeaksi näin kaukana hänestä, vartiopaikkani oli hänen vierellään.

Esitys kulki eteenpäin. Yleisö ei tuntunut huomaavan mitään erityistä. Minä kyllä huomasin kaiken erityisen: Näyttelijät eivät vain kadonneet rooleissaan, vaan jokainen meinasi menettää kasvonsa ja naurahtaa väärissä tilanteissa. Oli arvattavaakin, että valtiot kuten Unkari ja Amerikka löytäisivät jotain huvittavaa tilanteissa, joissa sukupuoliroolit olivat menneet sekaisin, enkä näin arvellen joutunut pettymään. Näin jopa Itävallan taukohetkinä pitelevän päätänsä tilanteen typeryydestä johtuen.

Käteni hapusi vyölläni roikkuvaa pussia, joka painoi kohti maata. Katseeni pysyi Venezianossa kun koskin nahkapussia, jonka sisällä kolikot kilahtivat. Tunsin rauhoittuvani muistaessani kuinka täynnä rahaa se oli, sillä tiesin, että enempää en olisi tarvinnut. Minulla oli nyt kaikki mitä tarvitsin pelastaakseni valtion henki. Pysyin siitä huolimatta vakaana ja itseni herrana loppuun asti.

Katseeni valui alas näyttämöltä esityksen kulkiessa eteenpäin ja löysin itseni tuijottamasta hyvinkin pahasti miestä, jota minut oli nuorena opetettu vihaamaan. Läntinen naapurini ei näyttänyt nauttivan esityksestä, mutta miksi hänen olisi pitänytkään. Hän tiesi tarinan todellisen kulun, eikä mikään mennyt enää kuten hän oli suunnitellut. Mikään ei sillä hetkellä miellyttänyt enemmän, kuin nähdä tuo mies kihisemässä raivosta. Jos näin oikein, hänen vierellään Englanti näytti jopa myhäilevän onnessaan. Arvatenkin hän nautti yhtä lailla ranskalaismiehen suuttumuksesta kuin minä.

Olimme melkein finaalissa, kun yleisö kohahti ja katseeni palasi hetkessä takaisin näyttämölle. Tapahtumilla siellä ei ollut niin väliä, mutta jostain syystä Amerikka oli päätynyt tukemaan Etelä-Italian pystyssä pysymistä. Näytelmän tilanteessa sen olisi kuulunut olla väärin, mutta improvisoiden he saivat sen toimimaan. Yleisö luuli kaiken olevan osa esitystä. Tuotantoryhmä tiesi kaiken olevan sairasta. Minä tahdoin lopettaa tämän typerän leikin tähän. Kirosin itseäni ja hitauttani, etten ollut ehtinyt saada rahoja kasaan ennen tätä iltaa. Jos mahdollisuudet olisivat antaneet niin käydä, olisin kyennyt viemään Italian kauas pois tästä maasta parantumaan.

Finaali tarttui ranskalaisyleisöön täydellisesti. Täydellisen lapsellisen näytelmä täydellisen lapselliselle yleisölle, joka tahtoi monimuotoista romantiikkaa, suhdekiemuroita, sekä draamaa. Omat kansalaiseni tuskin hyväksyisivät mitään tämän kaltaista, mutta salissa melkein jokainen nousi seisoen taputtamaan näyttelijöille. Paikkani olisi ollut ylhäällä lavalla muiden seurassa, mutta päämääräni oli alhaalla. Ei tarvinnut osata ennustaa tietääkseen mitä tapahtuisi, jos rakkaan rajanaapurini viimeinenkin armon ehto hylättäisiin. Mielestäni mikään ei rikkonut sopimuksia Etelä-Italian sekä Ranskan suhteesta kuin julkinen "Tale of the Red Mill – tarina Espanjan ja Romanon rakkaudesta", jota koko Pariisi oli katsomassa. Näytelmä oli suorastaan läimäisy hänen kasvoilleen.

Yleisön taputtaessa minä lähdin liikkeelle. Näyttämöllä vedettiin niin äkkiä verhot kiinni, etten edes minä ehtinyt nähdä mitä siellä tapahtui aplodien aikana, mutta sen sijaan näin yleisön joukossa hahmon kaatuvan maahan. Hahmo oli Englanti, eikä rajanaapurini edes huomioinut koko tapahtumaa. Hän vain istui paikallaan puristaen käsistään luita rikki. Muut vierellä istuneet kyllä ottivat huomioon nuoren englantilaismiehen, joka oli menettänyt tajuntansa ja taputusten saattelemana ihmiskasa alkoi kerääntyä Brittein saaren ympärille.

Silloin minä saavuin paikalle.  
"Siirtykää, " sanani olivat pyyntö, mutta sävyni oli käsky. Ihmiset, jotka olivat tulleet pitämään huolta Englannin hyvinvoinnista, suorastaan hyppivät pois tieltäni, mutta suuntani ei ollut sairastuneen valtion luokse, vaan mieleltään sairaan sellaisen tykö. Ranska istui yhä samalla paikalla, yhä näyttäen happamalta.

"Mitä sinä haluat, " hänen sanansa olivat kysymys, mutta hänen sävynsä oli katkera kivahdus. En ollut tervetullut näky sillä hetkellä, kun kaikki ranskalaismiehen suunnitelmat olivat menneet lyttyyn ja häntä oli pidetty naurunalaisena, mutta en minäkään pitänyt hänen näkemisestään. Irroitin lanteiltani pussin, jota olin kantanut visusti mukana ja suorastaan paiskasin sen hänen syliinsä. Valtio äännähti kivusta rahasäkin osuessa hänen vatsaansa.  
"Pohjois-Italian velat, " minä sanoin ykskantaan, "ovat maksetut." Ranska katsoi rahapussiin, minuun ja sylkäisi maahan.  
"Olkoon niin, " hän sihisi.

* * *

**Espanja**

Moulin Rouge.

Hymyilevien kortesaanien ja riemuitsevien miesten tyyssija.

Aikansa tunnetuin yöklubi.

Kirottujen halujen valtakunta.

Näytelmien saliksi muutettu huorala, jonka kävijät eivät tahtoneet rakkautta. Ei, he tahtoivat valheellisen kuvan maailmasta, jossa kaikki muka oli paremmin. Jossa joku nainen rakasti miestä jolla ei ollut antaa muuta kuin illaksi riittävät rahat, joka makasi seuraavan yön jonkun toisen kanssa, rakastaen tätä yhtälailla. Monen miehen siunaus, toisten häpeä, toisten tuomio.

Ikinä en saanut selville miten nopeasti tapahtumat olivat kääntyneet. Yhtenä hetkenä näytelmämme oli ohitse ja yleisö nousi taputtamaan. Toisessa hetkessä Romanon käsi kädestäni valui pois ja näin hänen kaatuvan maahan. Kolmantena hetkenä ehdin huomioida samoin käyvän Italialle, sekä katsojien puolella Englannille. Oli menossa neljäs hetki kun löysin itseni huutamasta Romanoa nimeltä. Muistaisin ikuisesti hänen kasvonsa, jotka olivat menettäneet verensä. Hänen silmänsä, jotka pakottivat liikettä vain räpyttämällä, katse kohdistuen vain tyhjyyteen, kätensä, jotka olin jo ehtinyt todeta kuolemaa kylmemmiksi.

Se oli kai Preussi, joka saapui toiselle puolelle kokeilemaan Romanon otsan kuumuutta. Hänen silmänsä puristuivat kiinni ja pää laskeutui maahan kuin sotilaalla, joka tiesi haavan olevan kuolettava. Ymmärsin itsekin koskettaa Etelä-Italian poskia, mutta kuumeen kuumuus oli jo jättänyt hänen kehonsa.

Kutsuin vielä hänen nimeään, mutta hänen silmänsä räpsähtivät enää vain kerran. Eivätkä ne enää auenneet.

Katseeni kylmettyi ja minä jäin paikalleni. Takanani kuulin Saksan äänen, kuulin hänen kutsuvan hänen Italiaansa. Kuulin, kuinka ilo valtasi edes osan meistä, miten Pohjois-Italia alkoi palata takaisin eloon ja miten joku itki ilosta. Kaikki jättivät minut sekä minun Italiani lattialle vain kahden ja keskittyivät siihen mitä jäi jäljelle. Parempi yksi kuin ei kumpaakaan?

Minulla ei ollut syytä hymyillä. Taloni päälle oli vihdoin saapunut odotettu tumma pilvi, jota kukaan ei ollut odottanut saapuvaksi. Hengitykseni tärisi ruumiini mukana, kun vapisevin polvin nousin ylös. Yhden kerran vielä räpäytin silmiäni ja katseeni tarkentui näyttämön seinään. Ilon ja surun itkun äänin astuin taakseni ja kävelin muiden ohitse ennen kuin he edes ehtivät huomata minun menevän. Saksan puvun vyöltä vedin ohitse kulkiessani miekan, joka oli liiankin terävä näyttämölle. Taustalla he muut huusivat minun nimeäni ymmärtäessään aikeeni, kun marssin lävitse esiripun.

Ranska ei enää istunut paikallaan, vaan hän oli siirtynyt katsomon käytävälle näyttämään happamalta. Nimeäni huudettiin takaani ja se saatteli minut hyppäämään alas katsomon puolelle. Hän näki minun tulevan, kääntäen vain katseen suuntaani nähdäkseen miekan käsilläni. Ranska ehti vain hypähtää kauemmas kädet ilmassa kun asetin miekan terävän pään hänen kaulalleen.

"¡Hijo di perra!" Huusin ulos vihaksi muuttunutta surua. Vastustajani kasvoilla ei ollut hymyä, vain inhoa minua kohtaan.  
"Minäkin sinua, _Espange_, " hänen äänessään kuului halveksuntaa, jonka muistin kaukaa taistelukentiltä, "tulitko sinäkin itkemään rakkauden perään? Millä sinä ajattelit maksaa, hmm? Ehkäpä tuolla kauniilla perseelläsi, voisit saada hyvän tuoton jos tietäisit keneltä pyytää, osaisin ohjata sinut oikealle opettajalle, ai, mutta sinähän hänet jo tunnetkin jo hänet ja hänen antinsa-"  
Keskeytin hänen puheensa painamalla Saksan miekkaa hänen kurkkuunsa, ei vielä ihoa rikkoakseni, mutta saaden hänet ymmärtämään olevani tosissaan.  
"Sinä et puhu Romanosta enää tuolla lailla, " sanoin hitaasti ja vakaasti, jotta hän ymmärsi joka sanan.

"Mitä, loukkaanko huorasi kunniaa, " hän tiuskaisi ja nopealla kädenliikkeellä työnsi Saksalta varastamani miekan pois kaulaltaan. Samalla liikkeellä palautin miekan takaisin uhkaamaan sivaltaen häntä poskelle. Ranskalainen nytkähti kivusta, mutta ryhtyi nauramaan omaa tuttua nauruaan miekan painaessa hänen valtimoaan.  
"Eikö vanha sanonta kiellä rakastumasta huor-" hän jatkoi menettäen hiljalleen äänensä kimakkuutta, puhuen tarkoitettuja sanoja eikä vain korulauseita, antaen minulle oikeuden tarttua häntä kauluksesta ja vetää hänet uhkaavasti lähelleni. Ranskalaismiehen ylpeys ei järkkynyt hetkeäkään tarkastelussani.  
"Non hablar de él de este modo."

"Kuin kuolleen kunniaa kannattelisit, rakas Espanja, " hänen katseensa oli täynnä pilkkaa. Hetken olin valmis lyömään, mutta hän ei jatkanutkaan puhumista vaan hänen ilmeensä paljasti hänen tarkkailevan minun reaktiotani.  
"Ai? Eivätkö rahat riittäneetkään kuin yhdelle Italialle, " hän ilkkui.

"Italialle?" Tuntematon ranskalaismies, joka oli seurannut hetki hetkeltä tapahtuman kehittymistä viereltä, tuhahti, "kuka välittää siitä Jumalan hylkäämästä loukosta enää, annetaan tuhoutua ja-" Ja minulle riitti. Siirsin keskittymiseni yhdellä napsautuksella oikeasta vastustajastani mieheen, joka oli tajunnut avata suunsa väärään aikaan.

"ESPANJA!" Kuului epätoivoinen huudahdus, kun Preussi ehti juuri hypätä käteni alle estämään minua tappamasta miestä, "Espanja, valtio ei ikinä, _ikinä_, tapa ihmistä turhaan! Me käymme oman sotamme toisiamme vastaan!" Ranskalaismies näytti pelokkaalta seuratessaan minun sekä hopeahiuksen välistä katsetaistelua. Takanani miehen valtio taputti käsiään yhteen ja nauroi.  
"Sota, espanjalainen tahtoo sotaa Preussiseni!" Hän nauroi. Preussi nappasi tärisevästä kädestäni miekan pois ja jätti minut yksin kaikkien keskelle keräämään todellista itseäni kasaan.

"¿Cuánto?" Sain lopulta päästettyäni suustani.  
"Hmm, en kuullut tuota, " Ranska hykersi.  
"Paljonko Roma oli velkaa, " tiukkasin kääntyessäni jälleen toisen valtion puoleen, "hän keräsi rahaa, maksoi jatkuvasti takaisin, paljonko oli vielä jäljellä?"

Ranska katsoi minua ja katsoi vielä kokonaan lävitse, tarkkaillen minua, sitä, olinko tosissani ja miltä minä näytin. Sitten hän hymähti ja laski kätensä lanteilleen.  
"Enemmän kuin sinun herkkuperäsi voisi sinulle parhaimpinakaan aikoina sinulle hankkia, " hän puuskahti vino hymy suullaan, "Puoli omaisuutta, vähintäänkin."

"Nimeä nollat, " minä käskin yhdellä sisäänhengityksellä, "minä maksan loput."  
"Sinä vai?" Ranska nauroi, mutta lopetti sen pian, "et löydä tomaattipelloltasi penniäkään poikaystävällesi."  
"Kyse ei ole enää Romasta: JÄTÄ HÄNET RAUHAAN!" Karjaisin tahtomattani kovempaa kuin monet salissa olevat valtiot olivat ikinä kuulleet minun suustani. Sisäinen lapseni naurahti heidän reaktioitaan.

"Jos Romaa ei ole, kaikki se jäljellä oleva velka menee Italle ja sinä _tiedät_ ettei hän ikinä pysty maksamaan niitä loppuun, " ehkä järkevin lause joka minun suustani oltiin ikinä kuultu.  
"Se tässä oli idea, mon cheri, " Ranska muistutti, nyt pieni kysymys jo puheessaan. Hänen katseensa lähti uimaan muiden ihmisten sekä valtioiden joukossa, kuin etsien kahta pientä italialaista. Jos hän löysi kumpaakaan, hän löysi vain toisen.

Raja oli Ranskan paskamaisuudellakin, kun hän hiljalleen alkoi ymmärtää aiheuttamansa taudin todellisen hinnan ja uhrin. Hän soi ajatuksilleen hetken hiljaisen kytemisajan ja päätti lopulta olla haluamatta sotaa kanssani.  
"Hyvä on, sinä saat maksaa Etelä-Italian velat loppuun. Työllä, ehkäpä?"  
"Luulen löytäväni varastoistani tarpeeksi sinulta varastamaani kultaa, " syljin suustani.  
"Ah, ne olivatkin niitä aikoja ne, " Ranska katosi utopiaansa, palaten hiljalleen omaksi itsekseen.

* * *

**Ame****rikka**

Olin seurannut tapahtumia taustalla ja nyt olin iloinen, että viimein ymmärsin mistä oli kyse. Espanjan pujahtaessa miekkoineen haastamaan Ranskaa olin luonnollisesti seurannut perässä, mutta matkani oli pysähtynyt jo eturiville löytäessäni Englannin pyörtyneenä ihmisten piirittämänä. Olin vaatinut pääsyä hänen luokseen ja yhdessä ranskalaismiesten avuin onnistuimme palauttamaan hänet tähän maailmaan.

Englanti nostettiin tuolille istumaan ja ihmismiehet alkoivat huudella ympäriinsä pyydellen ohjeita. Minä otin hänen kätensä omiini ja jäin hänen luokseen, kuunnellen taustalla tapahtuvaa taistelua.  
"England, " yritin kutsua häntä nimeltä, mutta vastausta ei kuulunut tuolta kuumeiselta valtiolta.

"England, I would be ready to do what ever it would take to get you out from here. Do you hear me?" Yritin puhua hänelle ja nyt hän sai kohdistettua huomionsa minuun. Heikosti hänen kätensä puristui minun käteeni.  
"I'll be your hero, ok? Would you want that? Would you allow me to be your hero?" Punaisten, kipeiden poskien takana elo alkoi palata Englannin silmiin ja hän nyökkäsi todella hitaasti ja vakaasti.  
"Moulin Rouge, " hän kuiskasi hyvin käheällä äänellä.

"Moulin Rouge, " kysyin hämmentyneenä, mutta sivullamme käyvästä keskustelusta aloin saada ideaa hänen ajatuksestaan, "Moulin Rouge. Kuka omistaa tämän paikan? What if I could buy it and you with it?" Oli vaikea sanoa mitä Englanti sillä hetkellä ajatteli, mutta hän näytti yrittävän nauraa.  
"Half… And half, " hän sanoi nyt jo hieman vakaammin, katsoen nopeasti Ranskan suuntaan.  
"You own half ofthis place?" Tarkistin, "Voitko myydä sen minulle?"  
"It is not going to be-…" Hänen voimansa loppuivat ennen kuin hän vai varoituksensa loppuun, mutta minä ymmärsin silti!

"England. I'm not a child anymore. And I have money. You know I do, " Yritin saada hänet uskomaan totuuden.

Lyhyen hetken kuluttua nousin ylös maasta sovittuamme kaiken ja katsoin suuntaan, jossa muut valtiot olivat sopineet asiansa.  
"France!" Kuulutin salin poikki ja lähdin kävelemään häntä kohti, "ystäväni, arvaa mitä?" Ranska oli juuri päässyt irti Espanjan koettelusta ja tilanne oli juuri rauhoittumassa, joten hänellä oli aikaa katsoa suuntaani. Kävelin hänen luokseen ja painoin juuri allekirjoittamani paperin hänen kouraansa.

"Englannilla ei ole enää mitään kytköksiä tähän paikkaan, ok, " sanoin hymyillen ja jätin shekin hänen käsiinsä.

Ranska jäi yksin keskelle käytävää, ilman, että kukaan valtioista tahtoi sillä hetkellä puhua hänelle. Tarina Moulin Rougesta oli ohitse ja hän oli hävinnyt itse aloittamansa taistelun, me olimme voittaneet.

Silti sinä päivänä ei juhlittu.

* * *

**Espanja**

Ketään ei ollut enää jäljellä koko salissa. Minä vain istuin maassa pitelemässä Romanon kättä juuri siinä samassa paikassa, missä hän oli tunti sitten kaatunut. Silitin kylmää kättä, välillä itkien, välillä hymyillen. Joku olisi voinut mennä ohitse ja todeta minun olevan sekaisin katsellessaan sekavaa käytöstäni.

Romano näytti rauhalliselta. Rauhallisemmalta kuin hän oli näyttänyt koko tänä aikana. Hänen kasvonsa olivat täysin rennot ja hänen suunsa oli jäänyt pienesti auki. Kukaan ei edes yrittänyt tulla häätämään minua pois hänen luotaan ja sain pyytää hitauttani anteeksi tuhannesti ja tuhannesti uudestaan. Jokaisen pyynnön jälkeen aloin uudelleen nauramaan, jokaisen naurukohtauksen jälkeen aloin uudelleen itkeä, jokaisen itkun jälkeen pyysin uudelleen anteeksi.

"Ja niin hän kaatui maahan, " en tiedä mistä aloin puhua, mutta mitäpä minä sillä hetkellä tiesinkään, "kompastui, kiveen, kantoon, loukaten jalkansa. Hän ei päässyt ylös, mutta päähenkilö palaa hänen luokseen. Hän pyytää häntä jättämään hänet metsään, paetkoon edes toinen, pelastukoon. Ei, mutta päähenkilö ei anna hänen jäädä."

"En päästä sinua menemään, päähenkilö sanoo takertuen rakastaan käsiin. Sinä ja minä, meidät oli tarkoitettu tähän hetkeen. Yhdessä meidän pitää täältä lähteä, sillä en enää elämääni palaisi ilman sinua."

Sanat tulivat tarkasti harjoiteltuna tuosta noin vain mieleeni ja muistin ensimmäisen kerran kun niitä olin sanonut. Silloin se oli hetken inspiraatiota, sittemmin niistä syntyivät Unkarin hahmolle kirottuun esitykseen sanat. Lopulta minun hahmolleni näytelmään, jota kukaan ei tämän maan päällä enää esittäisi ikinä.  
Vedin Romanon toisenkin käden mukaan näytelmään ja kumarruin hänen ylleen.

"Sinä _olet_ minun elämäni, " vannotin valtiolle, joka ei vastaisi minulle, "sillä näitä käsiä, näitä käsiä en enää päästä omistani vaikka käskettäisiin, " laskin suudelman hänen kylmille käsilleen.

"Amor mío, näihin käsiin minä rakastuin, nämä kädet tahdon tuntea kiinni omissani. Sinun silmäsi tahdon nähdä kun herään aamuun, sinun tuoksusi tahdon tuntea kukkaketojen keskeltä, sinun naurusi haluan kuulla minulle nauravan. Älä jätä minua tähän rakkaudettomaan maailmaan hukkumaan. Kannan sinut täältä toiseen maahan jos on pakko. Kantaisin vaikket pyytäisi, kantaisin vaikka kieltäisin."

"Romano… Ilman näitä käsiä elämässäni… Minä kuolen…"

Minuutit olivat muuttuneet tunneiksi.

Tunnit olivat muuttuneet päiviksi.

Mutta, vielä samana iltana minä poistuin Moulin Rougesta. En tarvinnut enää yhtään tarinaa rakkaudesta. En tarvinnut enää yhtään valtiota täyttämään tyhjyyttä sisälläni.

Hän oli minun.

Hän oli minun ja elossa.

Hän oli minun, elossa, ja hyvin vihainen minulle siitä, että otin hänen velkansa kannettavakseni.

Minä en katunut sitä päätöstä päivääkään.

**The End**


End file.
